Re: Eternally Fated
by Shiny Sealies
Summary: It was after their latest mission that, Star Fox has enough money to change. Fox and Krystal finally meet for the first time and suddenly the past literally catches back up. Two mysterious twins have come forth to alter the present and the future with their history with these two. One prefers to preserve their lives, the other wants them both dead. Finally, there is something else.
1. New Story

Chapter 1: New Story

Fox arrived on to the bridge of the Great Fox. He was happy to have saved the planet and earn the money necessary for the repairs. _Buzz Buzz. Communication with General Pepper is now online,_ "Come in Star Fox."

Fox stood straight up and gave a salute. "Good day General, Dinosaur Planet is now back into place now. With Andross behind all of this, he used the spellstones, the Krazoa, and even Krystal to resurrect himself back to life." Fortunately, Andross was gone for good, nothing could bring him back. The man who had taken away his parents' own lives drove a fiery rage into his heart.

"Now Fox, cheer up, I'm delivering your pay to your crew as we speak. Good work on the mission, I'll see you back soon. Pepper out." Peppy was sitting close by near Fox, he mentioned something about a recording from someone named Krystal. His face went from a frown to a bright smile. Since after rescuing Krystal from doom, he wanted to see her once more. Peppy pushed the play button and the message displayed.

 **Krystal's face was projected on a blue screen hologram. _Hi there Fox. I know we didn't get to talk much but I'd like to appreciate you for saving me, without you, I wouldn't be playing this message. I know this isn't the proper way of thanking someone but I'll do this properly._**

A ship was heard docking onto the Great Fox. The doors opened and there she was, Krystal standing strongly and as she walked closer to Fox. "That's to say thank you." Fox's face blushed a warm red, Slippy teased him for being too shy. He tried to deny that fact but it couldn't be helped. Falco even joined into the fun with Slippy by elbowing Fox.

"Hey what was that for?" Fox was left agitated by Falco.

"Come on Fox, don't be such a coward, just talk to her." Pushing Fox forward, he almost tripped on his feet. Krystal couldn't help but giggle at the three, especially Fox. She even knew Fox has a crush on her, and she also liked him back. There was no explanation why but she accepted it as the truth. She remembered about her telepathy and was afraid that telling him about her telepathy would scare him and she kept it a secret. She would use it very discretely to see what he would like about her. Without any doubts, Fox liked how beautiful she looked, her eyes and looks. Fox just sees something inside of her that makes him want to feel happy. With high hopes that he would take her with them, she would like that. It was in Fox's mind but he was too scared to even tell her. "I guess I'll just head on back then, would you escort me back Fox?"

"Um, okay I guess." As the two started waking, Falco whistled at Fox, telling him he needed to know something. Fox was confused but insisted anyway, "Excuse me, Krystal, I guess this is important." Krystal stopped walking and looked behind her. She quickly read their minds, first starting with Falco.

 _I can't believe Fox would actually do this. I mean he could have a chance with someone who could possibly change his life. I need to tell him to._ Krystal was able to gather this from the blue avian. As Fox got closer to a Falco, he whispered into his ear,

"Come on dude, this is your one time chance at obtaining happiness. Man up and ask her to join, she looks like she would like to join." Fox sighed but Falco was right, he was too much of a coward to even speak. But to even get somewhere, he must be willing to be confident. Fox nodded and walked back towards Krystal.

"I'm sorry about that, I guess it really was important. Would you mind coming along with us back to Corneria?" Krystal's eyes gleamed with excitement. Finally, someplace else that could help cope with her own loss.

"Of course I will if it's just to be with you." Fox blushed even more, he was trying to hide his face from Krystal. Even she was blushing from her own statement. Falco gave Fox the all-clear signal and walked away. Fox asked politely, "Did you bring anything with you when you arrived on the Great Fox?"

"I don't have much, just my staff that I got back from you."

"Okay, do you still want to come along to grab your staff?" Krystal smiled, she knew Fox would do anything to make her happy. If she was happy, he could easily become happy as well. The two foxes walked towards the bridge of the Great Fox. Upon arrival, they saw a grey colored ship, this must have been the ship Krystal took to get here. The blue vixen walked inside and grabbed what it looked to be her staff. Golden in color with a blue sapphire gem at the tip, can you believe this weapon was used in Sauria? Anyway, as she grabbed her staff, a voice mysteriously entered into her mind. Trembling with fear, she didn't know what this feeling was. It was as something from the darkness touched her, Fox didn't see anything but was wondering what was taking so long. He waited patiently for Krystal to exit the ship.

 _Your soul will be mine, mine I say._ The voice had spoken to her, she didn't know what to expect and jumped back in fear. Fox witnessed that Krystal jerked backwards inside the small ship. He was worried and ask if she was okay. Krystal looked back in a relieved manner, the presence of Fox calmed her senses. "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for asking."

"So uh, I guess I'll show you to your room I guess?" Krystal knew how nervous Fox was, she thought it was cute for someone to be this nervous. Krystal walked out the small ship with her staff in hand. The two foxes were inside the Great Fox walking around the place. Until Fox and Krystal were greeted to 4 rooms. One for each member on the team but Krystal is an additional member, Fox offered her to stay in his room since there weren't any more rooms. "When we get back, hopefully, the upgrades will add additional rooms to the Great Fox. It has been in service for many years now." They entered the room, there was some furniture. A bed, a couch, drawers, and a bathroom. Each room had the same objects and rooms.

"Since there is one bed, you can sleep on it for now. I'll just sleep on the couch until we get back." Krystal looked back and hugged the orange tod, making him feel happier and a tad bit more nervous. At least he felt happy meeting someone he was destined to meet. "I'll be right back," he quickly rushed out the room. Krystal felt quite shocked but she didn't mind as Fox was in a nervous state. She sat down on the couch and thought about that dark voice that spoke to her. Then suddenly, another voice but a more gentle voice spoke to her.

 _Are you the one meant to save everyone? You mustn't let the darkness run astray, stay with light._ Now this one made Krystal feel very concerned. Who was this mysterious voice, it was different than the first voice. This voice had a gentle-like feeling while the other had a more distorted and horrific feeling. Yet, they sounded like the same person just two different personalities. Who could those voices belong to? One wanted her dead but the other wanted her safe. Her heartbeat was rapidly increasing, unable to calm down, she fainted. Fox heard a thumping noise back in his room and went to check. There he saw, Krystal on the ground unconscious. "Krystal?!" He pressed a white button in his room for assistance, a robot came running in.

"What's the matter, Fox?" R.O.B is the Great Fox's robot that assists them on every mission. Fox explained that Krystal is knocked unconscious and the two rushed towards the medical bay. As they entered the room, R.O.B did an analysis on Krystal's body to see if there were any injuries. Luckily, there weren't any minor or major injuries. There was, however, an emotional strain on her mind, from something beyond her own body. R.O.B was unable to detect any other problems despite the mental strain. "If we keep her here asleep, she will recover shortly on her own."

"This mental strain, what could be causing it?" Fox wondered anxiously.

*Meanwhile*

Inside of Krystal's mind, she awakened inside an earthly world. There she saw, two dragons, one white and one black. Both were fighting against each other inside her dream. Krystal didn't know what to do but walk up to them and speak. "Who are you two?" She asked kindly.

They both turned and stopped fighting each other. The white dragon stabbed her sword into the ground and spoke, "Believe in me, and the power of light shall guide you back to eternal peace and happiness. I am Asura Walker." Her white eyes glowed with mysterious magical power. She was dressed in an all white robe.

The black dragon after setting aside her scythe and spoke, "Don't listen to her, listen to me, the power of darkness shall grant you every wish you've ever always wanted. I am Kira Malevolent." Her purple eyes glowed with the dark power. She was dressed in an all black robe.

Krystal became confused, what to do, they both sounded exactly just like the voices in her head. If she wanted to get out, she must choose a side. _They both sound desperate, but which one._

The two dragons resumed their battle against each other. Asura, the white dragon, had her rapier and Kira, the black dragon, had her scythe. Krystal didn't know what to do, such disturbances were shown in both. She murmured, _I want to go back, to my own reality. I want to see him..._ The dragons stopped fighting again, but Asura spoke, "You have chosen to side with the light, thank you. Now I shall return you back to your friends and reality. Thank you, Krystal, for choosing my side." Kira felt jealous and disappeared on a rampage.

"What? I don't understand. What do you mean your side?" Krystal asked.

"You want to return, don't you?" Asura said. "Kira and I have been fighting, for almost a decades now, destroying countless of worlds, who knows what worlds we probably destroyed. Except for your own Cerinia. I remember that memory for years, our fighting has destroyed its lovely peace and nature. A world that is now falls in its ruins."

Krystal felt devastated, "How do you only remember that world?"

She pointed to her head. "My superior knowledge and memory allows me to maintain such vital information. Now I remember someone whom you may be interested in. I believe it was one of your family members?"

Krystal answered, "Both of my parents are gone, Jett and Sapphire and my only sibling, Grey. Those three are gone for good."

"Did you say, Grey? Grey Winter?" Asura mentioned. "Does this name ring any bells for you Krystal?" Such a name, but Winter for the last name, could it be her lost sibling?

"Our family didn't have any last names, but I did know a Grey." Krystal answered. "Could he be my lost brother?"

"Of course, he said something about you once." Asura rephrased his quote, " _I'm looking for someone named Krystal, she is my sister and she and I have gone missing for a while after Cerinia's destruction._ "

"I'm glad he hasn't given up yet," Krystal's hopes started rising. "When will I return to reality?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I'll return you right now. If we meet again, I'd like to thank you for taking my side," Asura stated.

Krystal nodded and smiled, "You're welcome, I hope we meet again." Krystal slowly began to awaken, blurry eyes nothing but a white ceiling light. The only person in the medical bay was Fox. He was ensuring Krystal would be in normal condition when she ever woke up.

Fox's arms wrapped around Krystal, he was scared that he would lose someone very special towards his life. Even though they have just met, it's like they were both destined to meet. Krystal couldn't help but smile, someone who entered her life to repair the void that damaged her heart. Fox felt the same way since, after the Lylat Wars, his heart was left broken until he met Krystal. They both came into each other's lives to repair the empty void that was left behind from the past. The two had caring hearts for each other.

"Thank goodness you're awake, I've been worried for your sake. Do you remember what happened?" Fox was quite shocked but relieved to see Krystal alive and well.

"After I fainted, I woke up in a strange world, seeing only two dragons, one white and one dark. They asked me to pick a side. I didn't know what to do so I chose the white dragon's path."

"Did anything else happen?" Fox asked.

"She said my brother is still alive, he lives in Corneria, where we are heading now."

Fox felt surprised, she didn't really lose everything. There was still a hope for the blue vixen. "Can you tell me his name? We might know him or someone else could know?"

"His name, Grey... Grey Winter."


	2. Onwards to Corneria

Chapter 2: Onwards to Corneria

Grey Winter, the one who Krystal may know as her brother or not. It is what Asura has said to her. Krystal has something to believe, a brand new hope to look out for. She goes onwards to Corneria in search of a missing family member whom she may believe as her brother.

Krystal attempted to stand from the medical bed but by doing so, she is unable to stand correctly. Fox noticed and assisted the cerulean vixen by picking her up. One arm under her legs and the other behind her back. Krystal was fascinated by how strong Fox was, his body structure and his muscular strength made her realize that he was the true savior of Sauria.

"It's going to be alright now, back to my room then." He started blushing but this time, he couldn't hide it anymore.

Krystal thought it was cute and complimented his face.

"Thanks," he replied. "I'll have to ask Slippy later to check on the citizen database." It was a start but a great suggestion for a clue to search for Grey.

"Yes, It'll be nice if he really is my brother," Krystal feeling a little bit nervous.

"You shouldn't have to feel that way, Krystal." Fox entered his room and set Krystal down on his bed. "You should get some rest now, whatever that took a heavy beating onto your mind." Fox wonders what it could be but decides to leave it out for now.

Krystal laid on the bed and fell fast asleep, who knows how long she was awake for, or even how much of her energy was taken away from being trapped. Fox saw how peacefully she slept, maybe it was because of his presence or a new hope that gave her a peaceful slumber.

 _Oh, Fox,_ Krystal thought, _Having you around feels comforting._ She smiled in her sleep. Fox happened to notice, making him smile too. He didn't want to create any distractions or disturbances, so he immediately left the room quietly.

He entered the sleeping quarters hallway and looked for Slippy. Slippy Toad is a green toad with all the knowledge on Star Fox. Fox believes Slippy can search up Krystal's brother. He walked towards Slippy's room to see if he was there. As the doors opened, no one was inside. Except for the fact that Slippy's room is all messy from his junk he created or scavenged. Someone came walking into Slippy's room, the footsteps were pretty loud, it had to be him, Fox thought and turned around. There he was, Slippy Toad, Fox's friend from his academy years.

"Hiya Fox. Whatcha doing in my room?" Slippy asked. Fox was really disturbed by how much of a mess his room was. At least the best he could do was pick up after himself. Everywhere there were snack wrappers and bottles of energy drinks. What was this guy doing at night? At the least, he was one of the smartest crew members here, able to do inventions of sorts and problem solve the greatest.

"Slippy, please clean up your room. It's a mess in here." Fox responded in an agitated manner. Fox picked up an empty bag of chips and tossed it away. "Jeez, it's a mess in here."

"Sorry, Fox you don't have to say it again," he said. "What made you come by here to look for me?"

Fox put his hands under his chin in his thinking pose. Shortly, he pointed in the air as he figures out his question. "Ah yes, I was hoping if you look up someone on Corneria's database, Grey Winter is their name."

"Of course, give me a few seconds." Slippy picked up all the trash he left behind during his working sessions and threw it all away. He sat down on his desk chair and booted up the computer. "Let me see, database, Grey Winter." He filtered through every letter of the alphabet and set it to letter G for first name and W for his last name. There happened to be multiple names with first name G and last name W. Slippy continued to filter even further for the name.

Slippy then typed out Grey and then Winter and a name appeared as a match. "Grey Winter", opening up the file, Fox and Slippy read the information. There was also a photo of who Grey looked like on screen. It appears that Grey has a weird marking on his ear that distinguishes him from other Cornerians.

 _Affiliation_

 _Cornerian Command Center (Former)_

 _Cerinia (Unknown)_

 _Age: 21_

 _Species: Grey Fox_

 _Description: He is looking for his missing sister named Krystal. Grey came into Cornerian Command Center seeking an enlistment on missions. Despite being able to fulfill all capabilities of combat, he was unable to continue from this uncontrollable "telepathic disturbance._ " _It has been shocking his mind for a while and he was required to halt to a stop._

After reading the description, Fox immediately thought about Krystal. _Could this guy be the one Krystal had mentioned? I'll just ask her once she awakens, it would be rude to have to wake her up after she just began sleeping._

Slippy and Fox talked for another 30 minutes to almost an hour about the situation. Another person entered Slippy's room, "Fox?" in a tired voice, there came Krystal.

"Krystal? You're supposed to be asleep?" Fox asked confusedly.

"I'm sorry, it's just I overheard you talking about Grey, I just wanted to see if it was really him." She rubbed her eyes from the blurriness. She glanced once at the picture of who Grey Winter really looked like. Krystal's eyes opened wide in surprise. "It's really him!" she shouted, "That's my brother!"

"How could you tell?" Slippy said.

"There's that mark on his ear, it's the same sigil as my own." The mark of the white sun was on Grey's left ear, similar to the mark on Krystal's legs.

"Says here he worked for the Command Center in search for you." Fox looked back at Krystal, "He was really serious about this."

"How long will it take us to arrive in Corneria?" Krystal asked in an abrupt manner. She didn't want to wait any longer to arrive there.

Slippy checked his wrist command saw the ETA given from R.O.B. "We have been in orbit for quite a while, it says from R.O.B around 20 minutes from now and we will arrive."

"Is it possible to make it any faster?" Krystal really wanted to get off the Great Fox as soon as possible.

"I can try and see but it will be a risk, it will cut the time down to 5 mins at most." Slippy left his room. Excitement filled Krystal's heart, eagerly wanting to see her brother again after what happened back on Cerinia.

*Flashback*

Two foxes back on Planet Cerinia, Krystal and her brother Grey. "There is only one teleport rune left here, you have to take it, Krystal. You must take it and get out of here." Two dragons were in the sky fighting each other and creating destruction on Planet Cerinia.

"But what about you?" Krystal said worryingly.

"I'll find my own way out, just go and take it." Grey handed over Krystal a blue rune, it channeled its energy and warped Krystal out of Cerinia. _I'll find you again, my other twin._

End of Flashback*

"We're twins, Fox," Krystal mentioned.

"You and Grey are twins?" Fox replied back.

"Yes, he's younger than me but we are both equal in terms for fighting but I don't know about now," she added. "It's was before our world was destroyed by the dragons."

Asura Walker and Kira Malevolent are the two dragons Krystal had mentioned. They were the ones who destroyed their planet but Grey saved Asura when she was downed. That's when Asura looked for his sister, Krystal. Once she did, Krystal was able to feel happy again that her brother is alive. "If you want to know, I wield a staff, he wields a spear."

Before Fox was able to continue speaking, he was interrupted by Slippy, "We _have arrived at Corneria now!"_ Slippy announced to everyone on board. Surprisingly, no one even noticed the Great Fox had changed its speed. They successfully landed down on Corneria, and there they were. Krystal's eyes widen with excitement, she was finally going to experience something brand new. Her life was going to change for the better.

"Are we here yet?" She turned to Fox and asked.

He responded, "Almost, Krystal, almost."

The bridge's door had opened up, allowing an exit for the team. Falco was ranting the entire way, he really wanted to get out of orbit, after being away for so long. "Oh my god! Finally, I'm off this ship. Holy moly, now I can finally do what I want for the break."

"Break?" Krystal wondered confusedly. "What is this break you guys are talking about?"

"Oh yeah," Fox remembered. "We all agreed that after our mission on Sauria, we would relax for a little bit. At least now we have you."

"Can we, look for my brother?" Krystal asked.

"Alright then, that's the first thing we are going to do." The two foxes climbed off the ship. Onto the solid concrete where Slippy and R.O.B had landed the ship. "How are you holding, Krystal?"

She checked her legs to see if she was in any fatigue. Shaking her left then her right leg, nothing was wrong. Except for the clothes she was wearing.

Fox wanted to add in, "Doesn't it feel strange that the clothes you are wearing are very _unique_ to the citizens?"

"It feels normal to me but it shouldn't slow us down one bit, Fox," she replied back.

"Fox nodded. "If you say so, Krystal."

*Meanwhile*

Peppy and Slippy were still on the ship. The two were checking their maintenance list with someone else. Another person, more specifically a fennec fox walked up to them. "Hey boys, you guys need any assistance?"

Peppy turned around, "Hey Fara, nice to see you again. Have you seen Krystal yet?"

"Krystal? Who could that be?" She asked.

"After our mission on Sauria, we managed to recruit another member to the team," Peppy explained.

Slippy interrupted their conversation, "Fox also has a crush on her now." Fara couldn't help but laugh, the idea of Fox and herself struck her mind. He couldn't even handle a relationship with her but she let it go. It didn't matter to her anymore as Fox was more shy than brave. "I see, say, where did Fox go?"

"He just left right before you came in, also tagging along with Krystal. We also need your help, come check this out." Slippy pointed out one of the parts in the Great Fox had been worn out. By worn out, it has been fried from overuse.

"Did you speed the Great Fox at all today?" Fara asked.

"Y-yea, Krystal wanted me to, she really wanted to find someone by the name Grey Winter?"

"Goodness gracious, and did you say Grey Winter? He lives somewhere eastern outside of the city, if you can, tell that to Fox so he knows."

"Okay. Wait how do you know him?"

"Cornerian Command Center, he used to work for them right?"

Slippy face palmed himself, "Of course, you work there as well."

"Mhm, I also remember him looking for someone named Krystal when he first came in. After that, I don't recall anything else but that."

*Meanwhile, Fox, and Krystal*

The two foxes were strolling down the streets, very loud and noisy like always. The technology was huge in Corneria, people taking cars, buses, and trains. Anyway, people saw how Krystal looked. Her fur color was abnormal among the citizens. She could hear how everyone was describing her. Some said her fur was fake, others saw her dressing. It made her feel really embarrassed but she had to take it all in. Krystal created a mental barrier to block out any mental thoughts coming out the people.

All except for at least two, Fox and this other thought pattern she couldn't block. For some reason, this other thought pattern was too strong to be blocked, no matter how hard she tried.

She began to question the thought pattern by looking deeper into it. _Who's there?_

 _"Hello? Who is asking?"_ The other voice responded in a quite familiar voice.

 _"I'm Krystal, who are you?"_

 _"Krystal? Could it be truly you? It's me, Grey, are you okay?"_

She could not believe what she was hearing. Her brother was actually alive. The one pattern that couldn't be blocked out. _"Grey?! Where are you, I'm on Corneria just like you."_

 _"Give me a minute, I think this can work, let me teleport closer to you. Just stay where you are, please."_

 _"Okay, please make it quick."_ Krystal stopped walking which made Fox stop moving. "Fox, stay still for me, he's coming towards us right now."

"If you say so, who is it?" He asked.

"Grey is coming. Right about now." A flash of light appeared in front of them, blinding their eyes. Both foxes covered their eyes with their arms until the light settled. There stood a grey fox, wearing nothing but grey colored clothing.

"Krystal! You're actually here!"

* * *

Amazing, Grey finally sees his lost sister for the first time in almost a year after the destruction. What could happen after they first see each other after a year of being lost? Krystal and Grey can finally reunite as a family with Star Fox by their side. Could Star Fox achieve more greatness in the far future? ~Sealies


	3. Past and Present

Chapter 3: Past and Present

"Oh my god, Grey it's actually you!" Krystal ran into Grey for a hug. "It's been so long since we got separated from our time on Cerinia.

"Yeah I know, it's great to see you again, Krystal," Grey said happily.

"Grey, I want you to meet, Fox McCloud, savior of Sauria and the hero who saved me from my doom." Krystal introduced Grey to Fox and did the same vice versa. "Fox meet my younger twin brother, Grey."

Grey turned to Fox and showed his hand for a handshake, "Hiya, Fox, I'd like to thank you for your hard work saving Sauria and my lost sister. It's my pleasure meeting the one and only leader of Star Fox."

Fox grabbed and shook Grey's hand. "It's my pleasure too, Grey, nice to meet you."

Grey's analysis between Fox and Krystal had a correlation between them. "Say, there's something special about you too that I just cannot pin down. What could it be?" Fox knew Grey was catching on quite quickly. He knew Grey must have incredible deductions.

Fox brought Grey closer to himself but also slightly away from Krystal. "How the hell did you figure that out?"

Grey pointed to his head and then Fox's head. "It's the telepathy we were born with. Its power allows us to hear and read the minds of anyone who's mental thinking is weaker than our's."

Fox felt embarrassed knowing that Grey caught on with Fox's new secret. "Damn, do you know that I-"

"Like Krystal?" Grey interrupted but finished Fox's sentence. "Yes we both have that same power."

Krystal giggled a little, "I can hear you two."

Grey and Fox noticed Krystal watching them. He brought down Fox's head and whispered quietly. "Be mindful of what you think, Krystal will hear everything you think about. Grey looked back at Krystal and then back to Fox. "From the looks of it, Krystal feels very happy to be around you."

"You're joking... right?" Fox said nervously.

"Nope, I'm downright serious," Grey said back. "It's in her mind, she desires for you just like you desire her."

Krystal began to blush because everything was true about what Grey was saying. "Now don't be afraid, Fox, be brave and have the guts to be around Krystal. I know that you can do it."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Grey. It really brings my spirits up," Fox states.

They break away from the huddle, "Oh Krystal!" Grey exclaimed. "Those tribal clothes you are still wearing. Have you been hearing people say hurtful or mean things about you?

Krystal nodded, "Of course, it was just too insulting to take in," people would just look at her strangely. She was still wearing her tribal clothing back from Sauria and Cerinia. They even judged how her fur was probably fake and it was dyed was what some of them had thought about. To make things worse, the Cerinian markings on her body. It looked like weird tattoos that any suspicious person would put on.

"Let me handle this," Grey materialized a spear from another dimension. "Let's see, I got the spear to come out but how did **_she_** perform the spell? Oh that's right!" He placed the spear in front and after making odd hand gestures, Grey managed to cast a spell that changes Krystal's clothing appearance.

White vest, violet colored overalls, blue scarf, white legging boots, white gloves and brand new tail bands for her own blue tail. Fox and even Grey were astonished, Grey didn't expect something to look this awesome from just his own magic. Krystal looked all around herself. No longer was her tribal clothing anywhere on her. She became a newer person with her brand new looks.

 _Amazing,_ Fox's emerald eyes gleamed with the shining sunlight. In his mind, she looked prettier than before. He looked at Grey, "What kind of magic was that?"

"I picked this up a long time ago before I first arrived in Corneria for the first time." Grey begins to explain his story of the past. "It was from Asura, I think she said something about transformation magic."

* * *

 _One year ago,_

It was a bright and beautiful day, Krystal was outside dueling against Grey. Both twin foxes had a lance-type weapon. Meaning they would have an equal advantage with the exception that Krystal's staff could use magic and Grey's spear had nothing. Krystal slashed her staff towards Grey, but Grey blocked the same attack by striking back. The two lances made a loud noise and could be heard from a far distance.

"You've shown a lot of strength, Krystal," Grey spoke hesitantly.

"Thanks, I've learned from everything Father had told me." She activated the fire blast from her staff and shot it towards Grey. Almost being hit, Grey managed to duck from the blast. This was the only setback Grey had against Krystal. Without any magic, he could become a goner in this duel.

"Oh my," shocked by the fire blast. "You're so lucky to have magic in your arsenal. All I have is my spear with nothing in it." Grey stabbed his spear into the ground, surrendering during the spar. "I'm too tired to keep up. Let's just rest up for now." It seems like Krystal has won this duel by default.

 _Several hours later,_

Night arose, the stars lit up the starry sky. Krystal was lying under a tree staring into the night sky. There are many stars that lit the night. How lovely she thought about them. A bit later, Grey happens to see her sitting under the tree. He walks up to her and sits right next to her.

"What's happening?" He asks.

Krystal turned her head, "Nothing much, just looking at the sky." Grey looked up, seeing the same thing his sister was looking at. Just like her, Grey thought about how many stars there were. A shooting star was seen passing by their eyes at quick speeds.

"Make a wish," Grey said. Krystal didn't know what to wish for, or even if she wanted a wish.

Krystal believed long and well into her heart. _My only wish is happiness from family._ She made her choice and hope it came true. Krystal remembered that day where both her parents had passed away from an unknown thing. It was at such a young age that both her and her twin, Grey to witness the end for them. They only had one hint of their deaths, and it was from outside their own world.

She looked towards Grey, "Did you wish for anything?"

"Yeah, I want to know the true meanings beyond this world. Like are there truly other worlds beside Cerinia?" It was a wish of curiosity and Krystal thought of it as something special.

 _"So, you want to seek other worlds?"_ A mysterious voice spoke in the air. Suddenly, a black dragon merged from a dark portal in front of the twins. "So, Grey, I heard you want to explore, how about I make you a deal?" The dragon snapped her fingers and the lands underneath them began to erode.

It shook the twin foxes as they both almost lost their balance and fell to the ground. Grey looked at the black dragon, "Who are you and why are you doing this to us?" He got up quickly and pulled up Krystal to help her stand.

"I am Kira Malevolent," she answered. "With my powers of darkness, we shall destroy this world and absorb all of its power."

Krystal thought she found a discrepancy in her statement. "What you mean, _we_ , there is clearly only one of you attempting to destroy the world." It was pretty obvious that Krystal nor Grey would help Kira out with anything.

Kira laughed at Krystal's words, " **Hahaha** , you think I'm just destroying this world on my own, look one more time but closely."

They looked one last time as they saw the spirit of Andross absorbing Cerinia's energy for his plans. "As you can see, I managed to revive this foolish ape from his death. Once he absorbs enough energy, **he will be alive once more and destroy Lylat again!** " Kira had a manical laugh one last time before disappearing into her dark portal.

Grey reaches into his pockets, a blue rune. "Here, take it, you will need it to escape from this lost world." He hands over the rune to Krystal.

"What does it do?" she asked in a panicked state.

"This here is a teleport rune," he said. "It will get you out of situations like this only once and then it will shatter."

Krystal knew it was the only rune left and she didn't want to leave behind Grey. "What about you? Where will you go?"

"I'll be fine on my own, you have to leave now!" The ground beneath them began to crumble. Krystal lifted the rune into the air and it starts to absorb the remains of Cerinia's power. Krystal disappears within the rune's power and leaves Cerinia.

"I hope it leads her somewhere safe, maybe Sauria perhaps," Grey thought. He looked up into the air and saw another being falling. She looked similar to Kira Malevolent but only colored white instead of black. Grey ran over to the victim's location and caught her before she fell. "I gotcha," he said to the white dragon.

"Thank you, Kind Sir," the dragon spoke. "Have you seen another person, kinda of like me but more dark colored?"

"Is her name, Kira Malevolent?" Grey answered back.

"So you have seen her. Do you remember which way she went?" The white dragon asked.

"She disappeared into a dark portal," Grey said. "It's very out of the ordinary."

"Damn it, she was here," she said. "Oh that reminds me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Asura Walker, the black dragon you saw it my older twin sister, Kira Malevolent."

"I'm Grey, nice to meet you, Asura." Grey looked around himself again. "Why is this world being destroyed?

Asura apologizes, "I'm sorry for anything that has happened with my sister. She summoned a deceased being named Andross from another planet. Which is that ape you see over there. He and Kira are both destroying this world to obtain the strong magic here. My job is to prevent that from happening."

"I understand but why at a time like this?" Grey asked.

"Every being here has magic within their blood, what they classify as psiconic power," Asura answered. "It's currently the strongest known power to fully revive something to their top functionality."

Grey sounded surprised, "So what you are saying is, that Andross guy is actually still-"

"Dead, yes, Grey," Asura interrupted. "He will be revived once he steals every power known to this world. That's where I come in to stop their plans but I cannot do so because I lack that power."

"What kind of power do you require, Asura?" Grey might have known it could be his own.

"I'm too afraid that the truth might hurt," Asura felt anxious. "It's your own powers."

"Here," Grey lent out his arm. "I don't mind giving up some of my energy if it's to save us from destruction."

"Are you sure?" Asura said with worry. "This is going be risky because of the energy consumption but with it, I can save majority of the people."

"I don't mind, just take it," Grey showed courage in his heart. Something Asura appreciated within him. Grey smiled happily, "A small sacrifice can lead to the greatest outcome."

" _That's something, **he** , would say to us_," Asura thought. She grabbed his arm and chants away an energy draining spell. "Forgive me, Grey..."

Aura began to flow out of Grey into Asura's body. "I can feel the energy growing within me." Grey then slowly began to drift off into a peaceful slumber. A tear felt out of Asura's eyes. "I didn't want to take power from you but it had to be done, my old friend... I'd wish you remembered about me and the others." Asura mysteriously did her job and took the fallen Grey elsewhere.

Grey woke up a few hours later in an odd-looking home. He happened to have been asleep on a bed inside the room. Who could have transferred him inside this room he thought. The only answer could have been Asura herself. Grey got up from the bed and walked over to the table in front of him. A note was signed by Asura herself as she left a message for him,

 _Dear Grey,_

 _I would like to thank you for lending me your power. Your people are safe and sound on Corneria thanks to your energy you have given me. However, I had to remove their memories of the destruction, only you and you sister, Krystal will remember the disaster. They will only remember the world and their own origins. This here home is for you to keep and have for the many years you may need it. I also have a gift for you, Grey. Look under the table in front of you._

Under that same table Grey was at, there lies a spear. He continued to read the note,

 _That spear is also your's to keep forever. It was a weapon of a long lost friend, similar to you. He once wielded that legendary spear to guard his friends. Just like how you wanted to protect your sister and helped her escape. I believed he gave it a name, Beloved Memories, was its name. It holds special powers that you alone must find out and understand. I wish you the best of luck finding your sister. ~Asura_

 _P.S, I forgot to mention, as long as that spear is within your possession, you are allowed transforming powers to change someone's clothing. It's pretty nifty indeed if you look at yourself now._

Grey looked through a mirror and his clothing was no longer his tribal clothing from Cerinia. It now resembled casual clothing to match normal life on Corneria. He continued to read the note from where he left off.

 _The spear has its own special capability. It can be carried in your pocket by pressing a button found near the bottom of the pole. It can also be materialized in and out by using your hand and mentally saying, draw weapon or sheath weapon._

Grey pushed the button and the spear got smaller and then larger in length. He stuck his hand out, " _Sheath weapon_ ," it disappeared from his hands. "Oh I see now," he continued to read the note.

 _The previous wielder was very interested with the spear's capability that only a special someone could have. You matched its requirements and it will stay with you for life. And one more thing, it's something you should know as a secret that others will find out later. Kira and I are both reincarnates just like Krystal and one other. There's more to know but I'll explain more in the future. I'm ending my note here, Goodbye!_

 _"If she says so, I must believe her then. It must be something really important to not let anyone know."_ Grey folded away the note and placed it under the table's drawer.

* * *

Back to reality,

"That was basically what I can remember from a year ago," Grey explained. "How I survive to how I pulled of that transformation magic on Krystal."

Grey pulled out a small spear from his right pocket. Almost the size of his hand, he pushed the button and it grew back to normal size. Its size was at least a foot taller than Grey himself. Fox saw that the spear was similar to Krystal's staff but without the gemstone that was placed inside. It was a sharper tip in place of magic.

"When I heard about the Saurian mission, I wanted to go there but it was given to Star Fox as they needed it more. I'm still glad they gave it to you guys, managing to the save the world, my sister and the lives of the dinosaurs there." Grey bowed down to Fox, "I'm very grateful for your actions, Fox."

Fox felt glad to have saved the planet, now that he's been given someone to love and a new friend. How else could this play out? "You're welcome," he responded to Grey.

"I really do owe yo-", at that exact moment. Grey was interrupted by a mysterious power. The three foxes stopped to see that someone had followed them to this very spot.

Krystal spoke, "It's you." Someone from the dark portal emerged and arose from the ground. There she was, the black dragon who created the chaos in the worlds she ravaged.

"Now, I can ravage this world to my own bidding, now my minions. I want those three dead and gone." A small group of purple colored minions emerged from the ground and charged towards them. Krystal and Grey readied their weapons while Fox readied his blaster he had equipped with him before he got off the ship.

"Ready, Krystal?" Grey commanded.

"Ready when you are, Grey," she responded back.

Grey turned to Fox, "We'll hold them off, try to aim for the ones further back and Kira herself if you can."

Fox nodded, charged and fired his first shot at them.

* * *

Is that Kira Malevolent in action? What is this? This will spark an amazing battle and rivalry against our heroes and antagonist. Stay tuned for next chapter and its updates! ~Sealies


	4. Loveless Betrayal

Chapter 4: Loveless Betrayal

The battle against Kira begins as Fox, Krystal and Grey readied their selves for combat. Fox fires his blaster at the minions, only causing them to flinch backward, similar to a stunning attack. This setup allowed both Krystal and Grey to effectively take them out with ease. They slashed down on their bodies and they are eradicated from existence.

Kira's purple eyes began to glow. As everyone was still in combat, they slowly start to notice after killing off more of Kira's minions. "What the hell is happening?" She mumbled. Krystal's telepathic powers were temporarily able to see Kira's vision.

Unfortunately, the mental barrier Kira had setup overpowered her telepathy. Grey placed his hand on Krystal's shoulder and he was able to empower her telepathy by combining his own with Krystal's. Now she and alongside Grey was able to see the truth behind Kira's vision.

The vision was very vague showing both Fox and Krystal as an important entity to saving something. Those two dragons must have some sort of correlation between those two.

Fox used this distraction to his advantage and fired at Kira. As the laser traveled towards Kira, darkness enclosed around her. It allowed her to dodge the laser fire and then reappeared again.

"W-what just happened?" Fox felt a little anxious. It was impossible for someone or something to just vanish like that and just reappear. Instead of an actual answer, she answered back by spawning more of her minions.

Grey spoke, "There is no end to these damn things, we just have to get rid of them all at the same time. Krystal, on my command, use your staff's power. Fox, you have to shoot Kira at least once, even if it misses." He then handed Fox and Krystal a teleport device. "It's after this plan goes our way, Krystal performs her magic, then you two escape and I will handle the rest and escape. Trust in me."

Fox and Krystal both understood clearly and nodded. Fox held down the trigger, which charged a more powerful blast.

The minions started to surround the 3 foxes in a huge circle. They began to back up more and more as they got closer to the 3.

 _"Get ready to use your magic, 3.. 2.. 1.. now!"_ Grey recited this in his mind hoping Krystal would get the message.

Luckily, she read his mind and activated her staff's freezing blast all around them. All the minions were then frozen solid, Fox then fired his charged shot at Kira, causing her to vanish with the darkness. Then Fox and Krystal activated their teleportation devices and disappeared from the area. Grey slashed counterclockwise, destroying the ice and each minion finally fled the area with his teleportation.

Kira re-emerges from the darkness, "Damn you, Grey. You, Krystal and your new friend, Fox. You'll be the first one to die by my fucking hands." **You cannot run from me anymore, you damn bastard.** Enough to be fully enraged, she felt very angered and distraught. Darkness flared all around her, increasing her own power drastically. What did she want with Krystal?

* * *

Fox and Krystal were standing in a living room. They apparently teleported into someone's house, more specifically, Grey's own home. Grey appeared mere seconds later after those two arrived. Krystal sat down onto the couch in front of a table. Fox sat at the opposite side to Krystal as opposed to by side.

This feeling gave Krystal a concerning feel to her emotions. _It's been like this for a while, why doesn't he just act normal around me._ Before she was able to speak Grey then began to explain, "I was able to transform this place into a safe house. If you would like, do make this place your permanent home."

Grey mentioned the entirety of how his home worked. In matters of being attacked, you could teleport here and you will be safe from any attack. Also including that no one is able to find this home normally, but only through teleportation."I also know you guys do not have a home of your own."

Fox's eyes widen up, it was in fact true. Team Star Fox didn't have their own home but Grey's housing could prove very suffice. There were enough rooms for everyone including Krystal. It was also safe and well hidden from the public as there was no way to actually get here but privately.

Fox then questioned Grey and the mysteries behind this house. How would they be able to enter the home if it was hidden from people? Grey answered by saying teleportation was one of the few ways to enter in.

Krystal's left ear suddenly began to twitch as she signaled to Grey. The two knew this as another form of communication between their selves. "I understand, I'll leave and be back in a bit." Grey left the home immediately after being asked.

The house is currently empty except with Fox and Krystal still inside. Fox was now put in an awkward situation of silence after Grey had left them alone. He really wanted to leave but his legs wouldn't allow him to move. Krystal got up a moved closer towards Fox. She could sense how tense he became, his pulse steadily rising, major hyperventilation, sweat dripping down his head.

"It's okay my darling, there's no need to be afraid." Krystal's blue face slowly went from blue to a warmer red as she held his hand. The shakiness in his hand gave Krystal an indication that Fox was very nervous as she went on. Fox couldn't do anything but submit to Krystal.

Fox's body began to burn up with heat, being this nervous was the first he ever had felt his entire life. Krystal moved her lips closer to his cheek and kissed him. Fox's face was redder than ever before, he felt enjoyment, happiness, and shock all at once.

Krystal backed off almost immediately when she kissed him. "I am so sorry Fox," she got up quickly and ran into one of the rooms. Covering her face from embarrassment, mumbling curses at herself as she locked the door.

Fox didn't know if he did something to scare or agitate Krystal. _"Did I scare her off with me being shocked. God damn it, I'm always the one screwing up, I'll just go and apologize to her."_ He regained the strength in his legs and was able to get up from his spot. Upon arriving towards the room Krystal was in, Fox knocked on the door, _**Knock Knock!**_ "Krystal, I'm sorry for what I did."

Yelling could be heard from the inside through the door. It sounded more muffled than a normal voice, it seemed like Krystal planted her face into a pillow. "I'm such an idiot, I didn't mean to do that to you," she cried out loud.

"It's okay, just open up the door and let's just talk." Fox put his heart into his words to try and convince Krystal. "I've been nervous since we first met, I know that now. I wanted you to know that I like you a lot, that kiss made me realize that you were very serious. It means a lot to me."

Krystal unlocked the door, "So you are not mad at me?" Tears of joy and excitement were in her eyes. Krystal tried to hold them back but they still came out.

"Why would I be mad?" Fox wiped her tears and wrapped his arms around the blue vixen. Giving her the comfort that she deserves from him. "Please don't cry anymore," he returned the favor and kissed Krystal back on her cheek.

"I like to see a smile on that beautiful face you have."

Krystal smiled happily, "Thank you, Fox."

* * *

Meanwhile,

Falco's location is currently at the outskirts of the downtown Corneria. The blue avian was lying down on the grass, taking a nap under a maple tree.

 _Finally, some peace and quiet to relax._ He closed his eyes and went straight to sleep under the shining sunlight. It had only been 2 minutes into his relaxation when he heard something fell from the sky. _**Thump!**_ It sounded pretty heavy of a noise and caused the avian to awaken from his short slumber.

"What was that?" Falco stood up and went to investigate the loud noise. What he saw in his eyes, the black dragon, Kira herself. Falco doesn't know Kira just yet, but Kira knows every one of his friends, which included Fox and Krystal.

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you alright?" Falco rushed over to assist Kira.

In a distorted voice, **"I got you now, Falco Lombardi."** She grabbed his arm and merged her darkness within the blue avian's body. Falco's body overflowed with darkness becoming uncontrollable as his soul became enslaved by Kira's power. Falco fainted and then reawakened with a different purpose in mind.

 **"End the lives of your terrible friends, Fox and Krystal. Their lives must be eradicated from existence."** She commanded.

The darken Falco bowed down, "Anything for you, Kira."

Kira handed over her purple and black scythe and commanded him to hunt the two foxes down. "While you're at it, kill someone by the name Grey if you happen to see him."

"Understood," Dark Falco said. Kira left him alone in the park and she vanished away.

* * *

Fox and Krystal met back up with Grey. Apparently, he had found Slippy, Peppy, and Fara in the same area. Those three happened to be working on the ship for repairs.

Grey investigated the ship, finding a singular blue feather on the ship's floor. He grabbed the feather and noticed that no one on board was a bird, so Grey knew someone was missing. "Where your bird friend?"

Slippy knew Falco had gone missing for a while without a trace of where he left. His phone began to ring, _Caller ID: Falco Lombardi_ appeared on his phone. Slippy answered his phone, "Hey Falco, we were just wondering about you."

"Tell Fox and Krystal to get their asses over here, I need them for something."

The way Slippy heard Falco gave him a suspicion. "Alrighty then... I'll tell them right away." Slippy ended the call. "Falco wants you two in the park and his voice doesn't sound friendly."

Grey walked closer towards Slippy, "Hey there, I'm Grey by the way. Krystal's twin brother." He shook Slippy's hand.

"Hiya Grey. I'm Slippy by the way. This old fella is Peppy and this other engineer is Fara." Grey shook their hands and greeted himself to them. He also handed those 3 his own teleportation device and told them to use it after they finished their work.

"Now, let's find your friend. According to Slippy, he didn't sound friendly." Fox's ears rose up, he didn't sound friendly, that phrase rang throughout his mind. What could Falco be up two asking so rudely. Krystal felt concerned when she had read Slippy's mind, Falco's voice had sounded awfully disturbing.

She placed her hand onto Fox's shoulder. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Fox turned back and asked why they shouldn't continue onwards. Krystal refuted saying Falco started acting strange when she heard Slippy's mind.

Grey insisted he would hide somewhere around the park in case something happened. "Just to be on the safe side, I'll hide somewhere and watch carefully. You two just do what is needed with your friend."

The three hopped off the Great Fox and headed towards the park. Upon arriving at the park, they saw Falco standing in the center. Grey went into position and hid behind a tree. He also watched closely as Fox and Krystal went closer.

 **"Good, you made it."**

His pupils grew smaller as he became more malevolent, drawing the scythe Kira provided to him.

"There's a strong dark contract coming from within your friend. It has to be broken or else he won't be freed from Kira's curse."

Falco slash the scythe, Grey jumped upwards to avoid the hit, but the swing continued onwards. It was about to hit Krystal's chest but Fox tackled her downwards to avoid the attack.

"Sorry about that," he said with a blushing face, he looked back at Falco. Krystal, she didn't mind being tackled by Fox if it meant nothing were to happen to them, but she felt fear enter her own body and both Fox and Grey's.

The look on Falco's face became darker, he failed to kill any of them, it made him more pissed than ever. Dark Falco's first target was supposed to be Fox and Krystal but Grey happened to get in the way and he changed his target. Every slash Falco performed would almost hit Grey but luckily he flipped out the way.

 **"Death is where you all belong you, especially with you, Grey."** Every slash was getter closer and faster with each miss. " **Stay still you damn fiend**."

"Fox, Krystal, if this guy is really your friend, I-I'm sorry but I must," Grey closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the inflicting pains he would make.

In a blink of an eye, they see him reappeared behind Falco, slashing the dark contract within his heart.

The scythe had disappeared from Falco's hands. Grey opened his eyes and his spear disappeared from his hands. Krystal felt a huge amount of guilt enter Grey's heart. "The contract.. it has.. been destroyed but it will curse the one who has destroyed it."

Darkness flew out of Falco's body, causing him to be in pain but he soon awakened from his nightmare. The curse traveled towards Grey, where he was inflicted all the damage and enslaved by the darkness.

Falco realized that he wasn't his normal self earlier and saw his body turning back to normal. Shortly, everyone saw was Grey's face, he was smiling back at everyone.

"Damn it, Kira, this wasn't supposed to happen just yet. I guess this is goodbye, you guys." The contract Grey destroyed had taken over his soul. He was no longer in control of himself and it was yet again, Krystal was at the verge of losing her remaining family member once more.

"G-Grey?!" Krystal cried frantically. Grey didn't answer back her calling. Krystal began to panic more and more. She walked closer to get Grey's attention.

He pushed her back into Fox's arms, "Run, get away from me as fast as possible. **GO NOW!** " Grey's eyes went from his natural grey to pitch black. The darkness from the contract fully possessed his body. He made an attempted to materialize a weapon, but this it wasn't his spear that came out. It was the weapon dark Falco originally had in his hands, Kira's own scythe.

"God damn it, none of this would have happened if I knew what was going on." Falco stepped into the action, stopping Grey from his friends. He pulled out his own blaster and set it to stun mode. "I'm so sorry dude, this has to be done." Falco pointed his blaster at Grey and pulled the trigger. The shock blast made contact with Grey's body, preventing him from moving as he became paralyzed.

Fox went to check his pulse, it had jumped from normal to above normal, "Jeez, what the hell was that? First you Falco, now Grey has gone berserk. What the hell happened to you?"

"Fox, I know you wouldn't believe me, but I am being honest, there was this black dragon who enslaved my soul under her own will. I swear."

Krystal knew Kira had made contact with Falco once already. Now Grey is unconscious, luckily he couldn't hurt anyone. Grey woke up shortly after but this time his own will, "What just happened to me?" No one knew about Kira's curse and the effects on newer people. A portal had appeared next to Grey, there came Kira.

"My curse worked, now Grey will follow my orders under my command. I call upon thee, soul curse to heed my command, come forth and awaken your soul from within. **Arise my slave**." Grey suffered in pain, nothing could stop the curse from finishing. Screams came out of Grey's mouth, loud and distressing. He wanted to escape this nightmare but nothing could help him. Grey stood up and attacked violently towards Krystal. Fox guarded her against the attack but then it happened.

There came in a beam of white light, blinding Grey's black eyes. There she stood dressed in white, the one who opposed Kira. In an angelic voice, "Kira, end your bidding right this instant."

" **It's you, my other twin.** " She spoke.


	5. Reincarnates

Chapter 5: Reincarnates

"Cease this conflict, Kira." Asura began to soothe Grey's body with her melodious singing. A dark aura began to leave his body, relieving the tremendous amount of pain in his body. Everyone heard her soothing song restore peace towards their bodies. All but one person, Kira, she really hated the song.

Asura turned towards Krystal with a serious look, "Take Grey and get away from here right away", Krystal heard Asura yell out those exact words.

Krystal told both Fox and Falco what she heard and they followed through. The two carried Grey side by side and quickly ran off. Krystal stood there watching the two dragons fight and argue once more.

She watched as Asura materialized out her blade and retaliated against Kira. Kira also did the same with her scythe and engaged into battle. Their weapons collided and both of them disappeared.

 _Huh? Where did they go?_ Krystal thought.

"Krystal!" Fox called her name.

Krystal regained focus and headed back with Fox and Falco. Everyone left the park towards safety downtown. No one knew where to go exactly. They only had three teleport devices and that meant one person would be left behind. Grey woke up feeling a little shaky but still in fine condition. "Krystal, are you alright?"

"I am alright, Grey. Where do we go now?" Grey handed Falco his teleportation device and told them to leave while they could.

"Teleport back while you can." Grey explained an old legend about Psychics. They consisted of three different powers, one of which every Cerinian has, Self Teleportation. The other two are Telepathy and Telekinesis. Every Cerinian was born with Telepathy or Telekinesis. Both Krystal and Grey possess the same powers of telepathy. The ability to read minds and communicate with others using the same principle.

"Every born Cerinian possess the power of Self Teleportation," He continued the story, "No one knows for sure how to activate the powers of teleportation but its there inside every Cerinian."

 _Ever since the destruction back on Cerinia had happened, there were cases that two "godlike" beings wanted the power for good. They are Andross and Kira Malevolent. One is a deceased ape and the other is a goddess black dragon who is still currently alive. Kira's purpose is to steal all the psychic powers that anyone has or possesses. All the temple keepers have died to try and keep these powers hidden and only some of the Cerinians were told of these powers._

"We both know how these powers work and that's why she has been after us for over a year now." Grey said.

"But why does she want us for our powers?" Krystal wondered. There was no actual reason known. Kira just either wanted them dead or something else but what would actually happen if either one would lose. Luckily they had their mysterious friend, Asura by their side to slow down Kira's pursuit.

"Just go back to the house, I'll be back there shortly once I figure out a few things." Fox and Falco released Grey from their grip. He stood very strongly on his legs. Krystal, Fox, and Falco activated the teleportation device and headed straight back to Grey's home.

Falco was greeted to an odd home that he never knew about. "Whoa." He said. "What is this place?"

Fox answered the avian. "This is Grey's home, or what he considers the safe room. There should be enough rooms for everyone like he said there would be." Fox walked around the house and saw Peppy, Slippy and Fara all inside the home. They too were also exploring Grey's home.

"Yo McCloud." Fara spoke. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Hello Fara," he said with a gloomy expression. Fox checked the time on his wrist com, it was getting pretty late after all the trouble they've been through. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see where Grey is at that's all. It's getting late so I'm going to leave now." Fara waved everyone goodbye and walked out the front entrance.

Krystal felt the gloom in Fox's mind but she didn't want to bother him about it.

Fox roamed around Grey's home. On the first floor, next to the dining room. There was this painting of two older foxes. An orange king fox and an azure blue vixen queen. Those two took part in a royalty. Slippy noticed the painting.

"Hey Fox, that looks kinda like you and Krystal." A painting from the older days that looked just like Fox and Krystal? Fox didn't believe it at first until Krystal came along.

"Are you okay Fox?" Krystal happened to see the same painting. She saw the king as Fox himself. Peppy tagged along to check on the painting. Even he said the painting looked familiar even though he didn't know about it before.

After analyzing for at least 30 minutes, the front entrance opened. "Sorry about that guys, I made it though." There was Grey entering his own home. He saw them looking at the painting in the dining room. "What's going on you guys?"

"Grey, when did you get this painting?" Fox asked. He was still trying to pin down why the king and queen look just like himself and Krystal.

Grey answered, "Asura had painted this a while back, she told me about two particular people becoming a royalty. I always did think about this every time I had the chance."

He walked away towards his bedroom. Everyone was left looking at the painting of the king and queen. Krystal couldn't believe the picture as it burst into reality for her psychic abilities. Her mind left the world of reality into another world. A world with royals, knights and many more. It must have been a castle.

She looked down upon another reality, slowly descending down onto the ground. "Where am I?" Krystal saw a variety of unique flowers and many cherry blossom trees. From roses to daisies to tulips and many more. The pink leaves were soaring through the air and one even landed onto Krystal's hair. This must have been the garden of the castle.

Then she was greeted by the same queen in the painting. They looked exactly the same, just like identical twins. The queen wore her royal clothing that consisted of her tiara, royal jewels, and light purple dress.

"Hello, there my darling." Her fancy accent was quite hard to understand. The queen took Krystal's hand a showed her around. "Welcome to Castle Faith." Just a few steps into the garden the queen stopped abruptly. "Oh my apologies, I am Queen Krystal," introducing herself after being quite rude to Krystal.

"It's alright ma'am, my name is also Krystal." The queen was quite surprised, both vixens had the same name, it could confuse anyone in the castle.

"You can just call me, Queen Rose or just Rose if you'd like." Krystal smiled happily. The two blue vixens walked inside to the castle's halls.

Krystal was greeted to a wide variety of people. People who looked familiar to her own world. Ranging from Cerinians to the brand new Cornerians. They stood proudly as knights or those who worked under the royalty. It was a strange feeling, Krystal felt as she knew these people once before. Everyone saw the queen and Krystal next to each other. No one could tell the difference between the two except that Rose has her royal attire equipped. They all then bowed down to their highness and Krystal herself.

"What going on, Rose?" Krystal looked frantically around herself looking at all the guards bowing down.

"I am the queen, Krystal. If you haven't noticed, you are my reincarnation, I'm just a memory from the painting you saw a while back."

"A memory? What's going on here?" Krystal looked all around her identifying the castle then looked but at the queen. The queen was no longer to be seen. Then everyone else began to disappear. Krystal's ears and tail twitched a little and she began to hyperventilate.

 _You need to stay calm or the dream will collapse and you won't know the secrets of your lives._ "Who said that?" Krystal slowly calmed her breathing to normal. The familiar Asura flew down to the floor and greeted herself.

"Hello, Mi'lady." Asura bowed to Krystal. "I was sworn to protect you and your dear friends you met back in the overworld or your reality. This is a mere fragment of the painting you once saw. My name is Asura Rain, Guardian of the Royalty.

Krystal was sure she didn't hear the name incorrectly. In the overworld, Asura's full name is Asura Walker, but in here, she was known as Rain instead. "I thought your name was Asura Walker, not Rain?"

Asura let out a soft giggle. "No silly, she is my reincarnation. Walker is my other name but she should have the same capabilities as me. We are eternal... ageless... immortal."

 _Every time I'm born again, my memories are retained with the same purpose. To sing and to protect you from doom on and on. It's the only way to preserve the worlds. You, Krystal, and Fox, are both reincarnates._ "

"I too am also your guardian," the familiar Kira stood next to her from the shadows. _Good evening mi'lady._

"Kira?" Krystal questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Kira bowed down to Krystal. "I'm Kira Rune, Guardian of the Royalty. Krystal didn't hesitate to ask about her alternative name. Kira knew what she was going to say and answered immediately.

"Yes, I know that Malevolent is my reincarnation. I absolutely hate her more than myself now. She has become twisted for this power. Please forgive me, Mi'lady but my sister and I must protect you and your friends from Malevolent."

"Why couldn't you stop yourself, Kira?" Krystal was confused. Knowing Kira could see the future, she didn't do anything about it.

"Sorry Mi'lady, my foresight is even beyond me. My reincarnate will possess my powers just like my sister has with her reincarnate but it will prove disastrous."

Krystal knew the two dragons as twins and asked about the destined from Walker when she spoke about in the overworld. Since they both knew, they answered equally in a quick manner.

Asura (Rain) spoke,

 _Essentially, there will be multiple reincarnations of the royals, King Fox and Queen Krystal, or was known as Rose and many more. Kira knew about this from her foresight so we were appointed and sworn as guardians to protect the royalty. They also had one common goal. That goal has a relation with us dragons._

Kira (Rune) finished,

 _They feared that one day the universe will face destruction because our reincarnations will run amok by their selves. In order to get things fixed, Walker will most likely explain everything and you guys will most likely have it fixed._

In unison,

 _We are to become one through harmony in order to fulfill our duties as guardians. If we do not, the balance will fail and everyone will perish.. countless of lives will be loss._

Krystal sat down on the queen's throne. "I understand, but what happens now?"

Asura and Kira kneel down and bowed. "We protect you and Fox. You fully know the truth and we shall now return you back into the over world where you can enjoy your lives. We shall reside within your heart to find and restore our reincarnates. Goodbye, Mi'lady."

Krystal's body began to fade away from the dream once again. Rain and Rune's souls merged into Krystal's heart to transport back to reality.

Krystal awakened inside a room. It was late evening, time was 3:30 A.M. _That was a dream?_

Fox was sitting on a chair beside the bed. "Thank the gods, you fainted again as you did before." He wrapped his arms around the vixen. "Please don't scare me like that again."

She smiled, "I'm sorry, Fox, it wasn't my fault. I promise it won't happen again."

Fox felt relieved. "It's okay." Kissing her on her forehead. "Back to sleep now."

Krystal couldn't help but wonder how long Fox was sitting next to her. She didn't mind and offered him to sleep beside her. Fox's face glowed a hot red. He agreed and slept beside her.

 _Good night my lovely Fox..._


	6. Asura

Chapter 6: Asura

 **Somewhere in a distant unknown realm, where time is motionless.**

"Kira! Stop this now!" Asura slashed her sword against Kira's scythe.

Kira held back against the attack. She laughed, " **N** **ow then my young twin sister, you always listened to what the Gods and Goddesses tell us and now you and I have taken the oath. Why not just betray their power and use it for a greater extent.** "

Kira and Asura both carried out a mission. Tasked to become guardians with godlike abilities and protect special people. They were then tasked to protect King Fox and Queen Krystal from a millennium ago. They came from Gods and Goddesses of their home world, Harmony. A world where balance is maintained until something were to tip the scale. Which is what Kira did to destroy the world and broke its powerful balance.

Kira knocked away Asura and swung a slash back at her. Asura deflects the attack and was pushed back from the strong force. She then repositioned off the wall to regain her balance.

"I don't want to hurt them, Sir Fox... Lady Krystal... they were always nice to us before. What in your mind told you to have a change of heart?"

" **Who cares about being guardians, we are free to do what we please. We have this power, and we can just kill them to rule the universe. Come with me, Asura, we can change everything**."

"Well I care, and they are the key to keeping the Lylat System alive. If they fall, everything becomes vulnerable and nothing will be left behind. Even as Goddesses, we will no longer be whole or remain as small fragments."

" **T** **hey** **only care about you, because you not only helped Krystal's brother, but you became their allies. I have a better idea, something you wouldn't have known about**." Kira threw out a deadly attack at Asura. " **I will use my power to consume your's and then I'll destroy them on my own**."

"Not if we can help it," two beings said in unison. Rain and Rune blinked into the unknown realm. Rain sang to void the attack and constrained Kira with heavenly chains. While Rune quickly slashed Kira with her own scythe and finished her off.

" **ACK!** " Kira cried. The gushing wound that was created by Rune destroyed Kira's dark power. " **Just as... I was go... ing to win... may death curse everything you love...** " Kira fell her knees and then to the ground and disintegrated from the realm. She left behind after her death a purple shard. It all contained all of Kira's power.

Rune looked at her scythe and then herself. "You know, it's kinda weird that I _killed_ myself."

Rain picked up the shard and handed it over to Asura. "Here, take this, it's Malevolent's power, I want you to master its power and protect _them_." Asura knew _them_ as Fox, Krystal and probably a few others. "Don't forget about _him_ , Walker." Rain smiled, blushed and grabbed Asura's hand. "Good luck!" As she fused with Asura.

"As I came with extreme power, Malevolent also knew how to control its power. It can prove disastrous if not mastered to its full extent. My darkness followed that of the Grim Reaper, a dark awakening. Take care, Walker, don't forget what Rain said," Rune took Asura's hand and also fused with her. " _I'll help guide you through this mysterious power_ ," she whispered.

Asura grabbed the shard and consumed its power. Its dark aura wrapped around her body. "Ah... What is this negative feeling? I-it doesn't feel r-right but at the same time it does." She tried to restrain its power with her own but it was becoming unstoppable. Her left eye changed color from white to purple. Some of her scales changed to violet. A brand new power was surging into her. "What's happening to me?" Asura uncontrollably created a portal beneath herself and she fell right into it, and thus leaving the unknown realm.

* * *

Present Time (One month has passed from before)

Fox and Krystal were taking their morning run to get a bit of exercise. Fox was panting for breath, "Hey, want to race around the park," he asked. "First to hit the three checkpoints: That tree, the statue of General Pepper and the end of the trail."

"It's on, I'll win for sure," Krystal said confidently, determined to win this race.

They took their spots near the start. Fox counted off, "3... 2... 1... Go!" The two took off and around the park. Luckily for them, the park had a pathway paved and they saw the track. It was long until Fox hit the first checkpoint, a tall and sturdy tree. Shortly, Krystal dashes passed the same tree mere seconds later.

Krystal caught up to Fox's speed, "You can't outrun me," panting to catch her breath.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not even at my limit yet," he said humbly.

The second checkpoint was incoming, the park's statue of General Pepper. They dashed around it and proceeded onward to the third and final checkpoint. The two were halfway towards the third checkpoint when suddenly a dark portal opened up diagonally in front of them.

They halted immediately and then something fell through the portal. It screamed, "AHHH," before falling on top of both Fox and Krystal. The portal vanished from view and the dust settled. "Ouch, I'm sorry for landing on you guys."

"Ooh..." Krystal had her hand on her head in aching pain. "Asura, hey... well it's nice to see you in a time like this." She chuckled and looked at the white dragon.

Asura quickly got up and dusted off her white robe. "I am truly sorry, M'lady," Asura bowed down, "Are you two alright?" She helped pick them up from the ground and dusted off their jogging uniform. "No injuries or major damage?"

"Yeah, we are okay," Fox spoke weakly. He looked up at the white dragon, "Oh," Fox was surprised. "It's you from that other day." The day where they encountered Kira possessing Falco and then Grey. "How do you know my name?"

"Please excuse me, Sir Fox, I guess we really haven't _met_ at all. I'm Asura Walker, Kira's younger twin sister and please forgive my clumsiness from that strange fall I recently had."

"It's nice to meet you, Asura. You don't have to be sorry, I know you probably didn't mean it." Fox was beginning to feel familiarity with the white dragon. "It's kinda strange, It's like we just met even though I never knew your name."

"Fox," Krystal said his name. "It's kind of a long story but we'll explain later. Let's finish this race."

"Ah... I almost forgot, now where were we?" Fox questioned. They lined back up where they were stopped and started there. "Asura, can you start us?"

"Sure, on three. One... two... three!" Asura shouted and waved on three as Fox and Krystal took off one last time. Already they were more than halfway to the end. "Goddesses, they are quick on their feet, just like old times," she murmured. "Oh have the times have changed, drastically." Asura smiled from the nostalgic memory.

Krystal was slightly ahead of Fox as she finished the race by dashing passed the trail. "I won... looks like you... lose... Fox..." she stopped and panted then fell to the ground.

Fox dropped to the ground tired, "How could... this happen... I can't believe I lost... I was so close to winning."

Asura quickly flew over to the end of the trail. "You guys are quick," she gave her hand to both of them. "Need some help?"

They both grabbed Asura's hands and got up. "Thanks," they both said.

Krystal caught her breath and then proceeded to talk. "So what brings you here, Asura?"

Asura began to look sad. "It's to tell you guys about the bad news. Mainly about Kira and myself and why I fell out of that portal you guys just saw recently a few minutes ago."

"Let's not talk about it here, Asura, it's too opened and people will be creeped out," Fox stated. The three were located in a park and it was publicly opened. They left to a nearby diner downtown. Fox and Krystal sat next to each other on the booth and Asura on the opposite side. "It's about Kira, and the other incarnations, you know them as Rain and Rune, M'lady."

"Yeah, I know, did something happen between you guys?" Krystal continued to read the menu.

Asura pulled back the hair covering her left eye. "I need you to look at me, again." They looked up once more to see that she has changed. "Do you notice anything strange about me?" Pulling up her sleeves to reveal violet colored scales in certain areas of her body.

"Are you okay?" Fox asked. Asura's eyes possessed two different colors, white and purple. Some of her scales were not her natural white color but altered slightly purple. "You two shouldn't be fighting anymore."

"I'll be alright, Sir Fox, the fighting has now ceased, forever and with me being the victor and absorbing her powers. I need to also update you with what's happened over the past month now and since the beginning. Lady Krystal already knows what happened before, and you should know when she fainted if you can remember that."

"I remember," he nodded. "It was back at home when Grey first mentioned the painting. You know, the one where there were a king and queen. We all thought there was something familiar about it until Slippy said it was us."

Asura nodded. "You are quite correct, and have the utmost strong memory like you always did," she compliments.

"May I take your order," the waitress walks up and asks. Fox and Krystal proceeded to order, except for Asura, she chose not to eat.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, ma'am?" she asked. Krystal sensed that the waitress thought strangely about a dragon in her sight. Who wouldn't be surprised at first sight of a new species on Corneria?

"I'm alright thanks for asking," Asura replies. The waitress walks away to submit the order.

The painting that Fox mentioned was created by Asura. The picture she drew was derived from her memories of the past when Fox and Krystal were once a king and queen. She remembers them from her past incarnation, Asura Rain, and she happened to have reincarnated to present day as Asura Walker. "You see, it is fate that has brought you guys together, just like before."

"So what actually happened?" Fox had asked. More mysterious that she said fate but what did it have to do with anything? Fox and Krystal were very unsure and confused but all of that was resolved by Asura's explanation.

"This all happened on a lost world, more importantly, a world we once destroyed, Cerinia and roughly a millennium passed. My past twin sister, Rune discovered before that in another time, you two would reincarnate into the beings now after your passing about another millennium later."

"Are you saying, that Fox was a possible descendant of Cerinia?" Krystal said.

"We would have to look at the history of Fox's parents to determine his origins. I'm sorry about mentioning it, Sir Fox."

"No worries," he smiled. "You don't have to be so formal with me, just call me Fox. I'm also quite surprised you know my parents. I'm from Papetoon, another planet outside the Lylat System."

"They are named, James and Vixy, correct? Just like I remembered, both also shared the same fate just like 1000 years ago. King Fox "James" was king before his assassination and you were the next one in line."

"Yeah..." he said quietly. "Both of my parents were killed by the same guy, Andross."

Fox's mother was innocently killed by Andross when a bomb was set off to kill James. Unfortunately, Vixy died in place of James and then it all started. James then hired Peppy Hare and Pigma Dengar to fulfill a mission on Venom only to have him die from a betrayal. James' downfall started with Pigma "volunteering" and attacked both James and Peppy. Only Peppy made it back alive and alone to tell the tale.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Asura said apologetically, "I did not intentionally wish to bring it up."

"It's not your fault. It's okay to talk about it."

Krystal hugged him to help relieve his problem. "It's okay, Fox, I too also share the same thing. My parents also died but strangely no one knows how they died. That's when I got the distress call from planet Sauria."

"Are your parents named, Jett and Sapphire? I too wasn't able to find a cause of their deaths. It was just left alone."

Krystal went into a shock. "Yeah... its really a shame and I'm surprised you know a lot about people."

"Yes, but let's no longer talk about passings, it's kinda.. you know, breaking the mood for me. Too emotional for me to handle."

"So why have you come here?" Krystal asked. It was strange enough that she would appear on Corneria in front of the foxes.

"Long story," she begins. "I actually was fighting Kira and the past _literally_ came back to kill her. Then I consumed Kira's shard and then I unwillingly created a portal that got me here." Asura then had that look in her eyes, a feeling of determination and willpower. "I want to be a part of your team."

Fox saw the fire in her eyes. Courageous and strong-willed, she really wanted to help them out. "I'll contact General Pepper and see if he can allow it. If you have anything, please let me know right away."

"I'll let you guys in on a secret, I am actually 100 years old in age, but converting that to Lylat years is 25 and I'm also a Demi-Goddess dragon."

"What can a Demi-Goddess dragon perform?" Krystal wondered.

"I can cast my normal light abilities so far but not Kira's dark power. _They_ never told me about them."

Fox acknowledged, "I see, you'll just have to train and hopefully you learn it by then." Their food was served and they started to eat. Twenty minutes have passed and they finished. Asura offered to pay the bill for the talk she had with both Fox and Krystal.

"Will this cover it all?" She handed the waitress a hundred credits for a thirty credit bill.

"Ma'am I think that's way more than enough."

"Just keep the change," the waitress took the money and walked away. "Alright, I want to speak to this General Pepper that you spoke of." They left the diner and headed towards the humid outside.

Somewhere in the same diner, a small group consisting of 3 people sat down. Each of the members wore a mask to hide their identity while they stayed hidden. "It seems like Star Fox has one additional member and its that dragon." He spoke quietly to his other members so no one would hear them. "Let's ambush them later and take what they value." They all laughed at once and slowly walked out of the diner. Discretely, they slowly followed behind them and hid with whatever they found.

Fox answered back to Asura, "Sure thing, he's down at the Command Center, Floor 120. It's within walking distance, and about ten minutes from here."

"I need an answer as soon as possible," she said impatiently. Asura grabbed Fox and Krystal's hand and flew into the air. They covered large amounts of distance through the air and would only take less than 30 seconds. Asura's wings will only appear when she calls for them. "We dragons are known for extreme flight in the air, can you guys handle it?"

"It's nothing much," Krystal shouted. "We know how to pilot Arwings and somehow you are almost swift as one."

"Mhm, Dragon's Descent is an anti-gravity type of flight. I can alter speeds faster than high technology and without gravity affecting me."

"Right there, Asura," Fox pointed on the building in the center of downtown. "You see that tall building, just head to the top floor." Asura consumed more power to fly higher to the top. She reached tremendous speeds that she almost broke the sound barrier. If she were to break the sound barrier, chances would be that Fox and Krystal would lose their hearing. It satisfied Krystal that she didn't go too quickly.

The group hid behind cars parked nearby. The leader pulled down his mask, "Those two," cursing at Fox and Krystal. "If they didn't have that damn dragon we would have achieved our goal by now." It was revealed to be Wolf, leader of Star Wolf. The rest of the team removed their masks. Each revealing Leon, and Pigma. "Don't forget to contact back to the team whenever you spot them."

"Yes, sir," they replied. Wolf re-equipped his mask and walked away from the group. Pigma walked opposite to Wolf but his path was completely different from the others. He is required to go through alleyways to stay hidden because of his large size. Leon camouflaged and followed their flight directions. Their plan is to ambush them whenever they were caught off guard. The moment one of the members spot the two, they display a location and begin the plan.

Shortly, they arrive at the top floor in front of Pepper's office window. Fox knocked on the office window, "Hey, General!" he waved. General Pepper heard a muffled version of Fox's voice and turned around. "W-what? Fox is that you? And Krystal too?"

"Hiya, General Pepper," Krystal greeted and waved.

"It's nice to see you guys at a time like this, but who is your friend here?" Pepper was referring to Asura.

She flapped her wings harder to maintain height in the air. "Hello, Sir Pepper, I'm Asura Walker, I've met these two about a month ago and can you let us in, please? My arms are getting a bit tired."

"Oh, my apologies." General Pepper quickly opened the window. Asura flew in and gently set down Fox and Krystal. Her wings vanished from her back.

"So what brings you guys here?" Pepper asked.

"Asura says she wants to help us, like join our team," Fox answered.

General Pepper looked at Asura. "So you want to join the mercenary team, Star Fox? Well, that isn't an easy task and then you have Grey. There may be a possibility that you, Asura can take Grey's spot. He may not be eligible for combat yet." Pepper knew the secret with himself and Grey since he is a former militia member. They would just have to ask Grey about his problem but anyways.

"Don't worry, Sir Pepper, I won't let you guys down. I will not be a burden to you guys."

General Pepper felt that she was determined, even if it were to be impossible. He just couldn't say no to someone like her. "Okay, I'll see what I can do, but first we need to see your overall ability."

They took her to another floor, the gun range to be exact. General Pepper, Fox, and Krystal watched behind her and she picked up the blaster. Asura held the blaster incorrectly and fired the first shot. The way she held the gun caused it to recoil and forced her to miss the target by miles. Just as Pepper was going to speak, Asura cut him off. "Don't worry, I won't miss this next shot." Asura repositioned her arms and legs. Which greatly reduces the recoil given from the gun. Firing once more, she hit directly in the center. She fired the entire clip, not missing a single shot after the first.

"Amazing shot, Asura," Pepper acknowledged. _Where did she figure out the trick? I've only seen James do it before. That stance, that grip._ Pepper's eyes were astonished at the sight of the stance. He couldn't get it off his mind but he had to continue. "Do you know close combat fighting?

This was the moment for Asura as she favored close combat. It was shared by her lost sister when they were once guardians. Pepper lead her into another room. A very spacious room with nothing but sharp weapons on the wall. General Pepper spoke through the microphone, "Choose your weapon of choice and be prepared to face an onslaught of combat fighting robots." Asura grabbed a long sword and a small knife. She unsheathes the sword and readied for combat.

A robot ejected from the wall in front of her. It came charging at her with a spear. Asura dashes to the side and slashed the spear and then stabbed the robot with the sword. "Not bad, is that all?" The robot blew up into many fragments. Metal and wires flew everywhere.

"Just two more in progressing difficulty." The next robot appeared with three swords. It spun quickly at Asura but she hopped over the spinning attack and landed on its head. She stabbed the sword into its head and finished it off for good.

"One last robot, Asura," Krystal called.

"Too easy," Asura taunts at them and jumps off.

This last robot came out, but it carried 5 weapons. 3 swords, one spear, and one large axe. The weapons each covered the body, meaning there we no weak points. "Huh?" Asura couldn't see an opening. The three swords created a spinning shield to increase its defense from the side. The spear was meant for extreme offense while the axe favored in defense. Then she felt her hand feeling warmer. There was a dark aura blazing from her within her hand.

"What? Why now?" She tried to hide it and grabbed the knife and threw it above its head where it was opened. The attack shocked and stunned its body for a brief moment. Asura followed up her attack by slashing off the arms holding the spear and axe before almost getting hit by retaliation.

Asura began to breathe heavily from the lack of stamina. "So many weapons on one thing... **I don't want to lose**." Her voice changed mysteriously as everyone else saw she equipped another weapon from thin air. The sword she held disappeared and another weapon reappeared. Fox and Krystal both realize that the weapon was none other than Kira's scythe.

"Asura!" They both yelled and tapped the window.

She didn't respond as she was under no control in her power. Asura slashed the robot with the scythe until it was completely destroyed. With the parts scattered and destroyed, it seemed like nothing at this point.

"Asura!" Krystal shouted again through the window. Krystal started to feel the extreme change in her aura and will. It turned out to be a nightmare that Krystal has felt before. "Oh no... not this again." Krystal fell onto her bottom and panicked.

"Krys? Are you okay?" Fox comforted her. "Stay with me now." Krystal held onto her bearings.

Asura's violet eye was already glowing, and the aura around her was already darkened. " **Disappear!** " she screamed, " **I want everything to just disappear!** " Asura then suddenly reawakened back to normal and dropped the scythe as it disappeared. She fell backwards onto the floor.

"General Pepper, cancel the program," Fox shouted.

Pepper overrode the system to shut off and they got Asura outside.

"What happened? Did I complete the test?" she questioned.

"Yeah..." Krystal spoke silently. "You did, but you went into some sort of trance that made you go insane like Kira," Krystal explained. With the power of telepathy, Krystal can feel when someone's aura is changing. How someone's emotions may feel and know what someone is saying. "It's felt... really scary..." she spoke with fear in her voice. It reminded her how familiar its destructive power felt.

"Did I really? I'm sorry for letting you guys down, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"It's not your fault, it's just a brand new power, right? Fox said. "You will slowly learn it."

"Can I finish at least whatever is left?" Asura asked weakly.

General Pepper saw her determination even though she was already in a weakened state. "Come back tomorrow when you feel stronger, I probably shouldn't have used a program that dangerous to cause something like that. The engineers will take a look at the intensity of the program. It seems like you were able to achieve the highest difficulty."

"Thank you, Sir Pepper. I feel... so sleepy too..." Asura drifted off to a peaceful slumber onto Krystal's arms.

Pepper spoke with Fox privately. "She seems really serious about all of this. Are you sure she is fit for the team, Fox?"

"Krystal and I were both at the park when she dropped in from nowhere. We went to the diner downtown where she told us about joining us."

"Is there anything that you would want to share with me for a clear explanation."

Fox went through the entire explanation with Asura and her past. How she knew Fox and Krystal to other people and her abilities. "She actually saved us one time from another being, her sister who tried to take over Falco and use Grey as well."

"Ahhh, I understand. She will have to take Grey's spot on the team but do hear me out about his problem," he explained. "Have Krystal watch over her from time to time okay, Fox?"

Fox raises his hand for a salute. "Thanks, General Pepper." Fox went back to tell the news when he saw Asura fast asleep.

General Pepper began to think to himself. " _My goodness, she is the first person to ever perform such amazing skill against a glitch in our program. The program was set to be difficulties one, four and eight but the last robot was a ten. And that stance back at the shooting range. It definitely followed James' own stance and blaster grip. Where did she learn all of this?_

Fox over to Krystal. "Well, she is now a part of the team and we should probably bring her home to rest," Fox concludes. "General Pepper also said for you to watch over her."

"That's great, and my telepathy shall provide me with her thoughts and aura." Krystal noticed Asura smiling in her sleep. "You know, I wonder what they are thinking sometimes," Krystal explains that Asura's mind is too strong for her to access on her own.

Fox had his hand on Krystal's shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder too." Fox picked up the sleeping dragon and they carried her home.

"Goodbye, General Pepper," the foxes said in unison.

Before they left, General Pepper three over a pair of keys. "Take my car, Fox, I don't want you tiring yourself now."

"Thank you, sir." Fox and Krystal left the building.

* * *

(Back at Home)

Falco was inside his room as he began his pilot training on the simulation Slippy created. He fired down onto three enemies before firing a bomb at the fleet behind them. "Oh yeah! Bullseye!" He shouted.

Peppy shouted back from another room, "Could you be a little less quiet, Falco? I'm trying to read here!"

"Hey, Falco?" Grey walked inside his room and spoke in a concerning voice.

"What's up, Grey?" Falco acknowledged.

"I've been meaning to ask you," he answered. "Can you teach me how to fly Arwings? I heard that you are the Ace Pilot."

"Sure thing, man." Falco got up from his seat. "Just sit here and make sure you adjust yourself for flight simulation."

Falco went through the instructions for the joystick and the extra buttons. "I know for sure you don't have an Arwing but Slippy could just prepare you one."

Grey chuckled, "Well... That's if I can fly one, I'm more of a ground missions kind of guy. I prefer ground combat rather than aerial combat. During my time in the army, I was ranked high enough to perform solo missions."

"That's great and it also comes handy to learn both for future missions. Now the first thing is to activate the power for the Arwing. That would be this green button right here," Falco pointed. "Just to let you know, every Arwing is equipped with the same technology."

Grey pushed the button and the simulation booted up. On the screen read, _Activate G-Diffuser System to begin_. "What does this mean?"

"G-Diffusers are what brings the Arwing into flight and ignores gravity. That would be this button," he pointed to a blue button.

"Alright, G-Diffusers are now active." Grey began the simulation. He already knew the joystick controlled the reticle and movement of the Arwing itself. Enemy fighters were already inbound on the screen.

"Just push the button on the joystick to fire away."

Grey pushed down the red button on top of the joystick. He fired lasers on two enemies before taking a hit from the third. "Oh no, Falco I got hit! Will I die?!" Grey panicked.

"Relax, Grey. That was just some minor damage and it's just a simulation. In reality, if you take way too many hits, the Arwing will be heavily damaged and the consequences may or will be severe. Stay calm on a situation like this okay? There are also shields on every Arwing to minimize the damage taken."

"I got it!" Grey said confidently. He ended the level by firing down the last squad of 5 enemies.

"There you go, Grey. You finished the tutorial."

Slippy walked inside, "Hey you two, I heard about what you were talking about. Grey, if you'd like, you could use my Arwing in future missions. I'm just a burden to the team whenever I fly but I believe you can do better."

Falco looked back at him. "It seems like you can start practicing real-time flight."

"Ah yes," Grey smiled. "Thanks a lot, Slippy. I can finally see what you guys do. Especially with my sister, Krystal in the air. She has always bested me in everything but I want to be better than her someday."

"Maybe in flight you can prove exceptional, Grey." Slippy cheered. "I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

"Two targets spotted," Leon said into his communications as he was Far east from Fox. He spotted Fox driving in Pepper's car with Krystal in the passenger seat. He was unable to spot Asura, who was lying asleep in the backseat. "So boss, how do we approach?" Fox drove on a highway near a bridge.

" _Use your sniper rifle and fire at the tire in the front. Make sure they are both alive, especially the vixen._ "

Leon prepped his sniper, attaching the silencer and loading in one bullet. He aimed down and fired the shot at the tire in the front. The bullet made contact with the tire as it blew apart. "Bingo."

Fox was already driving at a fast speed when the tire popped. "Shit!" The car began to swerve and it flipped over the bridge. It then made an impact into the ground shortly later and luckily the distance wasn't that high up.

Krystal was the first to knock out and Asura was left unharmed but still asleep. Fox, unfortunately, suffered a bloody wound to his head but still conscious. The adrenaline rush he had nullified the pain but it slowly began to hurt. "Krystal!" He tried to shake her awake but she didn't respond. Fox thought she was dead when he suddenly felt her pulse. He was glad when he felt it but someone was standing outside. It was already too late to look back for their friend.

A noise of a gun being armed was heard. "Hands up, McCloud." They held their blaster to Fox's head. Fox had no choice but to submit because of his condition.

"You." Fox looked angered at the person.

* * *

Sealies: Yeah... to be honest, this is pretty long and probably the first time I've ever made it this long. But I was on hiatus for a while and haven't been in activity lately so I probably wasn't keeping track. I hope it is still enjoyable and not confusing as I tried not to make it confusing. Do leave reviews for questions.

Updates: If you have been rereading previous chapters within the last three weeks of seeing this chapter. I have been rereading and editing them to properly fit the later chapters. It's optional to reread but it isn't a drastic change to alter the entire story. I may not be active for the next few weeks due to school but that's okay.


	7. Mission Zero - Escape

Chapter 7: Mission Zero - Escape

* * *

Krystal woke up and tied down to a chair. Her head starts to throb of pain and she tries to ease it away. _Where am I? Ugh, my head hurts so much. Am I tied to a chair?_ As she struggles to move out. Her arms and legs were bound together. _Jeez, these are on tight._ The lights start to turn on and lit the entire room. Krystal spots another person in front of her as she questions their identity. "Who are you?" She has never seen it heard about this person yet.

"Wouldn't you want to know," they responded. This person to Krystal had a large figure to himself. Sounded maniacal and looked more so as a criminal. "The name's Pigma Dengar, and I know you are looking for Fox." He happens to know his condition but it remained mysterious if he had a connection to anyone.

Krystal attempts to break off the ropes bound to her. "Let me out of here," she says angered to her breath. Pigma walks away from the room. "When I get out, you are going to pay." Krystal thought about how Pigma was involved with Fox's father, James McCloud in his death. A door could be heard closing behind Pigma. Momentarily, another creature emerged from the wall behind Krystal. The mysterious figure came closer and whispered. "Shh, stay quiet, we don't want them to hear us." They cut off the ropes with their blade and freed Krystal. High precision was necessary or Krystal would risk fatal injury.

"Asura?" Krystal spoke to her. It was as she knew who the person was without looking.

The white dragon replied, "Mhm, let's get you out of here, M'lady." Asura finished cutting off the ropes off Krystal.

"They have Fox, and that Pigma person," Krystal said. Krystal also noticed how Asura was wearing a maid's outfit. "What's with the maiden's clothing?" Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, well except for one thing.

"I wore this as a disguise and _became_ a maiden." It sounded like it was a bit unnecessary but required. "I also remembered that Pigma guy." Asura opened up a portal for Krystal. "This should lead you back to Corneria, and you really need to head back right now." Asura had high concerns for her health and life.

Krystal refused to leave, "I want to help, I need Fox just like he needs us."

Asura wanted to argue back but she was halted by another rule. "I guess I can't say no to your orders, Guardian's ruling contradicts my point," she shrugs. There was a door that would lead them out the prison. Asura broke the door's iron bars with her sword as both objects broke down. The iron bars were cleanly cut but the sword was fractured into many pieces. "Can't use this anymore," she dematerialized the broken sword away.

It seems like no one had heard the loud noise coming from this room. Pigma was also nowhere to be found by the two and they stepped out. Krystal was freed from the horrid and cramped prison. "Man, I can't believe how bad it was." Krystal walked to the exit but was halted. "Huh?" Asura had grabbed her arm.

"There's a hidden alarm there, we can't see it but there are invisible lasers." Asura pointed at the electronic pad nearby. There was a code but the device itself could be altered or hack to their favor. Asura inputted a four-digit code and the lasers were deactivated. "Alright, let's go."

"How did you?" Krystal looked awfully confused. What she had seen before and now. She knew that Asura had learned a lot since the last time they were in trouble.

Asura held out a book in her hands. "I learned from our own teammates." The title read _Hacking for the Advanced_. "It's a little something from Slippy's inventory of books." The book then disappeared and they made their way out.

As they ran down the halls, Krystal and Asura discussed the plan. "What now?" Krystal asked.

Asura answered, "First we find Fox and then we get out of here as quickly as possible." Shortly, Krystal and Asura bump into a guard after turning the corner and fell to their bottoms.

"Hey, wait a minute, what are you doing with the prisoner?" The guard was angry and aimed his gun at Asura. "State your purpose!"

Asura cleared her throat, " **None of your business**." Her violet eye glowed dark and she kicked the guard's gun from his grip. Seeing the gun on the ground, the guard made an attempt to pick it back up. Asura stomped onto his hand and halted his actions.

"ACK! You little bitch," the pain entered into his hand. He grabbed Asura's leg and threw her back to Krystal. The two made an impact with against each other and they were knocked down onto the floor. "You shouldn't have done something idiotic like that." The guard grabbed his gun again and armed it against Asura's chest. "Goodbye." If the blast were to go through, Krystal would also be caught in the crossfire.

Suddenly before he fired, a flash of light blinded his eyes and Krystal's eyes. Fear went through into Krystal's body. Afraid that she would go blind forever but the blindness settled. Krystal opened her eyes to see the guard was actually struck down and his chest was slashed open. "W-what?" Krystal's face had a strange expression of surprise. The guard fell to his frontside and in Krystal's view. "What... just happened?" Krystal got up quickly and backed up as she didn't know what was going on.

Asura was standing behind him after his tragic fall. Her hands were holding a violet and black scythe. The same scythe that Kira used to wield before. It matched the same design as what Krystal and Fox saw before. A soul was released from his body and Asura consumed its power. Her eyes settled and she reverted back to herself. Asura released her hands from the scythe and it disappeared on the floor. "Damn, I didn't have to do that." Asura cursed herself and her powers that she could not control. "My god dam self, why can't I learn to god damn. UGH!" She kicked the wall in anger and hatred. She continued to mumble about herself and the strange power. It was a very strong language that Krystal mentally tried to block out.

Krystal reassured that it was alright which managed to calm her down. Well, not a lot but something at most. "Asura, it's okay, you did your best."

Asura began to shed a tear, "You don't understand, M'lady. I risked your life, and I could have killed you."

"I'm alright, am I not?" Krystal commanded her to continue onwards. Asura wiped her tears and made her way forward. They needed to find a control room to locate Fox's location. There was an open doorway down the hall and chatter could be heard. Krystal zoned into the conversation and heard people talking about the cameras. This must have been the control room if she managed to locate it. "Three people, one is armed but they each are spread apart." Krystal explained one was near the cameras, the others were on opposite corners.

Asura and Krystal quietly but swiftly walked down the hall to the door. Asura lined herself next to the door and listened to the conversation.

"Can you believe it, the boss and his crew mates actually captured Fox McCloud and his little bitch or something." They had their laughs and continued to talk.

Asura was angered to her heart and wanted to harm them. Anger and rage filled her heart faster than normal and she really wanted to go overboard. " **I cannot believe they would say something like that.** " Gritting her teeth and she got up, but Krystal halted her actions and told her to remain calm. She had to listen or else it would happen again. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to get so angry." The aura spewing from her body returned back and she calmly remained in place. There was a constant repeat to herself that killing should not be the answer. She tried to think of something else that would not trigger such destructive behavior or act. Something happy or exciting that would distract her from the dark power. It wasn't working to her favor, however.

Krystal didn't know any other way to approach this plan but an alternative way. "Let's just find another way to Fox." Asura did not respond but said that this was the only way. It wasn't known what she was thinking at the moment but it was probably something irrelevant to the cause. Asura ignored Krystal's command as she entered the room. "Asura?!" Krystal's voice did not phase her hearing. The dragon ignored every sound and command coming from Krystal.

One of the guards noticed Asura approaching inside. "Hey, you aren't allowed in here, no one gave you permission in here." The aura in her heart became darker when Krystal felt its emotion. It cried in fear of the darkness over taking its lightly aura. "Speak up, why have you come here?" Asura did not answer but looked into his eyes with a deadly stare. The guard and Asura both made eye contact but something was off with Asura's eyes. The other two guards watched as her violet eye was glowing and possessing the armed guard's body. His body began to emit a strange colored aura that resembles the dark side of him.

" **Now, attack your useless friends, they are nothing to my will,** " Asura commanded. The armed guard targeted his gun at the others. They pleaded and begged for mercy but the possessed did not respond and he fired. Krystal could hear the gunshots and screams of the guards who were killed on the job. It wasn't a pleasant sound as they had screams of the damned. Finally, they were put to an end of their miserable lives and Asura continued to command the armed guard. She grabbed his throat and asked a question, " **Tell me now, where can I find Fox McCloud?** " Krystal felt the resemblance in Asura's voice to General Scales.

"He's on the next floor, he is currently being imprisoned by Pigma Dengar, our leader for this section of our base. Fox McCloud is said to be useful for something as what Wolf O'Donnell told us." Asura released his captive soul and the guard fainted. His unconscious body dropped to the floor as if he was lifeless. Asura's dark aura settled down and she returned with a different thought. Asura fell to her knees, and feeling guilty for what she has done. She managed to kill almost three people with two of the guards being deceased. Curses left her opened mouth and the sound of each curse worsened with each saying. "What in the god damn is wrong with me?!" She continued to yell and damaged random objects she sees in her way. First being the tables and then the chairs and finally the walls. Asura had broken almost everything inside the room besides the cameras.

Krystal entered the room and tried her best to reassure Asura. After a little while it started to settle down. However, it seems strange that normal Asura could become an angry white dragon in her normal form. Even though her normal form is just light and such. It's not in her personality as Krystal thought it would be. Then she came to the conclusion that the dark power was altering her emotions. At one point Asura is normal but later she could have Kira's personality and go into a wild rage. It's out of Krystal's grasp to help maintain her personality but there will be a time where Asura will control it. "Relax, it's just something you are learning to control. It will be alright just remain calm and let's find Fox." Asura took in deep breaths and meditated for a bit. She even made sure to hide the bodies so they would not be visible.

It wasn't a long time before she was fully calm of herself. They set off for the nearby elevator in search of Fox's whereabouts. Down the hallway they traveled and around the corner. The end of the hallway had an elevator waiting for them and they proceeded inside. Krystal pushed the button and they waited for the next floor to appear. Asura spoke again about earlier and said apologetically, "I'm sorry about what happened just now." She wasn't happy about her actions. It isn't in her nature to go on a rampage and become a being of mass destruction. As she explained, Asura continued to be apologetic to Krystal.

Krystal accepted her apology and told her it wasn't such a big deal. "It's more like you are trying to learn its potential. You will control its power, I believe in you."

Asura slightly smiled, "Thank you, for believing in me, M'lady." Asura hugged Krystal as an appreciation for moral support. Krystal smiled and hugged her back. Together, they would fulfill a mission together as new members. The elevator doors opened and guards were everywhere. This floor was the training room apparently but also had a hidden room. Krystal hid behind the door buttons but Asura stood in the middle. She was most likely a non-suspected person. After all, Asura _is_ the hired maiden for this location. The guards all glanced over at her and complimented how she looked. Some said she looked extremely pretty and others said she looked really cute.

This made it extremely harder for her to carry out the mission. Everyone was just so nice to her that she really didn't want to kill anyone. Asura went along with the flow, "Aww, thanks, you guys," her face was blushed with red. _How can I proceed without a disturbance? This is also weird, I don't even know or like anyone here but they are all so kind._ Then a vision unknowingly popped into her head. It was the vision from the future. Asura could see herself misleading all the guards and tricking them to do her bidding. Asura waved at all the guards, there were at least 7 guards. "Hey there fellas, can you help me with some labor work? I'm so exhausted of moving some heavy supplies from the supply room here to the lower floors. Sir Wolf always has me working endlessly without a break and it just gives me so much pain." Her complaining attracted the attention of every guard.

"Damn, Miss, the boss must really need you for something. Here, let us help you," the guards proceeded to follow Asura and Krystal made her way out. Silently, she crouch walked to a nearby sofa and awaited for Asura to return. Singing could be heard from a distance and bodies hit the floor really hard. Krystal decided to listen in on the song only to have her feeling slightly drowsy. *Yawning* "Oh my goodness... I'm so sleepy," right before she fell asleep, Asura ran back just in time to catch her falling.

"Don't forget the mission, M'lady." Asura shook her awake. Krystal was struggling to stay awake but she managed to keep slightly conscious.

Krystal continued to yawn, "What..." rubbing her eyes, "did you even do?" She was beginning to fall fast asleep now. Open, close, open, close, Krystal tried to stay awake but she was losing it.

"A lullaby spell, one of my songs of light and it causes people who hear it to fall fast asleep. It's most effective on insomniacs." Asura carried Krystal on her back and went to the room's location. She was hoping Krystal would not hear the sound of the song. Unfortunately, Krystal was listening and she was on the verge of sleeping. "M'lady, this song is going to take a while to wear off." Asura poking and pinching Krystal's cheeks. "Stay awake please."

Krystal constantly opened and closed her eyes to try and stay awake. "But... I'm so... sleepy..." Krystal finally went to sleep and she started snoring. Asura was now carrying a sleeping vixen. What could she do right besides attempt to awaken her.

Asura didn't think this would happen so she kept on finding way to keep her awake. Asura sang with her voice to heal her body from sleeping. It wasn't working at all but she knew Krystal would be alright. "I don't want to do this," Asura had another idea in mind. She took her finger and started to tickle Krystal's ears. It reckoned it would work since Asura knows that is one of her soft spots. Krystal slowly opened her eyes and giggled slightly after she woke up. "The queen enjoys this the most from the King and ourselves (Rain and Rune). This is so fun and cute to mess with her."

"Hey... that tickles." Krystal wagged her tail excitedly and finally woke up feeling unknowingly happy. "I'm awake now, what is happening?" Asura explained they were closing in on Fox's location. Krystal got off of Asura and they continued their way to the room. The hallway was very long but it didn't take long before they arrived to the entrance way. Asura hacked down the door as it opened up. There he was, Fox was just sitting on a chair. His arms and legs were restrained to the chair.

Krystal rushed over to untie him. "Fox, are you okay?" There was no response coming from him. Krystal finally untied him from the chair but something was strange about him. Asura pulled back Krystal and shielded her with her right arm. She said there was something strange coming off from him. Fox slowly stood up and looked at Krystal into her eyes. He was evil with a malicious intent as Asura described in his heart.

His body was being overruled by a dark trace that Asura said was from Kira. "I can see it, Fox has a dark trace inside of him. Someone must have implanted that into him but who?" Another being was standing behind him, a large figure to be exact.

Krystal recognizes his looks from earlier when she was imprisoned. "Pigma." She was back again and ready to fight for Fox's freedom. "Let him go, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"We'll see about that, now attack them," Pigma commanded Fox. Despite being an enemy, Fox unwillingly listened and pounced onto Krystal. She was pinned to the ground and Asura watched it all happen.

"Ack! Fox?!" Krystal struggled to resist against Fox's grasp. His hands were on her throat as he wanted to kill her through suffocation. "F-Fox... stop... it." Krystal had her hands on Fox's arms and tried to push them back.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Asura looked dead eyed into Pigma. "No... it doesn't even matter, I know who you are. You are the one who murdered Master James."

Pigma grinned and laughed grimly. "Of course, and it was all an inside job."

Asura quickly grabbed Fox's shirt and sang into his ears the same lullaby. This time Krystal did not hear it so she did not fall asleep. Fox, on the other hand, heard the entire song and fell deep asleep. The dark trace inside him began to exit his body and into Asura's body. Asura then helped up Krystal from the floor and dusted her off. "Are you alright?"

Krystal panted for breath, "I'll... be fine." Asura warned her to stay back for a little bit. Things were about to go crazy between Asura and Pigma starting now. There happened to be a connection between Asura and Pigma. Krystal did not know of this until she heard the words, _Master James_ , just a few moments ago. "Who is your master?"

Asura gave a dead look into Pigma's eyes. "James McCloud was my master and mentor. He was the one I vowed my life too, but this fool over there was involved in killing him." Asura is angered by Pigma's actions. Krystal felt no forgiveness from Asura's cold emotion. "Even my sister, Kira wanted Master James alive, even though she was corrupted. **I'll just carry out her terms too.** " Asura finally went into control of the dark and light powers she possessed. No longer did she go on a rampage. " **With this power and Krystal's support, you will die to our hands**." Asura blinked behind Pigma and disappeared with him elsewhere.

Krystal saw their mysterious disappearance. "Huh? Where did they?" That didn't matter, she had a Fox to worry about. "Fox?" Krystal shook him awake but after a while, he woke up.

"What..." his head began to throb of pain. "Happened?" Fox spoke weakly to Krystal.

Krystal hugged him and she knew he was alright. "Fox! You are okay!"

"Where are we?" Fox looked around the area. A place they have never seen or been to until now.

Krystal answered, "We were captured but Asura saved us."

Fox went into panic mode, "Where is she?!"

Krystal had a grim look on her face, "She took Pigma and disappeared but that doesn't matter." Her expression changed to worrying. "We were looking for you." Fox got up from the floor and helped Krystal up. He wanted to leave since he and Krystal were forced to be here.

"Let's go, I don't want to be here any longer," Fox says.

Right before leaving, Asura comes back from the other dimension with Pigma tied up in chains. His body was brutally wounded with cuts and bruises in weak spots like his arms and legs. His eyes showed his fear from Asura causing major damage. "He is lucky enough that I had full control over Kira's power. Otherwise he would have been a goner and _her_ fuel for power." Asura kicked his stomach once more as he fell to the ground breathing for air. "Don't you want anything out of this, Fox?" There were two different emotions coming out of Asura, one from herself and one from the late Kira. Krystal felt their pain in a way that they did not deserve or want.

Fox looked at the brutally beaten Pigma. He thought of his options, end his life or spare him. When Fox first found out about Pigma, he always wanted to kill him in act of revenge for his father. Now all of that is so sudden and he has to make a choice. Asura would allow either life or death but prefer he should die because of James' death and Kira's will. Krystal, on the other hand, disliked the idea of killing and wanted Pigma to be spared but still punished at least. She thinks everyone deserves another chance. This goes down to Fox, kill or be spared. Asura pleads that he must die, Krystal begged Fox not to kill him as he already been through suffering. Fox made his decision and chose to side with Krystal and spared his life. "Let him live, he's already been through hell because of you, Asura, just imprison him."

Asura picked up and created a portal. "Where do you want him?"

"The strongest prison you can find," Fox answered.

Asura pushed Pigma into the portal and looked back. "Don't forget to return back home to the others." With the snap of her fingers, Asura opened a portal for Fox and Krystal to travel back home. Asura entered the portal she had opened for Pigma and left as it closed behind her.

Fox took Krystal's hands and kneeled onto his knees. He started to break down, as if he was guilty of something. "K-Krystal... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you," he cried.

Krystal also kneeled down and went in for a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and looked into his emerald green eyes. "It's alright, Fox, I know you didn't mean it. You did the right thing with Pigma, I don't like to see bloodshed anymore." Krystal wiped his tears away from his face. "I'd like to see a smile on your face, we are okay now. It's just me and you, together again like we always wanted us to be. Asura would like to see that as well." Fox smiled, he knew she was not wrong. Fox loved Krystal and Krystal loved Fox. Fate has always brought the two together and nothing shall break it apart with the help of the dragon.

"Thank you," he said. "Let's go home now." Fox lent his hand out to Krystal and picked her up. Together, they held their hands together, side by side. They went into the portal and went straight for home.

* * *

Krystal and Fox made it out the portal into the other side. It lend them inside their house as they saw their friends awaiting their arrival. The first one who responded was Krystal's little twin brother. Grey tackled Krystal into the couch and hugged her tightly. "Krystal! You are okay!" Grey would not let go because of how happy he was. "Did they hurt you?" as he released his grip.

Krystal said she was alright and nothing bad had really happened. "It was thanks to Asura, that she saved both me and Fox." Grey took thought into the dragon. He said nice things about her and how much she has done for him.

Grey checked on Fox to see his condition. "Fox? You seem to have a wound on your head." Fox touched the wound and blood slightly dyed on his fur. He said it wasn't anything too dangerous or harmful. "You should get that cleaned at least, c'mon now," Grey pulled Fox to the bathroom.

Falco and Slippy were glad that the two vulpines were in great condition. "Don't forget about the training, you two," Slippy exclaimed. There was a training regime scheduled for next week before their very first mission after the break. Falco bragged and said it would be too easy for Fox. For Krystal, however, it would be very challenging.

Krystal countered his argument, "What makes you say that?" Her confidence sparked in her heart and into her words. "I can do anything you can do."

Falco crosses his arms in determination. "Alright then, let's see who performs better after the exams." Falco walks away to his room. "Good luck next week," he shouted.

Krystal looked at Slippy, "Is it really that hard?" she spoke worryingly.

Slippy sat next to the vixen and comforted her. "It's not that bad, you could probably do better than me, Krystal." Slippy's words cheered Krystal's morale a little higher and she smiled. "Besides, you and Fox are almost equally skilled and maybe that friend of yours can even help you."

"Asura?" Krystal talked about how Asura's personality and her powers at bay. "Asura is a long time friend and guardian from another timeline. She exists purely to protect us, but she is also your 5th member who replaces Grey."

Slippy's eyes had opened wide. He didn't think that another person would take Grey's place. "But Grey, what would he do without a spot?"

To answer his question, Asura appears inside the home through her portals. Her body begins to recreate itself and she becomes whole. "Sir Pepper has ordered me to be the 5th member on the team and because of Grey's mysterious condition, he cannot go through combat." Asura kept Grey's condition a secret but she assumed only Krystal would know. She talked to it with them in private. "You know that telepathic problem Grey has? Well, it's because he's developing a new mental power, telekinesis and with that, his telepathy will be disrupted for a while until he masters it." Asura told them not to worry as Grey will eventually push through that power.

Asura appeared to be wearing her normal attire, a white robe as she originally had. "Where is Grey, I need to speak to him." Asura left the living room and walked around the house. Slippy said the time was getting late and told Krystal good night. Krystal left to her room and washed herself off and went to bed.

"It's been a long day, I hope for the best between us," Krystal kept the thought together. _I wonder if I'm not enough to satisfy Fox? What if he doesn't like me for who I am? Whatever, I'm just crazy_. Krystal went straight to sleep.


	8. One Last Time

Chapter 8: One Last Time

Krystal had just finished her warm-ups before the real training. "Alright, Fox, where do we start?" Stretching her arms and legs until she felt better.

"Running for at least a mile or so." Fox and Krystal lined themselves behind the line. "It shouldn't take too long but be careful and don't trip, okay?" They lined their selves behind the start line of the track.

Krystal saw the worry look in his face. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." Krystal quickly kissed his cheek and ran off. She could be heard laughing while still running.

It left Fox feeling lovestruck and a bit confused until he shook his head awake. His body started to overheat with blush and excitement. It sparked an adrenaline rush in his body, "Hey! Get back over here!" Fox shouted and ran after Krystal and all that was heard is Krystal laughing. Fox quickly accelerated his speed and caught up with Krystal. "That was sneaky, I'll give you that." He ran beside Krystal.

Krystal giggles, "There's more to where that came from." She blew a charming kiss and wink into his face and Fox started to doze off. Fox saw the beauty in her eyes but he needed to focus. He just could not maintain his focus. His lover was running right beside him and he could not contain himself. Love was something that kept him motivated, Fox thought. If Krystal had never existed in his life, he would have done many things differently. He was glad to have saved her from impending death and suffering. Krystal read his thoughts and started to blush. Maybe he did have feelings for her and always cared. There wasn't any negativity in either of their minds, so it seemed alright to talk about it.

Krystal ended the mile run with Fox finishing shortly after. The two vulpines gasped for air from all the running. "I won... didn't I?" Krystal was pleased with her own efforts of running. Just faster than Fox's legs but only slightly.

Fox laughed, "Heh, please... I let you win." He still thought about the kiss and could not stop thinking about it. It was an unexpected thing to throw Fox off his mind. Delayed his reaction time to start and his cognitive thinking.

"If you like it so much, why not do it some more?" Krystal encourages that they do so again and kissed his lips. Fox enjoyed every second and thought of it. She had read his mind like a book. There was nothing blocking her telepathy from entering. An open book with no restrictions to its language. They both seemed to enjoy it. The blood red blush on Fox's face showed the truth. The blush on Krystal's white cheeks also proved the point. Their tails began to connect and wrap around each other. Happiness as things should be between them. Krystal pulled away after kissing for almost ten seconds. Fox felt irritated, but at least he got something out of it. He said to himself that he should not be using her inappropriately.

Krystal felt his respect and admired the thought. She suddenly went off topic, "Where is Asura? I haven't seen her since this morning."

Fox pinged his communicator for Asura's location. A push of a button and he got a response about 8 ms away. "She is at the combat simulation with General Pepper. I don't know what she is doing."

"Can we go visit her?" Krystal had thoughts for the white dragon. "Fox?"

"Krys, come on now, we still have a bit of training left," Fox insisted. Krystal really wanted to look after her but she had to listen to Fox. She didn't want to anger nor create an agitation. The two headed on over to Falco's area where he was blasting down simulation targets. Zap! Bzz! As he hit two targets and the sound of sizzling remained.

Falco took off his headphones, "Hey, you two." Falco glared at Krystal with a mean look mainly due to their small rivalry. "Trying to shoot some targets?" He was right after all.

"Of course," said Fox.

Krystal shot back a telepathic link to Falco and he stepped back in shock. Falco's eyes went wide opened in fear. "We are powerful with telepathy," Krystal giggled and went back to her training.

Fox and Krystal both grabbed a rifle and decided to challenge each other. Fox made the proposition and said to at least hit one far ranged target. The blasters they had grabbed were meant for close to medium range. Assault rifles to be exact. With the right angles and techniques, it could be possible to hit a 30-yard target. Fox aimed down his blaster as Krystal watched his stance. His feet were slightly apart with his right foot diagonally across his left. He apparently had locked the sight downward instead of directly.

Krystal criticized his aim but Fox told her it will work. Fox cocks the gun and pulls the trigger and a blast emits from the gun. The blast travels quickly towards the target and hits it almost centered. "I don't understand? You were aiming down, you should have missed." Still confused as ever, Fox had to readjust her mind to the correct explanation.

Fox chuckled. "Krystal, every blaster will recoil so you must take into consideration of how you shoot the gun." Krystal kept that in mind when she started aiming the blaster. It happened after she noticed the barrel jerked upwards instead of stationary or down. She began with her legs and feet, ensuring that they were positioned properly for reduced recoil. Next were her arms, she made sure not to lock her arms or else there would be injury or dangers. Krystal finally aims down the sight and followed exactly like what Fox had done. She aimed downwards and expected a similar result after pulling the trigger. The shot fired and it almost hit the target's center. "Oh," Krystal thought for a moment. "I did not expect it to be like that."

"There you go, it's easier with certain blasters like snipers instead of assault rifles for more accurate and precise shots. But they will recoil extremely different to other weaker blasters." Fox mentioned to Krystal that they were now finished and could do whatever. Krystal wanted to see Asura and General Pepper. Fox said it wouldn't hurt to go have a look on those two in their testing center. "Let's go meet up with her since you wanted too before." It flattered Krystal.

Momentarily, they arrived at the sight of General Pepper looking down behind glass windows. "Hiya, Fox, Krystal, it's nice to see you two here," he turned around.

Fox and Krystal saluted, "Hello, General Pepper," speaking in unison. Krystal walked over and took a glance at the window. There was Asura who was currently fighting robots. "What is going on in there?" Krystal asked.

Asura currently wielded two weapons in her hand and on her back. Her high dexterity allowed quick weapon switching between them in combat. There was a sword and her personal scythe equipped on her. Asura was dashing around the robots while getting a few hits off periodically. "HAI!" Asura upper slashed the robot's body in half with the sword and metal pieces flew out and exploded. She quickly flipped back as one of the other robots retaliated during her weak point. Asura's land was extraordinarily perfect after her flip and landing on her feet. "You can't defeat me," and she swapped to her scythe mid-flip. "HEYAH!" Asura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Krystal looked at General Pepper, "I never knew her combat control was this incredible." Krystal had a keen eye on her movement. Swift as the wind and smooth as a stone. Speed was fast and she slid with the floor to get around the bot's weak points. Asura attacked their legs to knock them off balance for a critical attack.

General Pepper looked back at Krystal. "Well you see, Krystal, I needed Asura for something. It's for something special to be exact and she might be able to carry it out. A test if you may see it." Pepper explained the level of the bots were at least level 15. It was the current highest level made by engineers and programmed to spot everything at a perfected level. Meaning anything will be exact and accurate. They were also extremely strong and tough to their armor. Asura only possessed strength and speed when they saw her combat. Except that she was even faster than the bots and stronger too. The only downside was her defense. She sacrificed defense for an increase in offensive power. Her sword struck their arms faster then they could retaliate or react back. Krystal noticed her movement was unique than any other Cornerian soldier out there.

Every soldier was the same except for her. Asura proved to be better than all the commanders on the Cornerian army. Asura could wield a variety of weapons that included blasters and guns. However, she could not fly an Arwing. She said so herself, like a dragon, Asura could fly against the enemy fighters if necessary too.

"Is Asura Walker her full name?" Pepper asked a question, but why ask that now instead of before? Regardless, it was still answered by Fox as he said her exact full name, Asura Rain Walker. "She is definitely a good fighter," he complimented.

Asura jumped and flew into the air with her wings and attacked the bots hovering above her head. The robot in front of her threw out a fast projectile at her body. Asura immediately sliced the projectile and charged through the blast. The explosion quickly settled from her wing's flapping. Covering her eyes from the smoke so it wouldn't blind her.

"Those were some quick reflexes," Pepper commented. It was to his surprise that someone like her reacted faster than usual. Pepper said the quickest reaction was with a level 8 bot. The person he described had dodge rolled the shot rather than deflect or destroy it like Asura. "It was Grey by the way," Pepper mentions. Others would have just been hit and fail the simulation. Since it was a level 8, the shot would have been way slower than the level 15 bot's shot. That would mean there was a bigger window to react towards. There wasn't anyone like her who could just do that to a level 15.

Krystal chuckled, "Yup, that's our Asura. She is excellent at what her task requires her to do."

The face she had on, it seems she was serious about it. Her level of concentration was intense in such a battle. Asura took her scythe and slashed the final robot into pieces. " **Darkness!** " Asura started to use some of her dark powers to fight. An explosion from the robot pushed Asura slightly backward into the wall. She landed on the wall and descended safely downwards. Removing her dark aura before she finished would result in a safer transition, "I'm finished, Sir Pepper," and she headed quickly up the stairs. Asura set aside the sword onto the table and her scythe equipped it on her back.

"That was some fine display of combat, Miss Walker," Pepper applauded.

"Thank you," Asura bowed down. "Did that help with the experiment?" She was sweating profusely in her training uniform. The sweat didn't bother her at all, but Asura wiped it off.

Experiment, that one word rang through Krystal's ears and mind. What was it that bothered her when she thought this was simply just a test. Apparently, it had not been just a test, but a test to prove Asura's skill. "General Pepper, I thought you said this was a test," she refuted.

"It is just a test, Krystal," he answered, "Asura asked if she could just fight solely on non-ranged weaponry like swords and her scythe instead of technology." The answer was proven by Asura's strength and speed in robotic combat. She showed how fast she reacted towards the blast one of the flying robots fired at her. "It seems to me that she could be useful on ground combat and sometimes aerial attacks." Pepper left the room and came back with a strange object in hand. "Asura, if you may, try this weapon out," Pepper described the weapon's functionality and strength to be various in different hands. "This was also apart of the experiment if you could master a weapon such as this."

Asura grabbed the mysterious blunt object, "What is it?" she said and looked back at Pepper. The weapon seemed to be just a pole and nothing else. Until the press of a button, the weapon changed into a sword. Mainly a katana, a new sword type that was introduced to Asura. "A katana, it's not a rapier but it will have to do." A katana was sharper on the sides than a rapier. Slashing to her was better than stabbing the enemies. After all, she did break her sword the other day to break the bars. What sword type did she use? A rapier and the amount of strength used to slash open the bars with a sharp tip must have been immense. It surprised everyone with the new weapon. Even General Pepper had that expression on his face.

Fox looked at Pepper, "General Pepper, why are you so surprised?"

Pepper didn't know any better. "I'm serious, Fox, all I asked the engineers was to create a weapon for Asura." Krystal sensed his lie and knew it was created by someone else. Krystal decided not to pursue the lie and keep it quiet.

Asura found another button and she pushed it. The sword changed into a spear in an instant. "Gods, what kind of weapon is this?" She pushed the third button, it changed into an axe. The first button press reverted it back to a sword. "Who made this? It could use better material than steel." The weight of the axe is unbalanced at the blade because there isn't anything to counteract the weight. It caused Asura to almost drop the weapon.

Pepper smirked a little, "When I said engineers, I really meant Slippy. I asked him myself and he said not to tell anyone about it."

Asura started to giggle, "It seems like he knows now. I'll thank him later." Asura walked back down into the testing chamber. Her hand gesture was the signal to Pepper to start up the simulation again.

Pepper spoke into a microphone, "Test starting in 3... 2... 1..." the first bot spawned in through a trap door.

The multi-weapon was set in sword formation. Asura ran into the robot that was summoned by Pepper. The robot took their weapon and slashed at Asura. She blocked the attack and pushed it back as it was staggered. Asura jumped on top of the robot's body and stabbed its head. "One," she said and the next appeared behind her. Asura pushed the second button on her weapon and it transformed into a spear. She charged into the robot but it had side slashed in a 180-degree attack. Asura jumped first in front of it and then vaulted with the spear into the air higher. She gained more height just by flying with her wings and quickly thrust the spear into its head.

Fox looked amazed at her acrobatic skills. "What the hell?" He was impressed that someone could do that. "Go Asura," he cheered.

One more robot appeared before her and she changed from spear to axe. "Well, you're my last kill, might as well use the last weapon type." The axe was heavier than the spear and sword but also stronger in exchange. Asura held onto the pole with two hands and struck down on the robot. It dodged out the way but Asura continued her onslaught. "Stay still," the axe wasn't efficient enough for its power and speed.

Krystal sensed doubt in her mind. It just wasn't going her way since the weight was abnormal to the other weapons. Since swords and spears were balanced throughout the entire design, they made proper fighting weapons. Axes are unbalanced at the blade and made it so that striking and slashing is more difficult but resulted in higher damage. Asura didn't give up and threw the axe instead. The robot guarded, but failed to maintain its defense and took the hit to its body. "Finally," she whispered under her breath, "Goodness the axe is heavy." Asura took many breaths from that tiresome attack. The robot was chopped in half to its body when she threw the axe. Asura grabbed the weapon and transformed it back to a sword. "I'll fight with what I know and practice with other weapons another day." She went back up to the others and waited for Pepper's instructions.

"Good work, Asura, you proved worthy of that weapon." Pepper's compliments got into Asura's head and she couldn't stop thinking about his words. "You should practice more with this weapon and improve your combat whenever the missions come by, alright?"

Asura bowed down, "Understood, Sir Pepper." Asura looked back at Fox and Krystal. They had a happy expression for her. Amazed they would say it.

"That was great, Asura," Krystal was happy for her. She even got her hugs to her and back.

"Thank you, Krystal, for believing in me."

Fox smiled, "Y'know, your skills will be useful at combat. Especially with the deflect and retaliation from that projectile earlier."

Asura smiled back. "I learned all my combat from Kira if you guys didn't know."

Krystal was surprised to hear Asura learned to fight from Kira, her corrupted twin sister. "Did you really?"

Asura nodded and agreed. "Reflection and deflecting attacks were my strongest forms of offense. I deflected a bunch of projectiles before in the past and I could still do it today." Asura offered to spar one last time against either Krystal or Fox. They both wanted in but only one was allowed. Asura knew it was going to happen and allowed both to fight her. "I'll just take on the both of you."

Krystal said confidently, "It won't be easy with Fox by my side." Fox smiled and followed her quote. Back inside the chamber, Asura called forth Krystal's staff and Grey's spear. "Here you two go, Krystal has her staff and Fox will fight as Grey."

"How did you-?" before Fox finished his sentence, he was interrupted.

"I have a memory of weapons, don't worry, they are merely illusional and will disappear after the battle ends," Asura revealed Kira's scythe to battle and made her stance. "I'm ready when you two are but don't worry about my powers. I won't use any magic or trait abilities." Which meant she would not use foresight or past sight, singing and the unknown dark power. "Ready when you two are, I won't back down. Hit me with everything you got."

Fox took the first move and threw out a kick. Asura blocked with her right hand and pushed him back. The force of the push wasn't very strong and Fox repositioned himself. "Good reaction, you didn't expect me to kick you, did you?"

Asura slightly grinned, "Save your comments for later. My turn," she retaliated back onto Fox.

Krystal halted her charge with her staff. "Don't forget I'm here too." Krystal smacked Asura's torso and she was knocked back.

Asura fell to the ground with a surprised look, "I almost forgot this was a 2 versus 1 fight."

Fox dove right into her with the spear. Asura barrel rolled out the way and Fox stabbed the ground. Asura attacked Fox with the scythe's blade but halted before it hit him. "Gotcha." She had him at checkmate.

Krystal struck Asura's head with the staff's tip. Asura fell to the ground from loss of balance. "I've got you, Fox." The battle had ended with Krystal taking the win over Asura. Both illusional weapons have disappeared in their memories.

"I went too easy on you guys, but hey, a loss is a loss." Fox grabbed Asura's hand and pulled her up. Asura shook her head awake to remain conscious. "It was a good fight, to be honest."

"I haven't fought with a lance weapon in a while. A little washed up on the combat," said Fox.

Krystal found out her true strength was merely held back. "Asura? That wasn't your full strength, wasn't it?"

Asura said, "I have no idea why, but whatever it is, I can't seem to fight you head on." Asura seems tired and insists on getting home. Fox and Krystal listened and took her back home. "Open gateway!"

* * *

They made it back home and safely this time. No more of that car trip because Asura thought it was going to happen again. "We still never got that car repaired," she quoted.

Fox told her to not mention it anymore. It just gave off a bad temper to him and Krystal. Her little brother, Grey came out of his room to greet them. "Welcome back, you three. Oh and Asura, your sister dropped off a little something for you."

Asura gave Grey a strange look. "Grey? Kira is gone, she is dead. How could she have given you whatever it is?"

Grey passed over the object in question to Asura. "In our family, Krystal was the one who could see and feel spirits. I too could sense those apparitions and I felt Kira's soul attaching to my mind. It was a strange feeling that I've never experienced before." Kira was described as nice and kind as what Grey states. Even though Kira was evil towards the group a while back. She had a sudden change of heart in her writing. Asura noticed it was a book and read the first page.

"Asura, what is it?" Krystal asked about the unknown book.

"It's Kira's Book of Dark Arts," Asura answered. There was a page with Kira's handwriting on it.

Asura read aloud,

 _Dear Asura, I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time in the past and up until now. I'm glad you are okay and hold my beloved dark powers. This book here will guide and help you master the darkness in conjunction with your light. I'm glad Grey accepted my apology and allowed me to hand this over. I'm currently residing in the spirit world in peace and harmony. I really wish I could see you one more time, but I know you have something important to accomplish. And that is to protect Fox and Krystal from the devastating events that could happen. In my foresight, I remember something about this person, I'm not sure of her name and origins. That's where you must channel your reverse foresight and check her out. I know for sure it isn't Andross but she has a connection to him. She must be stopped at all cost before she single handily destroys every single world in existence. Combine our powers and use them for the greater good. I know you can master it, and I trust you. I leave it in your hands, good luck, my younger sister._

"Thanks, Kira, I'm sorry too. For almost failing you," she mumbled. It seems like there is something strange going on after reading the message. Fox, Krystal, and Grey all remained silent to pay their respects. Asura was glad to read about her sister one last time. Fox patted on her shoulder, "I hope you feel better soon." Asura thanked Fox for the compliment.

"Thank you, Master Fox." Asura's new honorific towards Fox even though he said not too. "You will become my master in place of my former master, James McCloud." She looked at Krystal and Grey said the same. "Mistress Krystal and Grey. How wonderful is it to remember everything Kira and I had." Grey's name was left alone, nothing to add just his name.

"Master and Mistress? Why these chosen names?" Krystal said.

"I shall carry out my Guardian's contract and with more formality added in." The formality just seemed unnecessary, but she managed to continue it. Asura's wings reappeared behind her back. Kira's black wing and her own white wing. " _We_ shall protect you two." In her right hand, the multi-weapon and in her left, Kira's scythe. "After I ask Slippy a favor, catch you three tomorrow." Asura hid her wings and the weapons, and left the living room and went upstairs. " _Hello, Slippy_ ," was heard in Slippy's room.

"Well, there she goes again," said Fox.

Krystal laughed it off and went to her room. "Good night, you two."

"Good night," they both said. Grey stood in the living room and glanced at Fox.

"What's with her today?" Grey asked Fox.

"I think it has something to do with that new weapon she was given from Pepper," Fox answered. "Made by our own Slippy Toad."

"So how was training?" Grey said curiously. Fox said it was probably one of his most enjoyable moments with Krystal. They both really seemed to be around each other. "Well reading your mind, you seem to have gotten better with each other." Grey pulled him up the stairs and to Krystal's door. "I think you are ready for her, just relax and take your time."

Fox starts to sweat nervously. His hands were shaky and his body was trembling with fear. Constant blinking in his eyes as if he had seen terror. "W-what do you mean she is ready?"

"You'll find out," Grey pushes him inside Krystal's room and hides behind the wall. He begins to snicker and watches Fox from behind the wall.

The door opens loudly as Krystal peers on over. There was Fox who had mysteriously fallen to the floor after tripping from a push. "Hey, Fox." Krystal couldn't help but laugh at his clumsiness. She went over to pick him up from the floor. "You okay?" Krystal gave her hand to Fox.

Fox grabbed her hand and used his other hand on his legs to help himself up. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Krystal kept on smiling. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh. Err, you needed me?" He said politely and nervously. Fox brushed his head in slight confusion.

"I heard about this spirit world, I've been there once with my parents. I can send Asura there for the night."

Fox smiled and thought it would be something different. "Sounds perfect, I'll get her over here and we'll settle things down." Just as he was about to leave, something prevented his mind from moving his legs. _What?! I can't move?_

"Fox, that's also not the reason I asked for you." Krystal attached a telepathic link to his mind. It maintained a small control on Fox's body movements. "I wanted to say..." Krystal's body temperature starts to rise. "I-I love you a lot!" Blushing red on her blue and white fur.

"Oh?" Fox walks closer to her. "You already know what I'm going to say." Fox slowly moved closer and kissed her lips.

Grey was still outside and listening to the two. "They finally official, time to leave them be." _Good wishes, you two..._


	9. Secret Revealed

Chapter 9: Secret Revealed

"Get ready, team," Fox commands. They each stood near the bridge of the Great Fox and stood from left to right: Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Fox McCloud, Krystal, and Asura Walker. Together they stand among each other and accomplish a task. Each of them wearing their combat outfits, but Asura wearing her usual white robe attire. The four original members had outfits that made movement very flexible and comfortable.

Falco wore a wear white vest, red overalls, and a red ascot. He also had silver metal boots. Slippy has on a silver vest and blue overalls and a red ascot. Slippy also had on metal leggings like everyone. Fox packed on a white vest, green overalls and red ascot with metal boots. Krystal wore a blue space overall and had bands for her tail.

Asura was given an option to wear similar attire to Krystal, but she politely declined the looks to be "slightly revealing and awkward." The attire she wore was only a white robe that covered nearly her entire body from neck to ankles. She wears no shoes apparently and there were none on her feet. No one ever bothered to question it at all.

Objective: Eliminate Hostile Targets.

Fox walked up and looked at each member in their eyes. "Alright, team, we've got an important mission to fulfill for Corneria. Venomians are attacking Katina and we are to eliminate them and assist the Cornerian army." He ordered everyone to head to the hangar except for Asura.

Falco and Slippy ran down the bridge towards the hanger. "Don't take so long, you guys," Falco stated.

Krystal stayed back and looked at Fox. They made eye contact and Krystal hugged him. "Stay safe out there, Fox." Krystal released her grip and ran quickly towards the hangar.

"You too, Krystal," he said quietly. Fox looked at Asura with her instructions. "Asura, you must wait here until Peppy and ROB can place the Great Fox into Katina's atmosphere and safely. Once they do that you must descend downward and get to the ground and assist Corneria."

"Understood, Master Fox." Asura nodded her head. "I'll do my best to assist the Cornerians." She tried not to think about how different it must have been to help anyone that wasn't Fox or Krystal. Nothing out of the ordinary just something she isn't used to at all. Asura thought about how biased it could be if one particular person wasn't Fox or Krystal. Imagine if Fox or Krystal were on the verge of death and there is this innocent guy or gal also about to die. Asura would most likely prioritize Fox or Krystal instead of that person.

"Before I leave, will you do me one favor?" Fox was still worried for Krystal in the heat of battle. It wasn't his first time thinking about it. Like the other day, he questioned himself about Krystal's well being in an actual mission.

"What is it?" she asked. Knowing this was Fox, Asura would do anything for him.

"Watch out for Krystal, make sure she returns safely. You know, when we are on the ground once we meet. Don't worry about my sake, worry about it for Krystal."

Asura smiled, "I'll keep my promise with what you guys gave me the other day. I realize that I'm nothing without Kira's support and love." She looked at her customized weapon and its material. The weapon's material matched that of her own white and gray scales. It was the most powerful material in the creation of the weapon. "Dragon Scales, the strongest material known to the universe and only _we_ can utilize it." Asura lifted her dragon tail and revealed her tail was partially missing scales. "Don't worry about that, it will grow back soon." She blessed Slippy with his hard work with prosperity, luck, and love.

Fox felt strange but slightly happy. "You don't have to give up your life and body to satisfy us. I'm just happy that you are here." Fox salutes and leaves Asura at the bridge and told her to stay safe. Asura waved back and equipped her new multi-weapon and waited for the time to pass.

Fox ran down the hallway and towards a tube. "Time to go!" He jumped and flipped into the tube, legs first and landed in the cockpit of his Arwing. Fox spoke into his gear, "Check off before you leave."

"I'm all clear," said Falco.

"All ready!" Slippy croaked.

"Ready when you are, Fox," Krystal said.

"Alright, Star Fox, move out!" Fox commanded and everyone zoomed out into space. Each of their Arwings left the hangar and Fox saw the Great Fox moving into position. "We need to protect the Great Fox until they can get into position. Falco, watch the north side, Slippy, the west. Krystal, check the east and I'll check south." They move into their respective areas and checked for enemies.

* * *

"Enemy spotted," Falco alerted. Two Venom fighters zoned into range. "Engaging the enemy," Falco rushed straight into them. "Fire!" He pushes down on the joystick and aimed the reticle. Lasers fire away onto the fighters and eliminated both of them. "Northside is clear, proceeding to deeper areas." Maybe this is why Falco is called the Ace Pilot. Falco is an expert when it comes to fighting with the Arwing than on the ground. Falco charged his lasers and fired onto battleships in the distance. The destruction slowed down the fleet and places the Great Fox in a safer position. "I won't be able to help anyone so be careful."

* * *

The Great Fox was slowly moving into Katina's orbit after Falco's offensive attack. Now only three attacks remained. Slippy begins his onslaught against the larger fleets.

"I'm targeting some big guys." Slippy locked onto the weak points of the cruisers. "Fire!" Slippy fired a volley of shots towards the weak points and thus destroyed the cruisers in one hit. One down, two more to go, he thought. Slippy checked behind himself, "Huh?" There were fighters chasing after his Arwing. "Uh oh, someone please help me, get these guys off of me," he shouted into his headset. A couple of Venom fighters zeroed in on Slippy's Arwing. They fired onto Slippy's rear but Slippy barrel rolled to dodge the shots.

There was, however, no one in range of Slippy. He just has to wait for help to arrive and assist his troubles. Falco was too deep in his section. Fox and Krystal were already beginning their combat with their sections. The Great Fox had one way of assisting, though it will prove difficult without proper control. " _I'm on it, Slippy_!" Asura responded. " _Hold out for a bit longer until I can set up a shot._ " Running could be heard through her end and then suddenly stops.

"Thank you!" he replied.

" _This should only take a minute_ ," Asura armed the cannon. " _Get in range, Slippy!_ "

Slippy turned his Arwing around and retreated to the Great Fox. Asura saw his position through the reticle. " _Almost there_." She began to count in her head, " _Five... four... three..._ " The beam starts to gather up energy.

Slippy was boosting closer and closer. "I'm pulling up!"

" _Two... one... Target locked._ _Fire!"_ she shouted. The blast from the cannon shot right through the two fighters that were behind Slippy. "Bull's eye!" The two ships exploded in the crossfire and left behind some debris.

"Thank you, Asura, you are a lifesaver!"

Asura spoke back into her communicator, " _No problem, just doing my job. Hey, thanks for recreating my new weapon using my material. It should be as strong as ever._ "

"Anytime, Slippy out." Slippy flew back to the Great Fox. Two attacks remained before the Great Fox was in range.

* * *

It was Krystal's turn in the eastern section. "I'm engaging in battle. Three battleships in range." Krystal locked her reticle onto the battleships. She pushed the button and fired lasers onto them. "I'm diving in." Krystal charged into the ship's core. Krystal's Arwing made it through the blast and into the other side. "Gotcha!" Another laser fire suddenly grazed passed her Arwing. "Whoa, what was that?"

"Oh my," said this other creature. "What a lovely voice you have there. It's a shame that I have to destroy such a beautiful tone." he flirted.

Krystal sensed a neutral mind out in space with her telepathy. It was strange that the person's mind went from hostile to neutral in a matter of seconds. They seem like they wanted to talk after hearing Krystal's voice. The push of a button, Krystal spoke into it. "Who goes there?"

"The name's Panther Coroso," a dark-colored panther appears on Krystal's screen. "I'm a new member of Star Wolf and here to assist in Venom's battle. Who might you be?"

"The name's Krystal, and did you say, Star Wolf? Ugh, it's one of you baddies," Krystal retreated back to the Great Fox after destroying a few cruisers.

"Wait, where are you going?" Panther took a look from his Wolfen. He noticed the Arwing's design and who owned and manufactured it. "Star Fox," he mumbled. Panther retreated back to his crew members. One attack remained from Fox.

* * *

Fox was in the southern section of the Great Fox's range. "Looking good, Fox!" Peppy shouted.

"Thanks," Fox fired onto some fighters and battleships. "Peppy, ROB, are you two close to landing? We need to get to Katina quickly."

"Almost," ROB responds. "ETA 2 minutes, destroy the remaining battleships and head back.

"Understood, my radar detects ten remaining enemies nearby." Fox boosted forward into battle. "Engaging combat." Fox fired onto a squadron of fighters. Four were destroyed in the process and six remained. Two of the six flew behind Fox's Arwing. "Crap!" Fox barrel rolled and deflected back some of the lasers targeting him. He pulled up on the joystick and reversed behind his pursuers. "My turn." Fox unleashed a wave of shots back to his enemies. The lasers made direct contact with fighters and it began to damage their shields. One was set ablaze and the other retreated away. Fox continued to fire until they were out of range.

"Four more to go," he said to the Great Fox. The remaining four went hidden in space. Undetectable by force unless they attacked something. "I'm picking up four stealth cruisers on my radar. No idea how to approach this situation."

" _Use the shockwave, Fox!_ " Slippy said. " _There is a shocking component I installed the other day. It should reveal hidden units by disrupting their stealth engines._ "

Fox pushed the shockwave button and goodness was Slippy not joking around. An invisible wave was released from Fox's Arwing and disrupted the stealth engines from the hidden squadron. "Enemy located, I'm engaging in battle," said Fox.

" _Damn it, we've been spotted. It's now or never, blast that god damn Fox McCloud._ "

The enemy was becoming hostile to Fox. He persevered through their force and fought back miraculously. "I'm not going down anytime soon!" Fox fired a volley of bombs toward them and disrupted their G-diffusers. "It seems like you are the ones going down." The remained the end of the fleet that attacked Fox. "South section is has been compromised, are you two almost there?"

ROB responds, " _Affirmative, reaching Katina's atmosphere in ten seconds. All members return back to the Great Fox._ " Fox quickly returned back to the hangar in one piece. He started to motivate himself with encouragement. It was going great, nothing will stand in our way, Fox thought.

Fox was the last to set back his Arwing. Someone was waiting for his arrival. It was Krystal standing next to his Arwing and was anxious to see him. "Welcome back," she hugged him and kissed his cheeks. It seemed like Falco and Slippy were already inside and waiting.

"Hey, Krystal, good to have you back in one piece. How was it out there in space?"

"Oh," that question made her remember quicker than ever. "I've been meaning to say, I met one of Star Wolf's new members, Panther Coroso."

"Hm? Whatever happened to that other guy? What was his name? Oh, Andrew Oikonny. I'm not sure what happened to their team if they got a new member after Pigma's arrest."

Krystal had a bad feeling about Star Wolf's Panther. Whatever it was, Asura would be there to back them up in case of any problems. "Let's just get prepared for landing." Fox agreed and walked alongside Krystal to the bridge.

Falco waited for the two love birds to finish their business. "Hey, you two! Get ready, we are almost there!" Falco armed a few blasters and handing them over to Fox and Krystal.

"Hey, Falco, did you hear that Star Wolf has a new member?" Fox asked.

"What? Since when did they get a new member?" Falco was furious.

"Krystal said their new member is named Panther Coroso," Krystal confirmed it with her telepathy.

Falco rubbed his hand under his beak. "Slippy should know about this. He could analyze who this Panther guy is." Falco rushed on over to find Slippy who was in the control room.

Asura looked at them strangely. "Did you say, Panther Coroso?" Her expression was oddly aggressive towards the person even though Fox and Krystal had no idea who he really was.

"Does something bother you?" Krystal questioned.

"That guy... he had something to do with Kira, but I do not remember why. Regardless, I don't think he would like us dragons anyway," she said. "I've never liked him anyway, but for someone else. I'm glad for _him_ to still be alive up until this day."

"Yup, by the looks of it, you seem really irritated hearing Panther's name," Fox concluded.

"So what happens, do you know anything about the future for this team?" Krystal was kind of curious and she knew Asura can foresee the future.

"Err... well no," she answered. "My foresight only works randomly, so I can only see it at unknown timings. Kira, however, had masterful control over it." She just prays for the best outcome and hopes it works.

The intercom system suddenly turned on. " _We are now in Katina's atmosphere, prepare for landing,_ " ROB announced.

Asura pushed open on the bridge's door. They were high up from the ground by the looks of it. The sound of the winds was pretty loud and Asura had to shout. "It's time. I'll see you guys in a bit, be careful now!" Asura unveiled her wings and jumped off the ship. She could be seen soaring through the clouds and winds with no problem. Fox closed the bridge doors and waited for the Great Fox to land safely on the ground. The noise had died down to a silent and calm ambient environment.

Slippy came walking out with a laptop in hand. "Hey, you two, I think I have the person you are looking for." The laptop screen had an image of a dark figure. The mysterious person was dark blue and almost close to the shade of purple. "His name is Panther Coroso?"

"Yes," Krystal confirmed.

Slippy continues to read the description. " _Hired by Star Wolf leader, Wolf O'Donnell in order to replace former member Pigma Dengar. Team members are as listed, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Andrew Oikonney, and Panther Coroso. Rumors have said that Pigma will officially be kicked off the team._ "

Fox was the most confused. "If that's the case, then." The Great Fox landed on Katina's ground. "You know, never mind, let's get moving." Fox opened the bridge's door and all four got to moving. Corneria's base was settled on Katina right up ahead with a square perimeter as protection. Katina's air was very dry to breathe in and pretty humid outside. The group had to move quickly inside. "Krystal, do you sense anything?"

Krystal places her hand on her temples. "I can feel hostile presences inside the base and some on the outside. Corneria could use a lot of help." Gun warfare could be heard from two different sides. One from Venom and the other from Corneria.

Falco looked into his blaster's sights. "Watch all around you, there could be trouble anywhere." Out of nowhere, the group was sent a wave of bullets toward them. It had almost shot their legs and bodies. Fox and Krystal ran towards a nearby large bolder and hid behind it. Falco and Slippy retreated behind a different rock. "Damn it, where the hell is this guy?"

Fox looked over at Falco. "I'm not sure, we are going to have to peek over." Fox settled down his blaster and slightly peeked over the rock. The enemy had fired again at their location, but nowhere near their protection. "I see him, he is hiding behind his own barrier." They were a better position than Fox was by the looks of it. It appeared that they are located in the center of the field.

Krystal sensed their exact location. "Watch out, he is about to fire again. Get down!" Krystal pulled down Fox back into the cover. The enemy rapidly fired his gun at them again.

"Thanks," Fox said. "I wonder what I would do without you."

Slippy made a suggestion after analyzing the field. "What if we fired back at him with this?" Slippy held a strange device in his hand. "I made this device just in case of emergencies like this." He called it the barrier hologram. "Just arm and toss it somewhere and a spherical barrier is created. Anyone who enters is protected from the outside attacks. Here catch!" Slippy threw it over to Fox and Krystal.

Krystal caught it with her hands. "Okay, Fox, you ready?"

"I'm with you on this one."

"Alright, I'm throwing the barrier," Krystal armed the device and threw it over the cover.

Fox jumped out of cover and the guy who was waiting unleashed a flurry of shots. The device landed on the ground and Fox slid into it. The barrier had set itself up in a matter of mere seconds and protected Fox through a hologram. Fox quickly looked through his sights and shot the guy attacking them.

"Gotcha," Fox pulled the trigger and struck the guy in his chest. They fell back and stop shooting. It became silent without the chaos of their shooting. "Coast is clear, let's proceed onward."

Fox grabbed the device and disarmed the barrier. "I've got to hand it to you, Slip, this is one strong item." He handed it back to Slippy for analysis.

"Thanks, Fox, I've been working hard on this for the past few weeks. I'm grateful it worked out because it's still in the prototype stage." Slippy checked the device for any damages or errors in programming. "It all checks out here." He placed it back into his pocket for storage.

A few moments later, they make it inside the base. No sounds were made and everything seemed quiet. Krystal started to feel a tremendous headache from inside the base. "ARGH! Fox..." Krystal tried to ease away the pain with her mentality. "This hurts so much!" she panicked. Krystal could not sense anything during the headache, as she said herself. It was strange because one moment the life was here and now it's gone. Cornerians were nowhere to be found. Krystal could not sense anyone and felt something disrupting her telepathy.

Fox comforts her by grabbing her body closer to himself. "It's okay, stay calm, I'm sure it's just nothing."

Suddenly, the enemy revealed themselves out of hiding and threatened the team. "Well well, would you look at that boys. We just caught ourselves the Star Fox crew." Venomian soldiers had surrounded the team with no way to fight back. "Drop the weapons and we might consider your options." Fox heard the familiar voice but was interrupted by the commands. They were forced to listen and surrendered away their blasters to the ground. Slippy slowly reached in his pocket for the barrier device.

A gunshot suddenly struck Slippy's right shoulder. "AGH!" Slippy fell onto the ground.

"Slippy!" Falco covered the wound with his feathered hands. "What the hell, why did you guys shoot him?" Blood began to stain his blue feathers. "God damn it, Slippy, stay with us."

"I'm guessing one of my men noticed suspicion and fired onto your little friend." He got down from his position and walked closer to the crew. It appeared to be Andrew Oikonny, one of the four current members of Star Wolf.

"You..." Fox felt cold to his heart. Him wanting revenge for his father's death. There was a malicious feeling deep down inside him. Fox wanted to kill, harm, make him suffer in any way. Even though he didn't kill his father, he was still related to Andross in a sense.

"It seems you two have escaped from our hideout." A reference to Fox and Krystal's escape a week back. Andrew armed his gun and threatened the team. "Orders are to keep you alive or dead, but I prefer death for all of you." He placed his finger on the trigger and was ready to fire. "It looks like your dragon friend isn't here to save you any-"

"Hands off my friends!" A strange flash of light blinded all the Venomians and destructive darkness bound them together. Asura slashed Andrew's blaster and snapped her fingers and the apes all vanished from the bind. "Who said I wasn't here?" Asura stood right next to him and held her sword's blade against Andrew's neck. His face had shown it all. Furious and confused. She waved her hands into the air and a white light shone above Slippy's head. "Let my voice heed your desires, heal thee until satisfied." The light restored his open wound and removed the bullet lodged inside. "Now, surrender and I'll spare your miserable life," she ordered to Andrew.

"Asura!" Falco called out and happy to see the white dragon aid them. "Good timing," he cheered.

Andrew laughed, "You think I would surrender?" He quickly pulled out a knife and slashed at Asura.

Asura made the attempt to dodge it but was a bit too slow and a tiny laceration was made on her face. She touched the open wound that was made and blood dyed onto her fingers. "Not bad for an ape like you." Andrew continued to laugh without hesitation. Asura looked at him with an odd eye. Why was he laughing when he was in imminent danger? "What could possibly be so funny to you?"

Andrew slowly stopped laughing until he felt like it was no longer necessary. "That knife I slashed you with was coated with an invisible lethal virus that could kill you in seconds." His facial expression told the truth and he did, in fact, create a virus with his own knowledge. "I am the heir to the almighty Andross, I possess knowledge far superior to your own."

Asura disregarded his every word and attacked him with her sword. "I could care less about your.." Asura's body began to reject her command and suddenly dropped her weapon. "What...?" She was unable to move her body as she was "frozen and heated up." Every attempt Asura made to move would induce more pain into her body. "GRR.. this hurts so much..."

"HAHA, I was hoping it would work." Andrew started to feel satisfied with his work. He started to twirl his knife in his hand. "A dragon like you wouldn't stand up to the immense amount of lethality it contains."

"Only one person would have... told you about it... Elise?"

Andrew nodded and grabbed her sword from the ground. "Of course, Lady Elise knows every one of your weaknesses." Falco swiftly rushed over to grab his blaster, but Andrew already knew all his moves. He stood next to the weaken Asura and placed the blade near her throat. "Move and she will get it, Elise managed to calculate everything that could possibly happen in this situation." Falco had no choice but to put the gun down and back up. "You and that other dragon of your's cannot stand viruses, you two are not immune and will die within mere seconds of it making contact. The will of Elise will not be defied and you must die to fulfill her wishes."

Asura's eyes suddenly went dark, as if she didn't catch any sleep at all. Black pouches underneath her eyes as she murmured a single word. "Death..." Her body began to emit a dark purple aura from her scales. "I... I don't want to... die... **I don't want to die!** " Asura jumped up and kicked Andrew's chest and grabbed her sword. " **I will not die to such a puny pathogen like this.** " From the air, she dove downward with a slash into Andrew. His looks were terrified as he quickly warped away from Katina. " **Where the hell did he go?** " Asura's rage became sated when the virus consumed most of her stamina. Using the sword as support by stabbing it into the ground did not work. "ERR..." She struggled to stay up and fell back onto the ground in pain and shock. The virus was causing a lot of pain and heat. Asura was burning up from the virus coursing through her blood.

"Asura!" Krystal quickly rushed over and saw how flushed her face was. Bright red and hot as what Krystal felt with her hands. Too hot. Touching her scales burned Krystal's hand as she pulled away quickly. "Fox, she is really burning, the virus is threatening her system."

"What is.. going on? I feel like something is missing...?" She held her hand with Krystal's. It was the only part of her body that was not burning and unlike everything else on her body. "Mistress... I don't want too..." Asura closed her eyes and her head fell back unconsciously. Even when fainted, her body produced an immense amount of heat that touching it would scorch your skin. Krystal could not feel her pulse or any activity in her mind at all. Nothing remained after her "death."

Krystal held onto her head, trying to reawaken her consciousness back into her. "Asura?! Please, you have to wake up!"

Fox quickly made the call for help and the Great Fox arrived. ROB's body was able to withstand such heat with his high resistant body. "I will bring her into the medical bay and check on her condition." ROB carried the infernal Asura onto his arms and made way towards the med bay. The rest of the crew made their way inside to the control room where Peppy awaited for them.

ROB arrived into the medical with Krystal by his side. ROB laid Asura onto the bed and analyzed her body temperature. "Temperature is increasing steadily as time continues." From a hundred degrees to a mild one hundred fifty degree, she was burning up. Touching her scales would feel hot but imagine if it were above the danger threshold. Krystal looked at her face as it was red like flames.

"Will she be okay?"

ROB scanned her body for any issues. His eyes beamed across her body and deeper into her muscles and bones. "The virus is attacking her brain, and it seems to be tampering with the temperature regulation of her brain which is causing a sudden and dangerous increase in temperature. It will be a miracle if she were to survive." Her blood was shown with the virus spreading throughout the circulation system. The virus itself was mainly in the head region of her body. It attacked the brain's tissue and cells to disrupt many things.

"Gods," Krystal sighed. The one who laid before her was close to death. Her strength was beyond anyone's will but would falter to such a pathogen. Krystal prayed for that one miracle that could halt her death. Promptly after, Asura started to cough and woke up for a short amount of time. "Asura, you'll be okay, please stay with us." Krystal held her hand tightly.

"Mistress... I'm sorry, I failed you." Asura coughs twice after her apology. "I feel like something will disappear."

Krystal smiles to direct her distress away from her mind. "You did great out there, I'm proud of you. There is no need to be sorry. You are just very tired, get some rest now so you don't overstrain yourself.." Asura immediately went back to sleep. Her body temperature began to become more stable as she slept.

"Krystal, it seems like she won't make it without proper surgery. But as long as she remains asleep, she will be fine but not for too long. She will need surgery to remove the virus from her brain and to continue healing properly." Krystal thanked ROB and left the medical room. "I will contact Peppy and we will take off as soon as possible."

Upon leaving, she was greeted to Fox. He smiled and handed her a book. Grabbing the book, she questioned its origins, "Where did you get this?" It was a leather material book with handwriting inside almost near perfect and neat.

Fox answered Krystal's question, "It was inside Asura's pocket before she was carried onto the Great Fox. It fell out of her pockets and onto the ground."

Krystal opened it to the first page, it began on chapter one with Kira's dark magic. A variety of dark spells in a language that seemed unfamiliar to both Fox and Krystal. The two foxes were unable to read such language and moved onto the next set of pages. Chapter two discussed about a particular person, one that was mentioned by Asura before her illness. The introduction began with who Elise was and her relations with the dragons.

 _Elise Dawn is a superior tactician with wits far greater than myself and Kira. She is known to go extremely far as to achieve whatever it may be. Elise is someone who we cannot let her run wild. We must stop her at all cause and prevent the destruction of the universe. Once she gains all that power, there will be no stopping her ever again._

Krystal read a different sentence that was written but was shocked to see what she did to the twin dragons. "Dear gods and goddesses."


	10. Elise and Star Fox

Chapter 10: Elise and Star Fox

 _Those who back down from me will be spared, but those who defy those odds will suffer for their cruel choices._

In a spiral of dark water appeared an unknown creature. The water itself was dark but controlled by such a superior mind. It settled down as the being is now visible on top of Corneria's highest building. They took off their hood and formed into an older blue vixen. "Ah, Corneria, home to the many Cornerians." She snapped her fingers and a book appeared within her grasp. "I am Elise, Superior Tactician and wielder of the dark water arts." Turning through the pages, Elise sought out a particular something. "Three targets are required in this world's end: C. Pepper, Grey Winter, and Fox McCloud. I'll kill who I must to succeed with my will."

General Pepper, currently located in his office at the command center. Fox and Krystal were making their way back home. "It seems like it will be Pepper's unlucky day once he dies a miserable death." Elise vanished once again in her dark water portal. _Time to begin my will once again. Chance of success, 60%, the first target is Pepper._ There was a reason this percent was low, but Elise was unable to define what was causing it.

* * *

Asura suddenly woke up from the medical bed as if she had a nightmare. "Oh gods, she is there," waking up abruptly gave her an extreme headache. Asura had to calm herself down to not strain her body. "Krystal... Fox..." Asura got up weakly from the bed and slowly walked out the medical room. "Where... could they be?" She held onto the walls and made her way down the hall. Her stomach growled as she hasn't eaten in a while due to the virus affecting her body negativity.

Falco spotted the lonesome dragon struggling to stay strong and conscious with her low stamina and extreme pains. "Asura? What's wrong?" Falco's instincts knew that she was in a panicked state. He held her upright against his shoulders. Her temperatures were still high but not scorching hot at the least. The sleep must have lowered her temperatures to an optimal level.

"Where are they? Fox, Krystal?" Asura panted in between questions since speaking was also troublesome. Her illness wasn't holding up either since she woke up. "Gods, this thing. It's hurting me inside and out."

Falco felt the pains that she was dealing with. He felt guilty for what she has been experiencing for almost a few hours now. "They are inside Fox's room, do you need them?" Falco asked.

Asura looked directly to his eyes and nodded, "I wish to see them. For something important." After standing for a short period of time, she lost strength into her legs and almost fell down. Luckily, Falco's upper body strength was able to manage and support her body. He caught her and lifted her upright onto his shoulders.

"I got you. If it's important between you three, then it must be a serious issue." Falco positioned himself under Asura's left arm and supported her by shifting her weight. "Just lean on my shoulder, relax and I'll get you to them."

"Thank you, Falco, it's a pleasure having you to assist me." They walked on slowly down to the quartering rooms where Fox and Krystal were at. "I'm usually not this weak but an illness attacking my body makes it much harder. You are very strong for an avian."

Falco appreciated her appraisal, "Thanks for the compliment." He was also feeling curious about another thing. Something that only Asura at the time and moment could answer. "Is it true that you know what happens to everyone?"

Asura felt shocked to know Falco knew such a secret. She didn't mind telling him anyway since she told Fox and Krystal about it. "I should know everything at this point. Is there something you want to ask or know about?"

Falco suggested his own fate. "What will happen to me? You know, in the future and such. Will I be successful or something?"

"Falco Lombardi and Katt Monroe," she said. An unorthodox answer since there is no proper explanation for a short answer. It left Falco confused but rather curious about the answer. Asura proceeded to answer. "You two have a strange connection with each other." Asura said it as it meant something interesting. She felt Falco's body temperature rising up from nervousness. "You both are conflicted with one another, but show a likeness to each other when talking or being nearby."

"Oh?" Falco slightly blushed since it was all true about himself and Katt. "What about the others? Does anyone else share similar ideals?"

Asura slightly smiled, "That will be for them to know not you silly." After an entire conversation, they arrive at Fox's room and open the door.

Krystal was talking to Fox, "It says in the book that they were forced into fighting each other," she glanced over to the opened door. "Asura? What are you doing awake? You should be resting right now."

"Forgive me, Mistress, but it seems that Elise is about to assassinate Sir Pepper." She almost fell over trying to say that out loud. It gave her a temporary headache but quickly went away after becoming silent. Falco brought her over to Fox's bed and sat her down. Asura's scales and cheeks were still red from extreme heat but not enough to burn anyone. Fox allowed her to laid onto his bed and rest. Krystal kept her comforted and linked her mind off the pain. "Thank you again, Falco." Asura exhaled lightly to relieve off the stress inside her body.

"What will happen to General Pepper?" Fox asked.

"Elise... she will try to hurt Pepper and then kill him. He must not fall to her palms.."

Krystal was shocked to hear the news. "Then we must get back quickly. What do you know about Elise?" Asura had already closed her eyes as if she was extremely exhausted from being awake for so long. Her appearance suddenly started to change during her sleep as it started at her head. Then her hair color magically changed from white to violet. The rest of her body started to slowly change on its own from white to violet and black. Her eyes open upon a newer feeling and environment.

She starts to talk again but sounds completely different than before. "Whoa, this feels a whole lot different." Then being lifts their hand and grabs the empty in the air. She continuously blinks her eyes to readjust to the environment. "It's Kira by the way," she spoke. "I will be filling in for Asura while she heals away the virus in the spirit world." Kira's eyes were similar to Asura where she had one violet eye and one clear white. "Do not be alarmed, I am not dead. I'm just residing inside her soul and became one single entity. I apologize for any chaotic situations I have created in the past few days, weeks, months and maybe years."

"It's fine." Fox didn't change his attitude towards a former enemy. "What happened to Asura?"

Kira sat up straight from the bed. Touching the bed, and questioning her surroundings. "Why am I on a bed?" Kira mumbled to herself and touches the bed in curiosity. "Oh, I have temporarily swapped places with her while she heals away her illness in Harmony's spirit realm. I will take care of any troubles that will appear until she recovers and we'll switch back."

Krystal looked at her strangely when she said Harmony. Since she read about it in Kira's book. "What was Harmony before it got destroyed?"

Kira stood up as if it had meant something dear to her. "So you have read my book, may I have it back please?" Krystal closed the book and gave it back to Kira. "Thank you, it was meant for Asura to read, but it's okay if you guys have read it." An act of forgiveness that Kira spoke about to them. It didn't bother her that other people have read it if they must or were curious. She kept it close to her heart as if it signified something special. "Harmony was a world where elements worked harmoniously together as one. It was a peaceful land, many different species: Humans, Dragons, Foxes, Wolves, Birds, Toads, you name them. Anyone was allowed to live there to be at peace and learn about life's purpose." Kira looked back at the three. "Harmony had elements that awaken once you put your heart into it. The element could be anything from these five: Water, Fire, Nature, Light, and Darkness. As you can see, my heart opened to the darkness element. Asura awakened the light element and Elise opened up the water element."

"Amazing," said Falco. He felt interested in Harmony's historical past. "Just like video games, they have something like that." Falco always had that hobby for video games when he wasn't on duty.

Kira smiled happily, "I'm glad you are interested in Harmony's history. There were also many different teachings for each respective element."

That reminded Krystal of Cerinia's natural power. "Cerinians were gifted for their psionic power: Telepathy and Telekinesis. I heard that Grey could evolve towards a newer power." Kira was surprised to hear his talent had improved from before.

The intercom went off with Slippy speaking through. " _We are ETA 10 minutes away from Corneria so prepare for landing soon._ " Slippy ended the intercom system.

Kira looked downward and knowing how much despair has happened so far. "If you were really talented, you could master another element in conjunction with your main element. Elise was the first and has mastered both water and darkness, which was called the dark waters. Her superior knowledge has made it extremely difficult to manage with and caused chaos for everyone."

"Elise, who is she exactly?" Fox asked.

"Elise Dawn is a shape-shifting tactician who is able to calculate the tide of battle to her favor. She can see numbers in many vast situations. Her knowledge can take a low percentage of winning to an almost perfect percent of winning. So far, we only know a few things about her."

Just before Kira was about to finish speaking, Slippy interrupts them again. " _We have arrived._ "

Kira ended her story abruptly and lend Krystal the same book. "I'll finish the story later, we got to find your general. Go find your brother, Krystal." Kira ran out of Fox's room and disappeared quickly.

Falco did not see her leave the hallway nor did anyone else even though he stood close to the door. "She must have teleported as Asura could." Falco left the room. Fox and Krystal were left puzzled about General Pepper's status. Was he going to be alright or something? It didn't matter as they quickly searched for Grey. They believed he would be alright.

* * *

Elise approached the command center and noticed a couple of guards at the front entrance. She hid in a nearby tree and looked towards her destination. "It seems like they only allow certain people inside." Elise snapped her fingers and transformed into a male fox that resembles Grey's appearance. "Grey Winter, former military Lieutenant, his looks will grant me entry." Suddenly, she stopped moving, thinking of the past and her actions. "I once was a guardian for Sapphire, a beautiful vixen, a mother of two. I was unattractive to many, jealous that they looked better than me. I killed the most beautiful to become their looks and now look at me, I can become anyone."

One of the guards noticed Elise's appearance as she approached closer. He gave a strange eye at her since she was Grey. "Oh, my apologies, Lt. Grey, I almost did not recognize you for a minute." Both of the guards gave their salutes in signs of respect.

Elise gave him a smile, trying to avoid suspicion. In Grey's voice, she spoke, "No worries, lad. Don't fret about it." Elise hurriedly walked away into the front desk. The lady there welcomed her entry as allowed her to pass through. Elise was lucky enough to pass on through without id. "It seems like Grey is very welcomed here," she mumbled. The elevator was just up ahead. "I sense guards protecting his office. He must have planned about this from the beginning, that damn Star Fox knows everything because of that dragon. Why did I even trust those stupid simians." Elise made her way up the elevator and toward the office's floor.

Chance of success gone up by 5 percent to 65 percent.

My success rate has gone up by a measly 5 percent but that still isn't close to 100 percent. I must find a way to eliminate the guards and kill Pepper. Of course, I can knock out the guards and drown Pepper with my dark water ability. It is so simple yet so much work to have a perfect number.

The elevator reached the desired floor and opened up. Elise hid behind the buttons and peaked out the door. Good, no one is watching the elevator. She vanished in her dark waters and went invisible. That removed her disguise of Grey and went back to the blue vixen disguise. Unseen by normal eyes, she traversed that hallway quietly and swiftly. Guards were standing by General Pepper's office as their task to protect him. They were notified of a suspicious individual, Elise, a message from Peppy himself. As Elise got closer to the door, the guards suddenly started to hear an odd noise. The noise of water swirling around and they start to search around. Elise backed off slowly, attempting to not break her stealth. One of the guards spotted a strange figure in blank space, he noticed it and fired his blaster at it. The bullet phased through the water and broke Elise's stealth. She had been spotted by the guards.

"God damn it, you..." Elise clasped her hands together and dark water mysteriously trapped both of the guards. They started to drown and suffocate from lack of oxygen. It was until they could not breathe, she showed no mercy and finished them off.

"P-Please... stop it," they pleaded.

"Water Guillotine." The water itself slashed inward into their torso and killed them on the spot. No external or internal injuries. They were, however, wet from all the water that was splashed onto them. "I can't be expected to show mercy anymore, I have nothing to lose." Elise snapped her fingers and hid the bodies in a portal of water. "Chance of success 70 percent. Why is it only going up by 5 percent, are my tactician skills betraying me?"

Elise walked up to the door and opened it. Suddenly, her body froze in place and she tried to force herself to move. "What is this strange feeling? I don't understand, why do I feel so guilty all of sudden?"

"It's because you are not used to killing people, especially those that you were supposed to protect." Kira entered the same hallway after reappearing through her portal.

"Who is there?" Elise turned around to spot the violet-black dragon. "It's you, I thought you were already dead." Then she realized the answer was there all along. "So you were the one who was slowing me down... Kira..."

Kira smirked at her short speech and emitted an aura from her palm. "Correct, I won't let you take another life away from us. Like what you did to poor Lady Sapphire." She grasps for hand tightly and ceased the aura. "She didn't have to die because of you. And those guards. You didn't take into consideration of their families, now those families don't have one of their parents."

"Shut up!" Elise tried to silence the past from her mind. It would not leave her alone. Haunting her for the actions she has done. Nothing was ever going to cleanse her sins of killing.

Kira continued to trigger her thoughts. "Sapphire was appointed to you as her guardian. You saw her as a beautiful, smart and a kind entity. She loved another named Jett and had two kids. Krystal and Grey. You took away Sapphire's life and Jett could not live without her and committed suicide. That left the young Krystal and Grey to survive on their own without their parents." Memories began to flash back into Elise's fragile mind. All of it was true and she could not erase the horrors she made. "You wanted a life like Sapphire so you killed her and others to show how it felt to be ugly and an imbecile." A tear fell out of Elise's eyes. The story was too true to handle and Elise clenched her hands into a fist.

"You killed her, stole her personality and became what was left in her." Kira walked closer after every sentence. "You learned to shapeshift and killed her to become her and others. Elise, the form you have taken is not who you really are." Kira took Asura's weapon and slashed off all of Elise's disguise with the lance. It revealed what was underneath her powers and she cried. Her true self, something that no one should ever see. "You are just a mere human, nothing about you is true."

Elise had enough of this conversation. "I'll hurt you!" Water formed all around her body and formed into the palm of her hand. " **RAH**!"

* * *

Krystal struggled to find Grey, who she was unable to make contact with for almost five minutes now. "I'm trying to contact Grey." Krystal tapped into her mind to locate Grey's area. They were currently at a nearby hospital, where Grey said they should meet. He said something about going unconscious and then arriving at the hospital. She sensed two different presences but could not make out the correct one. "This is unusual, I cannot make out which one is Grey. They feel, the same?" One was close, yet the other was far away from her mind.

Fox didn't understand her telepathy's odd timely. He believed it would work but he insisted that she should be patient. "Don't go too hard on yourself. I'm sure that he is here."

Immediately, Grey walked out of the hospital and spots the two near the stairway. "I'm here, I needed to speak with you guys."

"Grey?" Krystal nearly lost her mind. "I couldn't find you, but I don't understand why."

"That's the thing, apparently I fainted out of nowhere when I went downtown. Then next thing you know, I'm here feeling like crap for something we don't even know about." What could have caused such an action against him? It remained a mystery and Grey continued. "I don't mind that I was given free care, but the doctors told me that there was nothing wrong with me." Suddenly, an explosion could be heard from the city's center.

Fox looked up into the air. The command center had exploded towards the top. To him, it seemed like that was where Pepper was at. "Oh shit, wasn't that Pepper's office?!" Two being suddenly flown out the destroyed building. The citizens were also seen running from danger and they ran towards safety.

"Elise!" One of them shouted back at the other. They both were flying, one had wings, the other was hovering using water. It was Kira and Elise fighting at this moment.

"Why are they fighting here? They will destroy this world too if they keep it up!" Krystal said with fear. Krystal took another glance at whoever Kira was fighting. "M-mother?" That strange being that Krystal noticed looked familiar. It couldn't be, she said to herself. She was already dead and cannot be revived by any means.

They could still be heard shouting from such a distance. "Don't you ever bring that shit back up! Out of the way!"

"I'm here to stop what you have caused in the past. You killed countless innocent people. You even killed Lady Sapphire, the one person you were supposed to guard." Kira blew out the truth with a voice loud enough to hear. Krystal and Grey finally found the cause of death. Elise had murdered their parents, starting with Sapphire.

"S-she what?" Krystal couldn't handle hearing the truth. "That's impossible! She died by another mean!"

Kira heard Krystal's voice from a far distance. She knew it well when she heard it. "Damn it. Well, it's too late now, they both know it." Kira banished Elise away with her darkness. The darkness encased Elise but she nullified its effects. "What? It should have forced you away?"

Elise laughed at her pity remarks. " **It seems that you misunderstood the lessons that were taught. Fighting with the same element proves ineffective than fighting with a different element. We both share one key element, darkness and we are both strong against it**."

Kira grit her teeth. "Why... why do you persist to defy Harmony's orders. Why must you kill to satisfy your blood lust?" Elise remained silent and looked grimly at Kira. It's not like Kira had done something similar in the past. "I stopped killing because I realized there is more to it than just power. Life is a precious entity, it's something we cannot afford to give up." Elise still did not respond. An aura released from her body attacked Kira in through the air. "EH, let me go!" It tangled her arms together and drained her life force.

" **I know all your powers, the Grim Reaper lies beneath your soul. You shouldn't have such power if you don't even know the basics. Now hand them over**!" Elise drained out the very power within Kira's body. She sought to use it as her own and be the only one with such power.

Kira flashed a burst of light and stopped Elise. This blinded her and forced her off Corneria's atmosphere. "I'm also the light that Asura uses to balance out the power." Kira recovered quickly flew towards Krystal and Grey to make an apology. There were no words for what had happened. "Krystal, Grey. Please hear me out. I know you will hate me for this but-" before she could continue, Krystal was sobbing.

"My parents... they died to Elise? But why my parents didn't have to die." Grey was comforting her as her only family member left.

"Elise had slain your mother when she was her guardian. I'm sorry, but we couldn't do anything about it." Kira turned her back towards Krystal. She felt speechless, unable to vocalize her own voice. "Once Asura heals back up, she will bring back peace for you. Right now, my issue is with Fox." Kira looked towards Fox without hesitation.

"Why me?" Fox disliked the sight of Krystal crying of sadness. "You are a guardian too, shouldn't you be protecting her as well?"

Kira stayed silent and nodded her head sideways. She looked toward the sky and then the broken building. "Pepper is alright, I can revert the destruction." At the snap of her fingers, the building is no longer broken. "Asura awaits for you guys. We cannot coexist as two different beings. Only one of us can become an entity. Goodbye." Kira left the world she once knew behind and Asura replaced her body. Asura suddenly and abruptly fell over from an unknown weakness in her body. Fox caught her before she hit the ground.

"Asura!" Fox checked for her pulse and breathing. Still responsive but extremely weak. She could not move nor could she even speak properly. It doesn't make sense, the natural aura from Harmony should have healed her, Fox thought. Could it be the virus weakened her too quickly? "I don't understand, Kira said you should be healed."

"Ugh... w-what is... happening? I-I can't r-remember..." Asura started to cough up blood and it got worse quickly. Fox quickly carried her inside for an emergency. She was rushed straight into the E.R. They immediately set her up for examination and the group was told to stay behind. Asura, inside her mind, did not want to be alone. Krystal felt her loneliness, even though Asura may have forgotten about them.

Almost two hours later,

Fox, Krystal, and Grey sat outside waiting for Asura's recovering. When suddenly, a loud scream and destructive noise was going about. "Get away from me!" Objects could be hear falling and dropping to the tile floors. Asura shouted loudly that everyone nearby could hear her voice. The doctors were trying to keep her calm but she refused to listen. They approached the room and witnessed an awful tantrum through the windows. What could be seen from Fox's view was Asura holding her sword against the doctors. "Don't come any closer!" Krystal could sense distress in her mind, she had lost her memories and is afraid of everyone inside the room.

Grey slowly walked inside the room and told the doctors to leave. "Please, exit the room slowly and remain calm." The doctors had no choice but to follow orders. It was the only way they would be safe and not in harm's way. The last doctor made their way past Fox and Krystal and watched closely to Grey's actions. He got closer to Asura and tried to calm her down. "Asura, please stay calm, we are not here to harm you." Asura felt afraid that she could not remember anything. Krystal sensed her distress, she wanted to be safe and courageous. That all changed when she awakened in the hospital with nothing to remember. Asura held her blade against Grey's actions. He stood still, not moving an inch or muscle. He waited for her to speak and would follow up with necessary actions.

"Get away from me." Asura held her blade tighter and closer to herself in defense. She attacked Grey with a swift strike, but he held her hands back together to halt the strike. " **Let go of me** ," she says aggressively. This wasn't her normal behavior. It isn't something that she can just do immediately without purpose. The darkness begins to take hold over her unprotected soul. If she wasn't stopped, anything could happen to her. " **I don't have any memory of any of you, who put me in this horrific place**?"

"Asura, this isn't like you, please you need to stop. You are about to threaten the lives of innocent people. They wanted you to be alive, they don't want to let you die." Asura started to weaken her strength when Grey's words seem to attract her mind away from the darkness. "It's me, Grey, you saved me when my home planet was being destroyed. Now please, don't let the darkness take over."

Then there was silence but one spoken name. " **Grey? Darkness**?" Asura looks at the faces of the doctors. They were terrified of her but also concerned for her mental and physical health. Then she looked at Fox and Krystal, she did not recall who they were, but she knew their emotions were fearful against her. "Let me... live? No darkness." Asura steadied her breathing and dropped her sword onto the floor. She slowly regained consciousness of herself and slowly she reverted. "I... I r-remember... not a lot..." Asura struggled with her word choice but it managed to improve quickly. "G-Grey, what happened to me? I don't remember. I'm scared." Asura placed her hands onto Grey's head and hugged him close to her chest where her heart beats. Asura seemed to enjoy having Grey nearby and that reduced her fear effectively. It worked in Grey's favor since she wasn't harming anyone. "This feeling... I don't understand what it is but I know something about you will save me." Her face began to blush with scarlet red. "You will help me remember, r-right?" she asked nervously.

She let go of Grey and she saw his smile. He could be trusted from within his heart. "I will aid you if that is what you wish for." Grey still had no idea what was going on but he was relieved to see her calming down. If it were to make her happy, then he would do whatever she asks.

The doctors came back inside her room with an analysis. One of them gave an impassioned description even though it was not their usual tasks. "Through an unknown mean or phenomenon, Miss Walker seems to have regained memory of only you. Regardless, it's a miracle to us and hopefully for you guys because now she knows one of you and trusts you." He flipped through the papers and skimmed quickly. "It also appears that a portion of her brain has been destroyed but is strangely healing back up over time with no explanation. Again, this will be good but on another note, it's anomalous because brain tissue cannot regrow." Grey thought it was strange too and continued with it happening anyways.

"We do believe this was the doing of a virus, one that destroys brain tissue and mainly damages the hippocampus, a part of the brain that holds various memory functions. Luckily, there was a small trace of the virus and we will have to look further into its origins. There is also another possibility that your friend could remember all the memories back, but that's just a minuscule chance."

From Krystal's deductions, it may have been Harmony's natural aura that removed the virus but it was delayed for so long. Which could have meant the virus destroyed a large amount of the memories before it was fully nullified of its effects. This would also mean she may have forgotten important things like other people, some intelligence and probably her own powers. Krystal hoped that it would not affect her life towards the drastic spectrum of life. With that being said, the virus itself is extremely powerful in bodies with little to no immunity. "Will she be alright, doctor?"

"Of course, she just needs a lot of rest and please refrain from overworking the body and she will be okay." There were bandages wrapped around her head to indicate that issue. Asura remained attached to Grey, she stayed near him at all times. Grey, however, is oddly concerned with what runs through her thoughts even though he could read them. Asura held onto his right arm and hugged it as she enjoys it. Her scaly tail wrapped around Grey's furry tail as a sign of affection.

Fox starts to laugh at Grey as a tease. "It seems like someone likes you."

Grey was ever so confused right now since it was happening so suddenly. "You know, I haven't had someone this attached to me before or at all. I'm alright with her doing this if it makes her happy in any way possible. I'd prefer if she was her original self before since she had everything in mind."

Then Krystal suddenly remembered back to the book. Krystal dug into her pockets and grabbed the book that Kira had given back. She opened it up and flipped through multiple pages rapidly. _Memories_ was one of the named chapters. It was written by Kira because she knows how the future will play out. It started out like this: _Asura will forget most of her memories because of that virus Elise had coated on that knife wielded by Andrew. I know this sounds strange, but she will never forget the name of her beloved. Even if the virus annihilates her entire memory capacity. It appears to me that Asura created a link between her memories and gave it some sort of memory cue when she spots Grey. Which is why you see her being so close to Grey right now. So all I can say is, she knew this was going to happen because of her ability with foresight. Asura was never able to master foresight and use it to its maximum potential. Hence why she got hit in combat._

Fox was pretty amazed that Kira wrote down all this valuable information. "I think we can trust Kira now. All she wrote down has been correct so far and nothing contradicts anything."

Krystal continued reading the page.

 _Asura in this state should not cause any harm, but the downside is, she can no longer regain those lost memories but create newer ones as she progresses against Elise. My theory states that if she is near Grey, she will recover quickly and regain control of her powers until a certain extent. Without him, she will run a rampage and probably cause total destruction to anything. By anything, I mean literally anything. Worlds and such. But then again, it's Asura, who knows what could happen since she lost control of her powers_. One word was highlighted to indicate an important aspect. Extent.

Krystal and Fox looked up from the book and back at Grey. He was curious about what they read. "What happened?"

"Uh.." Krystal didn't have any proper words to explain the situation. "Grey, it seems like you have to been with her all the time." It was bad news for him since his freedom was partially restricted. He didn't seem to mind since he doesn't have anything else to do.

"That's alright, ever since I retired from the military, I can learn how to take care of someone. I am in my learning stages and I can get better quickly." Asura suddenly starts to smile with joy. She whispers into his ears something very inaudible to normal ears. This triggers a shock into Grey's body that freezes himself up in slight fear. Asura giggles and holds his hand. "Please don't freak me out like that."

Krystal thought it was funny when she heard everything. "Good luck having her attached to you, little brother. She seems to really like you." Grey sighed but made acceptance to it.

"Let's just get going now," said Fox. It was going to be a long time before they can get anyway. The book started to shake in Krystal's hand and more writing appeared.

 _I will continue to write information through this book and onward over time. Please keep this with you can make sure Asura is in good condition so Grey doesn't push himself too hard. Thanks, and good luck! - Kira_


	11. The First Time Together

**The First Time Together**

 _The night before,_

Grey watched as Asura began to fall asleep. The clock read 23:00 hours. "Don't worry, I promise I will be here all night," he said. The two were inside of Grey's bedroom just waiting for time to pass by. It's not my usual thing to watch people fall asleep. I should probably get some rest too. The blanket covered her body so nicely and kept warmth surrounding her body. Asura enjoyed the comfort of the bed for the first time in years. Grey took care of her and yawned from exhaustion as Krystal quietly enters the room.

"Good evening, Grey, what is going on?" she said.

Grey just stared at the bed from his chair. "Nothing much, just being near her like you said too. So did that book really tell you that?"

Krystal opened the same book again and read that line out loud. My theory states that if she is near Grey, she will recover quickly and regain control of her powers until a certain extent. Without him, she will run a rampage and probably cause total destruction to anything. By anything, I mean literally anything. Worlds and such. But then again, it's Asura, who knows what could happen since she lost control of her powers. "Do you want to read it for yourself?"

Grey disregarded it. "It's okay." *Yawning* "It's pretty late right now for you, Krystine. You should be asleep." Before Grey finished yawning, he had realized the name he called out. "Oh..."

Krystal, feeling awkward and embarrassed, didn't like that name. She wrapped her arms around herself to stop from feeling out of place. "Grey!"

"S-sorry, I didn't mean it, Krystal." Grey laid his arms and head down onto the bed, too much energy was used being up this late. "G-good night... sleep tight..." Krystal knew he was too tired and mistakenly said her other name. She wasn't used to ever hearing that again.

"Good night, little brother." Krystal left the room as Asura opens her eyes slowly. After noticing Grey, she drags the sleeping Grey onto the bed and hugs him to sleep. She made sure he deserved the same treatment as he did to herself. It was a repeated action of keeping him warm and sleeping well. Asura whispers into his ears. "Good night, my love..." Grey could be seen smiling and Asura doing the same. "I will always be with you, until the very end..."

 _Thank you... for always being there..._

* * *

 _The following morning,_

Fox woke up from his slumber and got ready for the day. He walked inside the bathroom to shower and brushed his teeth. "Another day. What will I ever do with such people." He went downstairs after finishing up in the bathroom. Fox spotted Falco sitting at one of the couches reading on his phone. "Good morning, Falco."

"Morning, Fox." Falco was staring deeply into his phone like if something important came up. Fox sat beside him and asked what he was up too. "I'm just texting Katt, she said something about hanging out with her and such. She wanted to spend time with us and especially with Krystal. Those two could meet up for once, y' know?"

"Oh yeah? I bet we could use some time off for a small relaxation. Previous mission almost finished off two people."

"Who was it again?" Falco asked.

Fox answered, "Slippy and Asura. How did you already forget?" Fox facepalmed and the time between after the mission and now was short. There was no way he could have forgotten already.

"Things happen," Falco shrugs. "Anyway, Katt wants to hang out with us. This could be a good time for Krystal to meet her for once."

Krystal walked out of her room. "What's that about me?" Krystal looked over the second floor's railings.

"Great timing," Fox said. "We were talking about Katt. We thought it was a good idea for you to meet her."

"Katt? Who is that?"

Fox answered, "Falco's *sarcastic cough* crush." Fox started to laugh. Falco was overly annoyed by his tease but accepted it for what it was.

"Katt Monroe, we used to be in a gang until we disbanded. I liked having her when the team existed since we were always together with one other." Falco insisted that Krystal would finally meet her. They seem like the best to talk with each other. Both were females and females tend to get along faster than males do with females. Fox and Falco were happy to hear her response.

"Sure, I'll meet her, but I need to check on my little brother and Asura." Krystal went to Grey's room. She expected to find Grey and Asura still asleep. Krystal was indeed wrong and found that Grey was still asleep and Asura was watching. "Hello?"

Asura was still hugging Grey and it seemed like she was heavily attached to him. Asura looked up and saw Krystal at the doorway. "Good morning, K-Krystal?" A slight stutter that was easily fixed in a matter of seconds.

Krystal nodded, "I'm glad that you know my name."

Asura looked sadden because of what happened. "Sorry that I caused chaos at the hospital. I was scared of being there alone, I remembered nothing but Grey." Krystal reassures that nothing was her fault. It was just a virus that tempered with her body. "How has your morning been so far?"

"I'm doing alright, thanks for asking." Krystal looked at Grey, he was still asleep. He must have been extremely tired from all the work he was doing before. Krystal thought it was strange that Asura liked Grey even through her amnesia. "What made you like my little brother anyway? Does he have an aspect you like about him?"

Asura rubbed Grey's furred head. She thought it was soft and nice feeling against her scales. "I'm not sure why I like him, but whenever I'm near him, I feel safe and in control. He also looks, cute? If that is even the right word for it." Asura slightly blushed and admitted her feelings to him. "Whatever it is, something about him makes me feel safe and in control. I don't feel like rampaging with his presence is around." She was aware of her powers even though her memory forbade that.

Krystal was glad that she knew on her own. The book itself was proof that Kira was right all along. Otherwise, that would be another horrible explanation. "I understand now, thanks for answering, Asura. I also wanted to ask if you want to meet Katt, one of Falco's close friends."

"Monroe? If Grey can go, then I shall."

Grey finally awakens and stretches his body. "Hmm? Did you say something?" He already knew what it was, just too lazy to talk. "Sure I'll go so you can meet new people. Katt Monroe, you said? I know her as a programmer at the Command Center. Katt is amazing with her talent."

"So you have met her," Krystal said. "How is she?"

"Katt, well um, how do I say this? Mainly towards females, she is nicer than towards males but not feminism in any way. She just behaves better with females than males but she is nice to me. I'm not sure with Falco since they were friends long ago." Grey got up and went to the bathroom. He could be heard through the door. "I'll be downstairs shortly, give me like ten minutes."

Asura stayed in the room with Krystal. "Shall we head down?" Krystal tagged along and they both headed down to Fox and Falco. "Whatever I did before to lose my memories, I would like to say that I'm sorry if anything terrible happened to you guys."

Krystal smiled and told her everything was alright. "You don't have to apologize. Before you lost your memories, you saved our teammate, Slippy from bleeding out. We were trapped on a mission and you healed his injury and stopped our impending doom. " A proud moment for Asura and made her smile in joy. She wanted to know how she did it. Krystal responded, "You sang and your voice healed his wounds. It boosted our morale and gave us all hope to not give up on you." Asura hugged Krystal because she couldn't contain her happiness.

"I'm glad that my other self did all of that for you. Right now, I wish to be the same as the old Asura." Krystal encouraged that idea and told Asura to re-enact it. "I shall remember my purposes. Thank you, Krystal." As they got to the living room, Fox and Falco were talking about the location. They named places like restaurants, this house, Katt's home, etc. Many places they could have gone to later on in the day. "Damn it, Falco, make up your mind," Fox shouted.

"Fox! There are just many places to choose from okay!" Falco shouted back.

Asura intervened into their conversation. "Please, don't be so loud," Asura said kindly as she covered her ears. "I prefer if you two don't speak so loudly. I still recovering and my headaches could be coming back."

Fox and Falco both stopped their ranting. "Sorry, Asura."

"Better," she laughed at them. Krystal saw her personality and thought about how she maintained it so calmly and well done. "This Katt Monroe, she seems to be overly stressed a lot, is she not?" Her deduction was correct because Grey said she was an expert programmer. "It seems like going out is the better option to reduce stress. Nowhere at home or workplaces." Asura referred to Falco because he knew Katt the best. "Falco, if you may, you must choose one place that Katt will enjoy the most." This made Falco think long and hard. Something good and enjoyable for Katt and the crew. Grey walked down the stairs just in time to hear a suggestion. Falco was unable to think of one but Asura quickly knew something.

"Are there any beaches or amazing attractions on Corneria?" Asura talked about spending time relaxing away stress and sighting rare things. Fox did remember down at the beach, a place to play in the water and sands. "Alright, we have a plan, let's get going shall we?" The book in Krystal's book began to write and shake in her pocket to indicate something was happening.

Krystal read the book again on the new set of pages. " _Kira again. Asura has some type of transformation magic, something she taught Grey a while back. Grey should be able to recreate it since he has done it on you once._ " Krystal gave the book to Grey and he reads it.

"I'll do my best," Grey thought long and hard onto his magic. After a while, everyone in the living room started to change clothing. Even himself was able to recreate it after a bit of practice. The changing settled and everyone has dressed appropriately. The guys were wearing button-down shirts, cargo shorts, flip flops, black shades and topped with a sun hat. Krystal and Asura were given kimonos, bikinis, sarongs, flip flops and visors on top. "Hey, I can still do it." Grey managed to impress himself. "How does it look, everyone? Does anyone have an opinion or want a change?" Everyone like what they had on but Asura spoke.

"Is it possible to have a scarf for my long hair?" Asura asked. Grey did what she asked and tied her long white hair with the scarf. She smiled and looked cuter than before.

"Lovely," Grey said. "Let's get moving so Katt knows about us." Falco quickly texted Katt and she agreed.

 _~Transitioning~_

Elise hid beneath the shadows awaiting her next move. "Those insolent fools, they think having Asura will save them? Hah, I should just wipe out Grey and create this uncontrollable raging dragon." Elise revealed the room to be on another planet. "Planet Venom, such a terrible planet, who would even want to live here?" She read her book and recited all of the possible actions. "Those apes are such imbeciles, how did Andross manage to raise up some idiots. What's that guy's name? Andrew?" Elise went on a rant about Andrew, his ability to fight in battle was up right horrible she said. With every rant, she started to shapeshift into the people she had killed in the past. Mainly she transformed into Sapphire because of her beauty.

Andrew came walking into the room with files on Corneria. "The Venomian databases were able to hack into Corneria's database. We uncovered data on specific people. Who is your priority?" Elise stopped her transformation at Sapphire and kept it that way.

Elise sat down flipped through each page quickly and made it seem like she wasn't reading them. Elise stopped on a particular person and pointed them out to Andrew. "You see this dragon? You failed to kill her but the memory loss virus destroyed some of her memories." Elise decided to give Andrew another chance to redeem herself. "A true leader must always plan ahead and think about the costs. You don't deserve to have that if you cannot do such simple tasks."

"Yes, Lady Elise." Andrew was given the file on Asura and then Grey.

"This will be quick and simple, kill Grey and Asura will rampage and kill everyone around her. Don't come back if you don't kill Grey." Andrew saluted and left the room. "God... I swear he can't do shit right."

 _~Transitioning~_

Five people awaited for Katt's arrival near at the beach's shore. Falco read his phone, "Katt will be here soon in about ten minutes." The beach was crowded with many people as they came along to play, chat and relax. They waited as time passed on and on. Then she finally came, Katt arrived in a taxi.

The pink feline waved towards Falco and winked at him. This made Falco slightly blush but he liked it. Katt noticed Krystal and Asura for the first time. "Hey, it's nice to meet you, Krystal." Katt hugged her as a friendly greeting. Krystal felt inside her mind, how kind she was like Grey said. "Foxy, it has been awhile."

"Hey, Katt, glad to meet you again," Fox said and Katt hugged him.

Katt looked at Falco, "Now, Falco, don't ever forget it." Falco did not want to miss out. Katt walked up to Grey and Asura, who surprising were standing right next to each other. "Hey there, Grey. How are you doing so far?" Katt hugged him as well.

"It's nice to see you again, Katt, I'm doing great right now after retiring. Less stressful as of now. How are things working for you?"

"Just a lot of technical work everywhere. I work with Fara now and she pays more than what the command center pays." Katt got a glance at Asura. She bowed down to Asura just like if Asura did to greet someone else. "I like your formality, is it Azura?"

Asura bowed down to her and giggled after rising back up. "Close, but one letter difference. It's Asura, not Azura, I have an _s_ in my name."

"My apologies, Falco misspelled your name on his text." Katt glared back at Falco. He knew himself that he would screw up once.

"No worries, there is nothing wrong with getting my name wrong. If you like, you can call me Azura if you like too." Katt thought it was a cuter name.

Katt read her phone's messages from Falco again. "So you were the one who saved these people?"

Asura nodded in agreement. "Krystal tells me so and I honestly don't remember. She tells me that I did something useful and stopped them from a life-threatening situation."

Fox interrupted the conversation to continue what they were doing. "Hey, let's talk about this later and just relax for now. We all had a rough time in the previous weeks so let's just chill and have fun." Everyone agreed with Fox and started to relax and play.

Falco laid back in a folding chair and sighted the blue skies. "Ahh, the lovely warming weather there is today." That all happened until Katt blocked the sun's view. "Katt?"

"I didn't come all this way to not spend time with you. It's been a while you know." Katt sat on the same chair Falco was on. He sat up and made room. "I'm not surprised that you made a living with Fox and the others. How did you manage?"

Falco remembered back to their old team. After their disbandment, there was nothing left for Falco to do with his superior skill in flight. "Fox tracked me down and hired me for my piloting skills after we disbanded. Every mission was crazy since there were wars with Corneria and Venom."

Katt then pointed to two people, in particular, Krystal and Asura. "How are those two? Since I know they are on the same team as you."

"Krystal is Fox's mate ever since they met after the mission on Sauria. Asura is a long story but she originates from another world. They say she is a goddess or something."

Katt almost burst out laughing. "A goddess? Falco, this has to be one of your wild fantasies come to reality." Falco said himself and sounded serious. He pointed out that she can do phenomenal things like fade into the darkness or flashing lights and things. Flying, materializing weapons from nowhere and magical singing. "Magical singing? You can't be serious. Nothing can recreate what you just said." Then when Katt looked back at Asura, she started seeing things that Falco had described.

 _The cerulean waters look at us with a gentle and breezy smile._ The voice from Asura begins to inflict Katt's mind with temporal eternal peace. "This feels very relaxing." Katt went into a state of no stress and laid next to Falco. "I guess you were right."

Falco waves over to Asura. "Thank you!" he shouted. Asura smiled and continued to socialize with Grey. "You have been working too hard, too tense in her muscles." Falco started to massage her shoulders and then her back to ease up the tense muscles.

 _~Transitioning~_

Elise waited for Andrew to be in position. "You ape, you take too damn long. You have no fitting to be a leader with this sort of speed. Hurry the hell up!"

Andrew replied on his end. "Yes, Lady Elise." He was tasked to taking out Grey on Corneria. Elise wanted him dead by any means possible. Her plan is to set Asura in a rampage and destroy everything around her. Even her own friends and family. "Once you get into place, exterminate his soul and watch them suffer," Elise told to Andrew. "I see the chance of success at a measly 30%, I know something happens with you." Elise covered every flaw in her plan with something else and thus that increased her chances to 50%. Andrew will snipe and assassinate Grey. If he successfully gets the shot, escape back to Venom.

However, if he fails to take out Grey, Elise will summon dark waterlings to attack anyone until Grey has been killed. "We have a 50 percent chance of passing and failing. If she didn't have foresight, it would have been higher." Andrew got into position. The thought of his former teammates, Star Wolf came back to him. He was kicked off the team for lacking in oppression.

"Now, Andrew, I will grant you a better purpose. Don't let Wolf and the others break you down. Let me lead you into becoming an overlord." Andrew aimed his sights onto Grey's head. "Fire." Andrew pulled the trigger.

 _~Transitioning~_

Krystal sat near the shoreline with Fox beside her. The water rose up to their feet and back down the shore. "It's a lovely nice to spend time with you, Fox. I can't imagine what life would be without you if you hadn't saved me."

Fox gazed into her eyes. "I always think about you whenever we have time too."

"And when is that?" Krystal laughed. She already knew what Fox was going to say.

"Every time," he responded. Krystal rested her head onto Fox's shoulder. The people around them were having their own sorts of fun. Some even recognized Fox from Star Fox. Little kids walked close and back to talk to him. He didn't mind having small chats with them. Some of them want to be just like Fox. Others say that Krystal is lucky to be with Fox because of his reputation. Surely women will adore Fox but who does Fox really adore. That person is Krystal.

Grey comes from the ocean with Asura holding hands. He spots the two and both of them sat next to each other. "Hey, you guys. What are you foxes looking at?"

"Hey, Grey, Fox and I are looking at the beautiful waters." Krystal enjoyed the sight of the shining water reflecting the sunlight back. All except for Asura when they spotted her looking grimly into the skies. When she was asked, there was no response coming from her. Asura remained silent and suddenly her eyes started glowing. " **I see something**."

"What is it?" Fox wondered.

Asura stood up quickly and a gunshot was heard being fired at them from an extremely far distance. "I hear it." Asura quickly took her sword and cut the bullet in half. The bullet casing had lost its velocity and fell to the ground. Someone had fired a shot at them. Looking at the bullet's trajectory, it was pointed directly at Grey. "Someone wants to kill Grey. I won't let them take my Grey like that." Everyone around them heard the gunshot but saw that Asura was wielding a real and dangerous weapon. They were scared of her, knowing what she is doing. Grey thanked her and told her to put it away so people didn't think of her differently.

Fox made an attempt to settle the situation. "Calm down now, she won't hurt any of you. Please just relax and evacuate while the emergency team arrives." They would have to believe him since Fox knew her personally as well. "Who fired that shot?" Krystal helped out and implanted a memory to calm down the crowd. It worked and they started to evacuate the beach. Asura put away the sword and looked at the bullet. She questioned its origins and why that person wanted to kill Grey.

Asura hugged Grey with extreme worry. "Are you okay, Grey? Nothing touched you, right?"

Grey wrapped his arms around her in relief. The idea of being killed rushed into his mind and he felt scared. "I'm alright thanks to you. If it weren't for your special powers, I wouldn't have made it out alive."

Falco in the distance saw the incident and told Katt about it. "You heard that gunshot, right? Someone tried to assassinate Grey."

Katt nodded, "Who would want to kill Grey? He's the most innocent person I know."

"Someone must have wanted him dead," Falco answered.

Momentarily, the police came by to address the issue. They took note of everything including things that Asura did. Her actions and such things to spark the crowd's attention. "Miss Walker, why were you carrying a weapon or blunt action out in the public?" Asura remained silent, unable to explain her powers or else things will happen. "People have witnessed you holding an illegal weapon." Though it was gone, she still had to explain something.

Grey intervened the officer. He blocked off the officer's approach towards Asura. "Please sir, she isn't threatening anyone. It was her self-defense that something strange had happened."

"Lt. Grey? It's nice to see you, but even from you we cannot pardon such an issue."

As they came closer, Grey continued to warn them of their actions. "Please, you don't understand. If you continue this, she will.."

"She will what?" he responded.

"Asura... she will feel threatened and will harm you instead. Just listen, just this once. I don't want you to be harmed."

Asura stood in front of Grey. What was going on in her mind? Grey could not feel her mind nor could Krystal figure out anything. "Back up." Confidently, she commanded the officer to walk away. Her voice became more aggressive and agitated by his words. It sparked the guard to feel threatened by her command. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. He warned her once, then twice. No response from the white dragon. Finally, the third time, but it was before he pulled the trigger, it all changed immediately.

Falco struck his wrists and forced the gun to be thrown upwards where he could catch it and disarm it. "Just leave, you are making it worse on her. Your actions are forcing her to feel guilty and that might spark a behavioral reaction. I suggest that you leave our friend, Asura alone and just walk away." Falco managed to calm Asura down before she enraged herself. "Calm down, Asura. Grey, do you mind?" Grey nodded and walked away with Asura to the shoreline to help give calming tones. The officer was angry and left the premises. Furious that something like that even happened.

Fox saw how much she had changed ever since the virus destroyed her memories. It was never going to come back, no matter what she would try. Krystal went to aid her little brother and see what could be changed. Fox agreed and went along with Krystal to check things out. Krystal heard intense breathing on Asura. An unusual condition on her that was caused by the officer. She wasn't handling _it_ too well. Maybe her powers are out of her control, even with Grey's presence. "Asura? Does something bother you?" Asura continued to breathe harder and harder. A fear sank into her blood and she started twitching and acting strange.

"N-n-no, I-I'm f-fine." She was not fine at the moment. Krystal and Grey both knew something was wrong. Something was causing her to feel this way. Asura held onto her bearings and trying not to lose herself. Whispering through the air, she said, "Help me..."

 _~Transitioning~_

Elise watched through Andrew's eyes. "You dumb buffoon, how did you miss? Whatever, initiating plan B, Andrew." Andrew called for a retreat and watched as the superior tactician do her work. "I call upon the ocean's life, come forth my waterlings." The ocean started to form strange creatures similar to how Kira calls forth her own minions. They appeared in mass quantities and will attack anyone they see. " _Go forth and kill anyone you find. Kill anything that stands in your way. Kill Grey._ "

 _~Transitioning~_

The darkness took possession of Asura and she could not resist it. " **They are here...** " Asura screamed in terror and fright. "Get away from me... **Run...** " She pushed Grey and Krystal away from her. Then the waterlings started forming in the water. Asura took out her sword and rushed into the water. " **Get away from here. You don't belong in this world. AHHHH!** " Asura jumped and slashed the first target in sight. Then the next and the next, there were many of them. Asura could not maintain her rampage and continued to attack each waterling that appeared. She won't let any reach the shore. She flew and stabbed and slashed many. Krystal and Grey watched her rage take hold of her actions.

"Asura?" Grey called. No response coming from the white dragon. Asura's body started to release strange dark energy. Something similar to how Kira releases her own energy. Her power forged into her sword as she eliminates some more. "Asura! You have to stop!" Grey continued to shout for her. Nothing was getting into her head, not even Grey could maintain control. He ran into the water to chase down Asura.

Kira's book and wrote itself again. Krystal quickly read it.

 _Asura has gone out of control. You need to get Grey out of danger. He will die if he tries to stop her. You must stop him right now!_ After reading the final line, Krystal sent a telepathic link to Grey. " _Stop, Grey, get away from her!_ " He suddenly stopped moving and came back to shore. Grey knew that Krystal read the book and had to listen. Kira's book had more writing inside of it to read from. _Asura's rampage will continue because Elise's presence was detected on Corneria. Elise spawned these waterlings but if Asura can kill every single one, she will end her rampage. Once she does, Grey can safely retrieve her once she faints._

They watched as more and more waterlings appeared to the fight. Katt for the first time is witnessing Asura's combat skills. It was something she didn't want to mess with. The darkness inside of Asura slowly began to cease as more waterlings died. The final one was finished off and Asura's rage and sated. The darkness faded away, her wings and sword disappeared. Her conscious started to fade away as she closed her eyes. She fell into the water and Grey quickly swam deep into the water to get her back.

Fox watched the amount of violence she created with just waterlings. "Where did they even come from?"

"Elise," Krystal answered. "There is only one possibility." After a few minutes, Grey came back with Asura in his arms. He was glad to have her back safely. There was a small pulse but she was still alive. They were both wet but it didn't seem to affect them. The book suddenly started to write itself again. Krystal opened it and read it once more.

 _Alright, this should be good. Asura will recover over time as long as Grey is around her. Keep them together and she will recover soon. I'm sorry if this was supposed to be a relaxing day but Elise doesn't mess around. I was also messing around in Harmony's archives. I found something about world restoration. I'll send it over once I have written down all the necessary information. Goodbye for now!_

"Huh, world restoration? I wonder if that means?" Krystal went deep into her thoughts. Grey carried Asura on his back. He wanted her to be home and rest again. Grey apologized to Katt for any strange incident that happened. Katt did not mind since she saw a lot in just one day. They set off and left for home. Maybe the next day they will hang out with Katt again.


	12. Chaos Vs Recovery

Disclaimer: This chapter has a few quotes that belong to games such as Fire Emblem and League of Legends.

* * *

Chaos Vs. Recovery

Fox walked upstairs to check on Grey, who was tending to Asura's body. He opened the door and saw his work on Asura. Grey managed to heal up any wounds that were present on her. He made sure her illness didn't come back. "Grey? You seem exhausted, you should relax for a while." Grey turned down the offer, he said himself that he would make sure Asura's condition was completely stable. "I'll be fine," he responded. Fox pulled up a chair and sat right beside him. Fox looked at Asura and then looked back at Grey strangely.

"How did you change her clothing? Especially since she isn't awake or anything?" Fox assumed he used his magic but Grey says it didn't work. "So that means you did that?"

Grey blushed in red, "O-okay, please don't think of me different, but I'm not a pervert or anything." Grey didn't want to be shameful of what he did. He wanted to retain his neutral personality. "I swear I didn't just look at her while she was naked. I changed her clothing so that she would be more comfortable." Asura was wearing a white shirt and black shorts. Fox disregarded the whole perverted situation. He knew himself Grey wouldn't be lying about it. There was a look of innocence on his face.

"It's alright, she probably would have preferred you anyway. Peaked or not, Asura would probably choose you over anyone else." It was an honest statement made by Fox. "So moving on, have you been practicing your healing techniques?"

"I'm trying too, Asura happens to be my first _patient_." Grey checked her body temperatures, injuries and such. "Nothing too out of the ordinary."

Fox continued, "One thing me and Krystal know about Asura. Is that she loves you a lot but do you love her back?" Fox chose to start the conversation based on a secret. Grey looked at Fox surprisingly. He didn't know what to say ever since the hospital incident.

"I never even thought of that. I was always just doing things on my own and never sought out for love." Grey stood up from his seat and grabbed a weapon that stood next to the wall. "I can't think of an answer now but could you do me a favor." Grey handed the weapon over to Fox. "Do you mind taking this to Slippy? He knows how to fix it since he knows the model and materials." It was Asura's weapon, which she named Dragon's Tail since the material came directly from her tail. What an unusual name for a weapon that comes from a body part.

"No problem, I'll be right back." Fox left the room with the weapon. He spotted Krystal along the way. "Good evening, Kristy. Doing alright?"

Krystal nodded her head. "I'm just a little shocked about earlier today. I can't believe that all happened in such a short time." Krystal talked about how Asura's rampage took the best of her. It managed to settle on its own after combat. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Grey asked me to get this repaired by Slippy." Krystal took a glance at the weapon. It was slightly damaged with stray marks and odd lines on it. Nothing too suspicious or anything, but nothing irreparable.

"Don't be up so late, goodnight, Foxy." Krystal kissed Fox goodnight and headed to her room.

"Ah, I love it when she does that." Fox made his way to Slippy's room. Upon entry, his room was covered in trash and smelled pretty bad. "Good grief, Slippy!" Slippy's room was just a complete mess since Slippy doesn't take care properly. "Slippy please clean up after yourself. How do you live like this?"

"Sorry, Fox. I get too caught up with all these requests that I don't have time to clean up." Slippy got up and grabbed the weapon from Fox. Its weight was extremely heavy to hold with one hand. Even with two for Slippy's sake. Strange that Asura could hold it with one hand. How could someone like her hold a weapon like this? Fox was also able to match with Asura's strength. Just maybe he could match up with her. "Geez, this is pretty heavy. Fox, could you hold it for me?" Fox held it with no issue, odd that Fox could just hold it normally like Asura's style. One-handed and in many forms.

"Huh?" Something strange was resonating off the weapon and it merged into Fox. "W-what? GAH!" Slippy looked at Fox and into his eyes. What was going on with him? "Fox? You should uh."

" **Death waits for no one** **.** "

"Fox?" *Swish* *Thunk* The sword stabbed the air and into the wall. Slippy had seen his life flash before his eyes. "Oh god!" His screams could be heard from the other rooms. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!"

 _~Transitioning~_

Elise felt infuriated that both of her plans had failed. Despite being the master tactician, she has terrible percentages when it comes to killing Asura or Grey. None of the things she had done were in her favor. They all just opposed her enemies. It was in Asura's favor since foresight saved her friends once more. "I can't even imagine how I am doing so poorly against her. I should be the one winning." So stressed out, she started casting her dark magic like how Kira would do. The darkness roamed around her presence. Elise was laying down on her bed and was tired of failing. The darkness began to talk to her to just consume the souls of everything around her. Including Andrew, who would always fail Elise at any given moment. Though again, Andrew could just be unlucky with everything because of Asura. Elise continued with the plan since it would tremendously increase her divinity. Every soul was just waiting for her to consume and use it.

Elise called for Andrew to enter the room. What he didn't know was Elise's plan to kill him. Andrew shortly came after and immediately was crushed by the dark waters. "Consume and adapt. Goodbye, Andrew. You are no longer needed for my desires." Betrayed by who he works for, he created more fuel for Elise with his negative energy. "Ah yes, this power feels great. Now I need to find more. MORE!" Elise will continue to roam around Venom and consume souls of whoever inhabits the planet. "Next, I will travel to Cerinia and Harmony Ruins and consume the lingering souls there."

"More, I want to destroy everything. This planet will fall to me. It's luscious aura and energy can fuel for my will." Elise killed and drank the blood and souls of everything around her. People, plants, anything with life essence. " **I will destroy the universe.** " Every around her rotted to death, others just vanished in a blink of an eye. " **Asura cannot defeat me.** " Elise was satisfied with everything she consumed. More and more souls were disappearing as she ate them whole. Nothing remained with each passing second.

Suddenly, she felt a change in something. An unknown thing in question. Elise felt in her mind that something was happening down on Corneria. She decided to tap into it and immediately felt the rampage of Star Fox. "This is lovely, Fox is attacking his allies. That Asura probably fused her darkness into that sword. I just know she did that." She also had another plan in mind. Something to create more chaos between their friends and to gain more power in the process of another.

She teleported herself to the ruins in search of souls. "I can't believe the ruins of these lost worlds are still here. Cerinia, Harmony, now one more is going to be lost, Venom." Elise didn't give any care to the world. It was all about power at this point. "That Asura, once I grab ahold of these lingering souls. Her demise will already be set for her friends." Elise said curses under her breath. Elise arrived at the destroyed Cerinia. There were no remains of any bodies but souls remained. They roamed around their home searching for peace. Nothing to guide them, Elise guided them to herself. "Come to me, I will give you a purpose." Slowly, each soul merged with Elise and increased her power. "One will live, one will die, Asura." This will take days to consume the souls. Knowing that it would be that way, Elise insisted on completing her will no matter how long it takes.

 _~Transitioning~_

Fox began terrorizing Slippy as he was scared to death. "Fox?!" Slippy dodged and weaved out of every slash. Slippy tripped over debris in his room and trapped himself in the corner. "No no, I'm trapped!" Fox was beginning to wind up an attack when suddenly Falco comes in and knocks Fox out. He struck directly into his head to knock him out. Fox dropped the sword and fell unconscious.

"What the hell? Slippy you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Fox just went berserk for a second." Slippy grabbed the sword and immediately the same darkness started to possessed Slippy. " **Just die already**."

"Slippy? Oh shit!" Falco ran out of the room, closed the door shut and ran into the hallway. Slippy broke down the door and began to chase down Falco. Fox slowly woke up from the trauma and heard Falco running from Slippy. "Ugh, my head... why are they so loud. Oooh, my head hurts so badly." Fox started to rub his head to ease away the pain.

Krystal came running into the room and saw Fox on the floor. His condition wasn't too terrible for her to panic. "Fox? Are you okay?" Krystal aided him to back to his room. Fox told her he would be alright just some chaos was running amok. She went to investigate the matter. Down in the living room, Falco was defending himself from the berserk Slippy. "What in the goddesses is happening?"

"Krystal! Do something! He's trying to kill me!" Falco exclaimed.

" **Just let go and submit to me,** " Slippy spoke in a strange and diabolical voice.

Krystal ran back into her room for her staff. She came running down and faced Slippy face to face. "Face me, Slippy. You will get a challenge." Krystal blocked two of his strikes and knocked the sword out of his hands. Slippy lost conscious and suddenly came back to normal.

Falco noticed the sword but didn't pick it up. "It's probably that thing. Whoever picks it up will lose control of themselves." Suddenly, Falco gets this unknown urge to touch it. The sword was calling his name in his mind. Krystal heard its voice and quickly jumps in the way and accidentally touches the sword. It curses her as she holds the sword by its hilt. " **Die, all of you die!** "

"Oh boy," Slippy croaked.

"Not again," Falco cried.

Grey rushed to the railing where he saw heard all the panic and screams. He was confused with what the chaos was about. "What is going on down there?" Krystal was wielding a dark sword and attacked both Falco and Slippy. "Krystal?" Grey rushed down the stairs and took her staff while she was distracted. "You shall not take my sister, release your heartless control from her." That thing turned its focus onto Grey. It attacked at Grey legs but he jumped and smacked Krystal's body. "Ooh, sorry, Krystal." He felt the damage he dealt but it was for a good cause. Grey took a final swing and struck Krystal's head. "Forgive me, it was required." Krystal dropped the sword and was no longer in possession.

"Ow... did you hit me?"

"Sorry, you were acting all weird and were trying to kill them." He minimized the staff and gave it back to Krystal. He then looked at the sword and went to pick it up to store away. Falco quickly averted Grey's hands and told him not too. "Grey, don't touch it!"

"Why not?" he asked. Grey continued to pick it up. Slippy this time stopped him. He was warning him and didn't want to experience the same issue. "What is with you guys?" Grey expected Krystal to stop him, but she did not and waited for him to turn. They each counted five seconds but nothing happened. "So this sword has been possessing each of you?" Grey took the sword back to his room. He wondered why things were causing them to change. Grey placed it back in its sheath. "Damn, I knew I shouldn't have let it out my range." The three looked confused. He picked it up with no issue. No motive to kill or to attack. A quick pick up and he was done. "How did he?" Falco said.

Krystal opened her book once more. A new set of lines were written to be read.

 _Yeah... even I'm not sure why that happened but it's probably just Grey's things. Do you remember when Asura was fighting those things? I believe it has something to do with her darkness fusing into her sword. Err... something like that. I'm being honest and I swear I'm not playing any tricks okay. But for a while now, I can sense that Grey can withstand Asura's almighty power. Please watch out for both of them. I don't want either of them to die._

It ended right there with no real explanation. Krystal decided to pay a visit to Grey's room. She opened the door and saw Grey analyzing the sword. "This sword is bizarre. It possesses those who touch it but I seem to be unaffected by it. " There was regret in Grey's mind since he didn't take responsibility in the weapon's actions.

"You don't have to be sorry," Krystal interrupted. Grey turned around to spot his sister watching. He smiled and continued to watch Asura. "Hey, Krystal. Try not to touch the weapon or you know what happens. Good thing Peppy is asleep, old hare can't hear much." He checked Asura once more before asking her about the desire to come here. "What made you come here?"

Krystal was curious to know her brother's secrets. "How come you were not affected by the weapon? Does it have to do with Asura?"

"I'm not quite sure," he answered. Grey thought it did and elaborated a short theory. "I thought of this for a while, but I think it's because I have a neutral soul that Asura will remain calm and kind. Asura kinda had a mixture of chaos and calmness." He tried his best to explain but it was still understandable. "I'm not sure what I can do to help her, I just need to make sure nothing insane happens to any of us." There was this dark purple mark on Krystal's face and Grey took a glance at it. It was a dark purple spot on her left cheek. "Oh..." he started making a weird face when he noticed. A face where you squirm in disgust. "Ew.."

"What? Did something happen? Am I too ugly?" Grey said no then pokes her bruise and Krystal jumped back in shock. She was not ugly just the way the bruise looked like was ugly. "Ouch." He pointed out the bruise when Krystal reacted harshly to it. She kept on touching it after noticing it was there.

"Yeah... sorry, sis. I had no choice but to retaliate back when you were about to kill us." Grey gently placed his hand next to the bruised area. "Stay still for me." Magical energy transferred from his body to her face. Slowly, the bruise started to disappear until it showed her blue and white fur. "All better, check once more." Krystal touched the same cheek and no pain came back.

"Ah, much better." Krystal thought back to his healing. "How did you? Wait a second."

"Krystal, I learned this one from Asura. We Cerinians can perform specific magics other than just using telepathy or telekinesis."

Krystal stood there in awe, something new to be performed by her. "Can you show me how?" Grey took her hand and said to transfer some bodily energy to it. Something like stamina as he referred it too.

"You should feel as if energy is pouring inside your hand or hands." Krystal felt that exact feeling. "Now transfer it outwards and into Asura, we don't waste that healing essence to go to waste." It started to travel from Krystal to her hand before being released. An emerald green aura transferred over and touched Asura. Then Asura started to whimper for a bit and then opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and then slowly sat up. "What happened to me?" she asked. Her face suddenly turned red like roses. "Grey? Krystal?"

"You had an incident earlier today and you went berserk out of my control and fainted. We managed to help quicken your recovery." Grey touched her forehead, her throat and then her hands. "Temperatures are all stable."

"But my hands don't correlate to checking body temperature, why did you touch them?" Asura was utmost confused when checking for temperatures. She didn't know why he did it.

Grey adjusted her bed and helped her lay down. He laughed for a bit and then smiled. "Earlier, when Fox was in this room, he told me your secret about me while you were asleep. He said you had a love interest for me." Grey smiled and then went on talking about her. Asura showed a red blush on her face, he was right after all. "It's great that you show such interest in me and I feel very special with you around." Grey went in for a kiss on her cheek and she had a beaming smile on her face. "I also have a confession about you. I love you too, Azu and I hope the best for both of us. I wish you have a good and sweet night, my dear Azu."

"I also have something to say, Grey." Asura started to blush heavily red as she spoke. "It's okay if you peaked at me, I would have let you anyway." Grey's face turned bright and hot red. He was embarrassed at what he had done earlier when Fox mentioned it. He begged for forgiveness but Asura laughed at him and said it was alright.

Krystal was shocked and laughed at her younger brother when he gave her that confession. He felt really happy to be with her since she was being honest and that gave Krystal a spark of joy. The nickname also came into play when Grey puts full trust into knowing her well. Which also made Krystal think about how Fox treated her. With kindness and joyful experiences. "Well, I'll be heading off, goodnight, you two." Asura and Grey said their farewells and Krystal left. Krystal made way back to her bedroom where she could peacefully read Kira's book. What made her curious was the world restoration Kira mentioned earlier today. Krystal sat on her bed and opened the book to the latest page. Nothing was written so far but Krystal wanted to converse with her. Telepathy was probably the only way to chat since Krystal didn't have any writing utensil in her vicinity. "Hello? Kira?"

After a short while, something starts to write back in the book. Someone was responding to her greeting. " _Hello there, Krystal. Did you call for me?_ "

"Yes, I would like to ask about world restoration. What does that mean?"

" _World restoration, it means what it means. The ability to bring back a world but with a cost. I cannot fully explain it until I research the entirety of its meaning and purpose. I know that we can bring back lost worlds like our Harmony and your Cerinia._ "

"Oh, how long will that take you?"

" _Give me at least a day or two to fully research the project. Once I get it completed, I can send you the details and we can fulfill the project. Oh, and how is my little sister doing?_ "

Krystal almost forgot that Kira and Asura are blood-related. "She and Grey are doing great. Grey takes good care of her while she starts to adapt to her powers. They both formed a bond with each other so they care for each other."

" _Oh. That is great to hear that they are together. How are you and Fox? Any conflicts or disagreements?_ "

"Fox and I are doing great. We haven't had any trouble except for with Elise. What made you ask?"

" _Nothing. I just wanted to know. Anyway, I'll be continuing my research so I gotta go now. Stay_ _safe_."

 _Much love, Kira._

Asura woke up from night's slumber and walked downstairs into the living room. She spots Falco who happens to be watching the news and also texting someone. "Good morning, Falco." Asura starts to yawn and stretch as she approaches closer. Falco acknowledges her presence and continues to play. "How are you doing this fine morning?"

"Hey, Asura. I'm doing well right now. Having a quick chat with Katt through text." Asura was curious about what these devices even did. Falco's cellphone enabled him to call and text Katt from most places. Corneria's technology was so advanced that it even could call through space. Service was limitless on Lylat. A faint sound played from Falco's phone and it was a text from Katt. Falco quickly read the text and looked back up. "Katt told me she likes you. She finds you interesting because of that power yesterday." Katt has never seen someone so unbelievable like this before, he reads. "I told her about you when we were at the beach, she didn't believe me."

Asura laughed, "Oh my, someone has taken consideration of me."

Falco chuckled, "Yeah, when you started singing, Katt went into a relaxation trance. Which went out really nicely for me. Thanks a bunch." Asura nodded.

"Although, it does suck a lot since you don't remember anything previously. You told me before that Katt and I will be together. Which is true, but this isn't the one I remember." Asura felt her hopes dropping slightly but realizing that more things can be created as memories. Thus, the negative was canceled by the slightly increased hope. "I do wish to have my old memories, but I doubt that it will ever come true." Asura sighed and laid back onto the couch.

Falco noticed the way she exhaled her breath. It sounded kind of, saddening but to her, she was not saddened. She was more excited than anything else. "Does something bother you, Asura? I can't tell by your breathing if you are sad or depressed." Asura stared into blank space for a bit.

"Oh, I am not sad at all, just a bit nervous or excited. Whatever the feeling is at this moment. It was yesterday night before we all went to sleep." Asura brought up last night's history. "When Grey was caring for me, he confessed his feelings for me, gave me a cute nickname and kissed me!"

Falco congratulated her, "That's swelling to hear, congratulations." Though to Asura's feeling, she felt strange about having this relationship. "I find it odd because it's my first time when it comes to love. Did my other self experience this before? You know, before the amnesia inflicted me."

Falco had his hand under his beak and started to think. "Krystal should be able to answer your questions." Whenever Krystal wakes up, Falco suggested that she should ask her instead of himself. Suddenly, Krystal comes downstairs while reading Kira's book at the same time. Able to multitask with walking and reading, she continues to read everything in the book. "Good morning, Falco, Asura," she says.

"Krystal, do you mind me asking you a personal question? It's mainly about myself." Asura asked.

"I think that personal question would refer to you, but what is it?" Krystal responded.

"Did my other self, have any love interests? Falco told me that you knew about my other self."

"Uh, give me a second." Krystal tapped into the book for an answer. Kira wrote back immediately and her answer was: _Yes, her other self did have a love interest._ _Funny thing, they are both the same person._ "Heh, that's kinda strange and a bit funny. You fell in love with Grey both times." Asura sat there in awe, knowing that her other self chose a cute looking being in her opinion.

"You got such a cute looking brother, Krystal. I wonder if he has ever thought of anyone else?" Krystal thought her obsession was getting out of hand. Before she could speak, Fox came down to greet her. "Good morning, Krys." Fox kissed her on the cheek. This action averted Krystal's mind elsewhere away from Asura's obsession with Grey. It broke the tension that was about to start. "Anything unusual happened, Krystal?" Fox laughed as he knew he had interrupted something funny.

"No..." Krystal blushed with red from the kiss and crossed her arms. "Still waiting for Kira to finish up her research." It was going to take ages for Kira to finish up the research. "I don't understand how much effort it is to do something like this." Asura always noticed the book that Krystal holds the entire time. Its looks reminded her of something familiar within her grasp but yet it does not. What could it mean to her and the others?

She had to ask what it was since Krystal was always carrying it. Krystal said it was a book originally meant for her and that she was the one to read it. Asura had curiosity and wanted to read it too. Krystal gave her the book and Asura started to read the pages. It started to feel familiar to her. The words were translated back to her previous language. The tongue of a dragon and book of dark arts. It was the key to controlling her power for the years to come. "I can strangely read this language." Then suddenly she chanted a spell from the book. "Dark chains." A pair of purple chains appeared in her two hands and a hook was attached to one end of it. Everyone was mesmerized by what they saw and Asura quickly put it away. "I did not mean for that to happen, sorry guys."

All members present told her it was fine since she was trying something new. "I wonder what else I can read in this book?" There was Kira's scythe, which she could spawn by calling out to it. Dark chains by speaking of the spell's name, and lastly there was one more particular spell that combined two elements as stated in its description. "12 Equilibrium?" Her left hand started to radiate small light and dark elements in quick circular swirls. They seem to be tiny blades, 6 white blades and 6 black blades. They seem to be expanding whenever held out for a long period. "I should not throw out this spell, quite dangerous." Asura closed her hand and the magic instantly disappeared. Every page had something special written inside it. Memories, spells and a conversation between Krystal and Kira. Though Asura does not know about her. "Krystal, who is Kira?"

"Kira, that is your older sister, she is gone now and she is the one who has given you that dark power within you," Krystal explained.

"Kira is my older sister?" Asura continued to read further on and later back to memories. What she read was something she could not pick up since it was all forgotten. "I don't understand how this is true." The first memory was her homeworld, Harmony, but she could not recall her origins. The next was her past with the king and queen, still, she could not remember her days serving the royalty. The final memory was the mission on Katina before she lost her memory, a piece Krystal told her the other day. "Krystal, I-I cannot recall when this actually happened to me but you told me before."

Krystal knew she would be asking a lot of questions the moment the book was given to her. "I thought you would be saying things like this." The book started to glow again but this time it was still in Asura's hands. It started to transfer its energies into Asura's arms and then into her body and mind. "What is happening?" Krystal said. Fox and Falco watched carefully as the book started to disintegrate away.

Asura started to recall everything from her past and able to recite it without any memory cues or assistance. "Oh? I remember a lot more now, Kira, Elise, Harmony." There were a few more names to be announced but her names were outdated. "K-Kristine? Nox? Falcon? I know that isn't right, sorry again." She felt disturbed to say their names like that instead of the usual. "I feel like if I have someone else's memory. I know your real names but I can't seem to say it."

"Nox?" Fox laughed. "Don't feel bad for yourself, I think it takes time."

Falco had it different from Fox. "Falcon? Kind of ironic you should say, I am more of a pheasant."

Krystal, however, had something completely different from the other two guys. "Kristine? I don't see why that isn't similar but Grey used to call me that when we were children."

Asura cleared her throat again and spoke each name again. "Hazy memory, and here we go again. Krystal, Fox and Falco." Again, she apologized for her unorganized speech. "I remember myself and Kira's true intentions since it was not meant to be this way. Kira and I got along quite easily since we were born from gods and goddesses. We were both basic opposites of each other when they gifted us upon this divine power. Where is Grey?"

"Upstairs in his room," Krystal answered.

Asura teleported into his room and back to the living with Grey on her back. "Huh?" he said. "Where am I? I want to go back to sleep."

"Is that how you treat a lady, Grey? I get my memory back and this is the care I get?" Asura said sarcastically. "You are quite lucky that I love a guy like you." Asura kissed Grey's cheeks. Grey got off and laid on the couch. "Now where was I? Oh, world restoration is a way to restore a lost world through the sacrifice of a being who originated from there. Kira has sacrificed herself to restore my memory and I can use her to bring back Harmony. Although for you two, there must be something like this to restore Cerinia, a world Kira and I once destroyed."

It left the two twin siblings in shock knowing that they were the only survivors from Cerinia. They could not decide but Asura also did not want them to do it. Grey was her other and Krystal is her close friend like Fox. They had to choose between it but still, they did not answer. "It didn't always go like this after Elise became the tactician for Harmony. She managed to get into our minds and force us to betray each other as elders. She killed the fire elder and then killed the nature elder. Elise escaped when Kira and I were still destroying the world. Countless innocents were killed as we sparked the Great Elemental War."

Fox added his question during the story. "Will the world restoration plan bring back those dead people?" The question itself did not apply to Fox, but he did not want to lose either Krystal nor Grey. As innocent as they were, they both did not deserve to lose their lives.

"That is my plan and it will since Kira's life is officially gone. Her sacrifice will not be forgotten as I am the sole survivor. Since Elise will not do it."

Falco was really into the story knowing that his hobby of video games led him to this moment. "Let's get this show on the road!"


	13. Day 1 (Training)

Day 1 (Training)

Asura guided her team of Star Fox members to her room. It was filled with an assortment of books, items and a strange aura in the air. "Now that I fully and functionally remember my memories, I can explain in-depth my plans." Asura volunteered to be Star Fox's tactician for the time being. "Elise will use her ultimate ability against my tactician skills. However, I have the advantage because of innate foresight. I can detect her next move quickly against her intelligence and reaction time."

Krystal pointed out that Elise could do anything to win. "How do we win this war or attack?"

"I'm not so sure," Asura said, she knew herself this was going to be a tough battle. "As we speak, Elise is gathering as much power to try and overpower mine. Don't worry, as long as we believe in ourselves, we can win this."

"What will Elise do?" Fox asked.

"Elise will do whatever she can to win, even if she has to kill her brethren. Her power involves the dark waters, an elemental ability that can disrupt movement extremely well." Asura explained that there was no need to worry and stay calm. "I'll protect you all from the waters she creates. Let's focus on the plan ahead."

Slippy will be in charge of hacking into the technology set off by Elise. "Do whatever it takes to halt her bots, even if it means to destroy them or strategize against them." Falco's objective is to eliminate all flying units coming towards Slippy and anyone else within range. "As the ace pilot, I expect no less from you, show us your flying skills at maximum potential." Peppy will act as our superior eyes and messenger to General Pepper and the army. "You will be in charge of relaying a message to assist in the war and seek any threats." Fox, Krystal, and Grey will follow behind me and stay close by. "I need you three for this part of the task ahead. I don't have any objectives at the moment for you three except for this. Everyone understands what they need to do three days from now?" Everyone nodded in agreement with Asura.

Star Fox's tactician surely knew that her plan will not fail. "If all goes well, we can ensure victory and peace to all will be restored." Asura equipped her blade and blaster. "Three days from now, Elise will arrive with an army of her with possessed beings from other worlds. She is also armed with technology such as a barrier created by herself and her magic barrier. I can ensure you that none of you will die." Asura swore her soul to them and told them to meet up at the militia base.

Fox thought it was strange to meet up at the militia base. All of the trainees were located there and all it would do is cause more casualties for rookies. "Why there?"

Asura pointed to her heart. "I'm going to ask the high ranking officers there to allow me to train everyone. I believe that my teachings will improve our chances drastically."

Before she left, Grey interrupted her teleport by touching her shoulder. "I have made my choice. Take my life, I cannot let Krystal die trying to save a world." Asura, feeling hesitant in his choice had to accept that he was willing to give up his life. Asura continued with his choice and teleported out. Though Krystal did not accept that choice, she had to eventually if she wanted to continue. Everyone prepared for the onslaught that was incoming to Corneria. Falco and Slippy went to gather weapons and such. Peppy messaged General Pepper about the danger that lurked ahead. Once they finished, they all decided to train for the big moment ahead of them.

They headed d there ahead of time and at front. Many of the Cornerian soldiers there recognized both Fox and Grey. Fox was because he is the leader of his famous team. Grey is a former Lieutenant before his retirement. Asura stepped up to find the commander there and talk to them about the war and left immediately. Grey said he would be going elsewhere to look for something. Fox decided to take Krystal and meet one of his academy friend, Bill Grey. "Bill and I were chill back then during our school years. Even rivals at one point until I stepped up to become the Star Fox leader after my father's death."

Fox showed her the way around the base. The work there was loud but Krystal managed to adapt to the noise since she first arrived. Everyone looked at the two and knowing they were quite popular because one, they were together and two they are loyalists to Corneria. Fox led Krystal to one of the hangars that Bill uses. "I believe Bill used this hangar and he should be here." No one but a fighter ship was in the hangar. "I wonder where he could be at this moment. We are going to be in a crisis soon."

A sudden but normal toned voice interrupted the silent hangar. "Hey there, McCloud, nice to see you again." Fox looked over to the source of the voice. There was Bill Grey, the husky from Fox's academy days.

"Bill? What's up man, it's been a while since school." Fox shook Bill's hand. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing great, Fox, thanks for asking." Bill glanced over to Krystal. This was his first time encountering her after her recruitment. "Why hello there miss, the name is Bill Grey, what is your's?" He held out his hand for a formal handshake.

Krystal easily read his mind. A lot was going on in Bill's head. He is excited to see Fox again after months of not hearing him. He will also meet Krystal for the first time. "Hello, I am Krystal." She gave a friendly and warm smile back.

Bill became shocked to meet the one and only person who Fox's eyes were on. "Krystal, so it is you. It's a pleasure to meet you. I used to be a classmate with Fox. I know that you are-"

"A telepath? That is correct." The cut off from Krystal was the statement that proved it was real. "I am also his mate for as long as I remember."

Bill also had one more question in mind but Krystal let him speak to not show rudeness. "Grey is your younger brother? He and I got along pretty easily since his first name is my last name." Bill chuckled for a bit. "All jokes aside, I was the first to talk to him when he came along volunteering. He did not know much of the Lylatian language until I started to teach him, and overtime he learned quickly. By week two he was already an expert at commands and other things."

"We are here because of an important issue." Fox interrupted the story. That issue was later proven by the sounds of broken glass. Fox and Bill quickly rushed out the hangar and spotted one of the commanders in a heated argument with Asura. "Listen here, you put this on yourself," she shouted. Asura grabbed him by his uniform's collar. "We are just asking that you will help us resolve a war that will happen three days from now." Her blade was held against his throat to threaten for a bargain. Asura was quickly surrounded by other militiamen armed with guns. She looked all around her.

The commander started to laugh. "Heh, we got you surrounded you chaotic psychopath. You best cut the act and let me go or else."

Asura rose the commander even more upward. "You think I will drop you because of some guns? Pathetic, I should say." He struggled to breathe and the men fired away onto Asura. The bullets traveled at quick speeds and Asura did her thing. The smoke formed due to the gunpowder released from every bullet. It later cleared and she was still standing unharmed with the commander on the ground. There were broken bullet casings on the ground. It left them all in surprise to see that she had destroyed every bullet. "You best listen to me if you want your commander to live." They set their guns d in surprise to see her still alive. "Bullets are still quite slow for me. Do you want to beat me? Use light rays as weapons and challenge me again." Everyone looked at her in shock of her confidence.

Fox intervened, "Asura, what are you doing?"

"Fox, this is serious business, we need help or else Corneria will fall." Asura looked back at the commander. "He needs to work with us to attain our goal of peace."

"Not like this." Fox helped the commander from the ground. "Sorry for anything she has caused you, commander."

"Heh, no worries, I haven't felt someone this strong in years." He dusted himself from all the dirt on the ground. "The name is Commander Williams, I lead the army here. What's your name?" he referred to Asura. Williams is a brown dog soldier leading his squadron of the army.

"Asura Walker, Star Fox's brand new tactician." The two shook hands firmly and with satisfaction.

Commander Williams smiled. "Asura, you as an individual could stand against my ten most elite men. I find that very impressive since some of their incompetence does not match yours." He made a bet with her that she could take on ten of the most elite members. "If you win, I'll be glad to help you out."

Krystal suddenly came out of the hangar in confusion after listening to the conversation. "Commander Williams, why are you challenging her to such a thing?"

Asura stopped Krystal's approach with her arm. "Don't worry, Krystal. I won't lose because we need them." The ten elite members gathered around the white dragon. "Is this what men do in their free time? They fight using their hands and arms, I guess I should do the same." She threw her sheathed sword over to Krystal as she almost dropped the thing. "Alright, fellas. Show a lady how a brawl spews between y'all." There was one person, in particular, she had in mind. It was the one behind her back who had the highest advantage over her since she could not see him. Quickly, she turned around and punched his chest to push him out the fight immediately. "Nine," she said aloud to the remaining. Another threw out a punch as she grabbed his hand. He threw another punch with his opposite hand but Asura ducked and struck his abdomen. He later fell to the ground. "Eight." she reminded them.

Bill watched as the so-called white dragon beating up a crowd of elites. "Fox, who is that girl anyway?"

Fox had a grin on his face when he was speak the truth. "Asura Walker, a goddess from a previous time. Her reaction time is quick and she can also perform the same speed." Fox referred back to the bullet casings that were destroyed instantly. "She is the light elemental goddess from her world. I'm not sure about any other previous origins," he said. It left Bill in shock hearing that she is a goddess.

"What is she doing here on Corneria?" he asked again.

"Eh, you might want to ask her yourself, Bill," Fox replied.

"Seven, six, five." Asura chanted d numbers until she got to one. "C'mon now, do you forfeit to fight?" she taunted. Nine members laid on the floor and did not attempt to get up. The last guy surrendered and congratulated her on the victory. "That wasn't so bad now." At the snap of her fingers, she restored the injuries she made on all nine people. "This is the true power of the goddess but that was like barely anything." she giggled. "Sorry about the loss, boys but I had fun." The commander was impressed at Asura and her close combat ability.

"Say, miss, how did you get so strong?" he asked.

Asura thought to herself about the question. "Well, I was naturally born to use the blade but I was taught to fight beforehand. I worked hard before touching any sword." She went back to Krystal. "Don't worry about me, Krystal. I am alright and now Williams over here has to join us." Indeed she was correct. Then she went over to Fox and Bill. "Greetings, Sir. I am Asura Walker, a good friend of Fox and Krystal here."

Bill smiled, "It's good to meet you for the first time, I am Bill Grey. I heard about you on the news before, are you the dragon who went berserk once?"

It left Asura's face in blushing red. "Um-m, yeah... that was me." She scolded herself for making such a scene publicly but it could not be helped. "So moving on are you here to work with us?"

"Of course, a good friend of Fox is a good friend to me." Bill wanted to know her training routines since she beat ten elites in combat.

Asura gave him her booklet. "I keep track of daily things to improve my ability. Even a goddess requires training and learning." One page talked about running for almost 3 miles long. "I can run for a long time but not at a quick pace. Do this every day and eventually, you will have a lot of stamina." Push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, there were a lot of things listed there. "I may not look muscular, but I do pack a punch when I need to." Bill stood there in awe but was slightly motivated.

A few minutes later, Grey comes back from his errands. "I'm back guys and hey, Bill." He wanted to do his greetings later and led them to the training room. "I managed to get entry for us to train in." Grey led them to one of the military buildings and d a hallway. "I haven't been here in a while but I can still remember the things I did." Bill provided his testimony for Grey when he enlisted here. He took Asura away and left the remaining together.

It was just Bill, Fox and Krystal left alone. They did not say a word. Until Bill interrupted, "Time to break the silence, can you fill me in on what is happening?"

Krystal answered his question. "Long story short, there is this human named Elise trying to kill Asura to become an overlord and rule the universe." She went in depth of the entirety of how they met and other things. It is a pretty long story, she exclaimed. "Let's just move on and do our training. Asura expects a lot from the two of us, Fox." Fox agreed and began to target blast and workout routines.

 _~Transitioning~_

There was nothing left to consume of the lost worlds. Elise had finished eating three whole worlds before moving onward to Lylat's system. Her goal was to kill off everyone who opposed her and any weaklings who would feed her power and energy. "Asura, you were never meant to be born with such raw talent and power. I was the one who was deemed to possess those powers." Elise was completely jealous of her past times.

They never treated me right, but still, I lied to myself to move on. I've always wanted to be amazed at my power but it was my intellect that got me this far. I'm a tactical genius, not some fool who will fail in the long run. I will destroy anything, even my former friends. Asura, prepare to meet your fate.

 _~Transitioning~_

Fox took a break after sparring with Krystal that resulted in a draw. "Krys, are you okay with your brother making this choice?" Fox asked. That one question broke through her relaxing silence. It made her feel strange knowing she could potentially lose her remaining family member to revive an entire world. "I'm not in the slightest to make his choices but he chose to bring back our homeworld. That would be something I cannot forget."

Fox held her hand and she looked up at his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Asura said not to give up hope and we can expect a miracle." This cheered up Krystal to keep on training until they were strong enough. Shortly, Falco and Slippy arrived with a note from Pepper.

"We are back, what should we do now?" Slippy wondered. He already knew the advanced techniques of hacking. Falco suggested they work on ground and flight training. Since the team was split into different sections of battle by Asura, the new tactician. Fox then explained the training regiment secret Asura had told them about. She had done rigorous amounts of training up until this day. It may be possible that she had stopped doing it but no one knows.

Everyone did their push-ups, the sit-ups, and pull-ups. Though Slippy gave up a quarter of the way into all three of them. Yet, he did not give up because he wanted to be the same as his friends. They finished up and took a short break before continuing to running. Asura came back with Grey after their leave for an hour. "Hey, team. How's the training session?"

"It's an intense workout but I like it," Falco said. "How many of each activity do you perform each day?"

Asura giggled at Falco. "I like your enthusiasm. I do about a hundred each in three sets. So roughly three hundred of all the ups workouts." Falco groaned loudly after hearing the strength Asura could pull off. "I'm just joking, silly. I do about 50 each workout. I can't last that long even as a goddess." She patted his back for an attempted effort and left again. Grey stayed to train with them as they go.

"Krystal, are you up for sparring? Like the good days?" Grey sparked a challenge.

Krystal had a look of determination on her face. "You are on, Grey." They both grabbed two staffs from the shelf. It was by coincidence that they happen to be there. Both Cerinians stood in front of each on center stage and pointed the staffs at each other. Slippy counted from three and they commenced battle.

"Good luck, Krystal!" Fox cheered from the side. Falco cheered for Grey since he could use support. Slippy remained neutral on the sides.

Krystal struck first onto Grey's head but he blocked the incoming attack. He pushed Krystal's staff back. "No magic, just pure strength and skill, Krystal." Grey ran up and thrusts the staff forward to Krystal. She pushed it to the side and retaliated back. "I see, Grey. Just us two." Krystal replied. Krystal attacked again but swept the floor with the staff trying to knock Grey off balance. He jumped to dodge the attack and slashed down from the air onto Krystal. Krystal rolled backwards and dodged the attack. Both sides were left the same, no one had an advantage or a disadvantage.

Krystal and Grey both panted for breath. "Just like before, Krystal. I seem to match your ability."

Krystal chuckled, "Oh really?" Krystal ran through with her staff straight into Grey. Grey prepared to block the attack but Krystal was not going for a stab. She stopped midway and spun clockwise with her staff. The staff halted before Grey's head. "Do you yield? Brother?" Grey looked extremely shocked knowing that he failed to read her move in time. He dropped the staff and surrendered.

"I guess so, Krystal. You win." Grey felt slightly disappointed.

Asura came in at a weird timing to see that Grey had lost. "Grey? It's okay, dear." Grey looked back at her and smiled. He said it didn't matter since he improved a lot from before. He just wanted to see himself getting better.

Asura got up to the stage and challenged Krystal. "Just me and you, Krystal. Will you accept my challenge?" Even though Krystal was exhausted of her stamina, she did not back out. Fox did not allow it and walked up to the stage in her place.

"Take a break will you, for me?" Fox asked. Krystal smiled at his bravery for challenging a god. She kissed him and got off. Grey wished Asura good luck and got off as well.

Asura was quite surprised at Fox. "Fox, you are one unique kind of guy. You are one of the first mortals to ever challenge me in a sparring match." At the snap of her fingers, Asura summoned a weapon that was quite familiar to Fox. "I'm pretty sure you have seen this weapon before."

Fox had the staff in his hands. The same one he had held on that mission. The mission to saving Sauria from impending doom. "Staff of Sauria, the staff Krystal used." Asura held up her blade and said she would only use this. The rules were quite simple for the two. Magic was now allowed since Fox had Krystal's staff. "Do whatever you like against me, I will, however, not use any magic against you. Just my blade skills." An extra layer of challenge she had set for herself. Asura posed a stance readied for combat.

Fox hesitated for a second but stood on his feet strongly. "I won't hold back!" Asura said the same thing and they commenced combat. Fox struck forward with the staff but Asura blocked his attack with her sword. He continued to attack after being nullified of his attack. It all ended the same with Fox's attacks being blocked. Fox used the magic stored inside the staff. He had almost forgotten about it during the fight. He fired the fire blast from the staff's tip. Its burning fire was going to be hard to dodge but Asura managed. She slashed the red flames and it disappeared. Fox activated the freezing blast toward Asura.

"Time to chill things d," Fox exclaimed. The frost covered Asura's feet and her legs. It stopped her movement for a while. Fox had an opportunity to strike during her vulnerable position. He went for her legs but she was ready to defend them at all cost. "Having magic allows you to do all sorts of combinations." Asura blocked every attack until she was thawed out. She jumped back to recover from her freeze. There was nothing left except for earthquake. Fox put his gut into one last spell. He jumped up into the air and landed with the staff impacting the ground. The area around them had shaken but Asura hovered slightly off the ground with her wings.

"I never said anything about flying," she laughed. Fox used her distraction as an opening and struck through her body. Asura fell back in defeat, knowing that her pride was also her downfall. "Damn it. I'll admit, I haven't felt anything like that in years." Asura was just teasing Fox but it made him feel a little guilty for inflicting pain. She laughed and congratulated him. "Good fighting, I am too prideful of myself most of the time."

Fox dropped dead onto the floor, very tired but excited for winning. Krystal sat next to his side. "You beat a goddess, how do you feel?" Fox was at the slightest of happy since he won by luck. "I still think you did great there." Krystal refuted. Krystal grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Let's go now, it's getting late."

And so everyone left and went back home to eat and clean themselves up from the workout. Asura was still concerned with Grey, her beloved. "I don't want you to do this, Grey. I know this is your choice and even though my past is the same as the future. I have been searching for you endlessly wanted to stop your sacrificing." Asura started to tear up. "You were my only love in the past life. I have been searching for years to come and finally, I found you again. I don't want to lose you, I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

Grey was in shock. His choices started to reflect off Asura. There was no other way for his home to not appear. "I know, I wish to see us live out our lives in the future but I want my home to be revived. Krystal and I lost more than what we can imagine. Our parents, our home and close friends." Asura lost more than what he did but still showed empathy. Grey wiped away her tears with his hand. "Don't cry anymore, I promise that I will be with you forever." Asura smiled, hugged him and kissed him on his lips before setting off to bed.

"I hope we have a better day tomorrow, I wish to spend all the time we have together with you. Let's make it something worth it!" Asura said happily. "Cherish it into our memories. A time we will not forget." Grey agreed with her promise and they prepared for the next day. They said goodnight and everyone went to sleep.

 _I'll take you to all the popular places on Corneria. This will be an exciting memory that you will never forget. I promise we will be happy with each other._


	14. Day 2 (Unanticipated)

Day 2 (Unanticipated)

Krystal woke up to the sound of Asura and Grey leaving the house. They said they will be leaving for the day to spend time with each other. Asura was wearing casual clothing provided by Grey. He was also wearing similar clothing. "Goodbye now, have fun you two." she waved. Krystal went to the kitchen as they left to brew coffee for herself and Fox. "I've never had such a drink before, will it keep me awake?" It was warm to her hand's touch. "I hope he enjoys it."

She went back upstairs into Fox's room to see if he was awake or sleeping. He was definitely still asleep since it was only 07:00 hours. "I'll just set this aside." Krystal put down the cup of coffee and she touched his head and brushed her hand against his fur. It was a smooth and soft touch to her hand. The feeling gave Krystal an exciting sensation.

Fox slowly opens his eyes to see Krystal was watching over him. Krystal jumps back with embarrassment. "Fox! I'm so sorry!" Her face was redder than a rose.

It wasn't a usual thing to wake up too, but Fox didn't mind. He sat up and looked at her azure blue eyes. "Good morning, Krysie." He smiles gently at her. "What are you doing up so early?" Fox wondered.

Krystal explained that her little brother and Asura had woken her up. "I heard them talking and I woke up to it. I made you this cup of coffee in my own style." She grabbed the warm cup and gave it to Fox. "Be careful, it may burn your tongue."

Fox took small sips, tasting for the flavor mainly. "Ah, this was well made. It's like if you poured your heart into it." The compliment made Krystal blush. Fox got out of bed and got ready for the day. He changed into proper clothing. "You ready for practice?"

Krystal had twaddled her fingers. "Well... I was hoping we could also spend time together. We never got a chance because of training." She wanted to have fun is what she said. "You know, a date?" The nervousness in her voice caught Fox by surprise. Fox had a slight chuckle but he would allow it for today.

"Let's get breakfast at least, someplace nice." Fox thought. Krystal agreed and got dressed for the occasion. The reason she said this was because there may be a chance they could lose. Make every second count. Fox and Krystal enter the car and Fox drove off. Fox continued down the road and starts a conversation. "Do you know where Grey and Asura went?"

Krystal has no idea or a clue. "I could ask Grey and he will tell me." Through her telepathy, she contacted Grey. " _Grey, where are you right now?_ "

" _I am at a drink shop right now._ "

"He says he is at a drink place at the moment," Krystal said.

" _Turn the corner on the upcoming light,_ " Grey replied.

Krystal felt a bit bewildered. "Grey said turn here." Fox did what he said and around the corner, they went. There was a shop down the street. Grey was seen waving his arms to signal Fox. "Oh, he knew where we were." They noticed that Asura's arm was around Grey's arm. "Asura must have been the one who told him about us." Krystal waved through the windshield.

Fox parked the car nearby and exited along with Krystal. "Hey," he said to them. Grey shook his hand and Asura bowed to them. "What is this place, Grey?"

Grey smiled. "I'm surprised, Fox. You live here on Corneria for the longest out of us four and you haven't heard of this place?" Grey introduced them to the famous coffee shop known in Corneria. "This is Franklin's, the first place I went to with Bill after I succeeded in my training. Hands down, this was the best place I went too." Grey guided them to a four-seat table. "I'll be back."

It was just Fox, Krystal, and Asura at the table. They began to chat with each other. Asura started first. "So, what brings you two here?"

"We also wanted to spend time together, just Fox and I," Krystal said.

Asura smiled gleamingly at her. "Grey and I supposed to do the same. But he wanted to show me some places. Something I cannot forget about."

Grey came back with four drinks in his hands. "Ah, this is my favorite here." It was bubble tea with different flavor drinks. "It counts as both a drink and a snack. It's really good!" he laughs. "So Fox, how did yesterday feel to you?"

Fox tried to avoid it but he was stuck with two telepaths. "Ah, it was whatever. I'm kind of surprised that I won against Asura." That was something that could not be forgotten. The people around them were chattering with each other, some noted that it was Fox McCloud. Others were astonished that Fox found someone he loved. The rest either did not care or were not interested in them. "Anyways, what is the plan for today?"

Asura suddenly got up from her seat. "Wait, there is something." It irritated her to have to resolve a conflict at this time of bonding. "An idiot. Rather, a bunch of them at once," she mumbled. Asura walked away from the group and into another group. "Hey! Show some respect!" Whoever she walked into had an issue with others. They were gang members trying to get their ransom from an innocent lady.

The leader looked at her in the eyes. His eyes were intimidating, and he was huge. But it was barely anything to scare Asura. "What are you going to do about it, witch?"

Grey nudged Fox. "He is going to be in for a rough time." Grey started to grin. They continued to look back at Asura.

Asura shouted. "Witch? How dare you?!" Asura grabbed him by his shirt's collar and slammed him into the wall. "A witch?! HOW DARE YOU!?" Asura kicked and slapped his face repeatedly. His face started to swell up with bruises and black eyes. "I am nothing like those horrid things. You dare call me something I am not. I am a lady, not an ugly object." The leader was beaten down and his rookies watched him get pummeled. They later begged Asura to spare them and their leader from harm. "Atonement? Then tell me what I should do to not beat you two up?"

"We are so sorry, ma'am." They pleaded and cried for their lives to be spared. Asura accepted their apology and told them to never be a gang member again. They agreed and disbanded immediately. The lady thanked Asura, hugged her and left happy to not pay any baddies. The public looked at her and recognized her as the berserk dragon. She was embarrassed at the title but it started to become common to the folks on Corneria. "Looks to me I have to keep it up now. Asura Walker, the Berserk Dragon."

Asura returned to her group and took a drink of her bubble tea. "Ah, now that is delicious." Krystal and Fox gave her a strange stare. She had taken it in a non-personal way. "What? It's like you two seen something unusual." Grey told them this normally happens in strange ways. Krystal and Fox later accepted it as the truth. "Continuing, after I learned the dark magics, I figured that I could use these if mastered."

Fox cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. So what do you have figured out?"

She continued with what she figured out. "Dark Chains allows me to grab someone as long as the hook hits the target." Asura showed a holographic simulation of what that would look like. There was a model she created of herself and a target. The model of herself had a purple chain in both hands. A hook in her left hand and the rest of the chain wrapped around her hand. "Now, watch what it does." It swung the hook from her right hand and latched around the target. She started to pull it in and the target got close to her. "What is beneficial about this move, it allows me to pull someone closer to me and I can strike them with my weapon."

Krystal noted that she had one more ability. "There was one more, an ability that had six white and six black blades," Asura said she would get to that in a second.

"I still have the scythe, but there is no need for a demonstration." Asura moved onto the twelve blades Krystal mentioned. The model again casts the twelve blades. "This is called Twelve Equilibrium. It's a combined attack of both light and darkness. A very devastating attack that can destroy whatever the user deems an enemy. This is the only ultimate ability that exists and only I can use." Six light and six dark blades swirled in the model's hand. It slowly started to swirl faster and faster. Then the blades got larger and then swirled around the model's body. The model sent out the spinning black blades and they swirled around the target, binding them in place.

The white blades swirled around the model and later combined to form a larger sword. It took the sword and stabbed the target. The sword disappears along with the existence of the target through disintegration.

"This is the combination of the twin dragons' power. We can be unstoppable," she exclaimed. Then the food arrived and they ate.

 _~Transitioning~_

Slippy went on over to Falco's room. Who he had been up all night studying Asura's book of elements. Falco was fascinated by everything labeled in the book. "What are you looking at?"

Falco turned around and saw Slippy walking into his room. Immediately, he closed the book and hid it away. "Nothing! I'm just reading my pilot manual!"

Slippy knew he was already lying from the start. Clearly, Falco wasn't hiding it properly. The book was emitting an aura from it. "I can see it, Falco. You took that book from Asura's room. She won't like that."

Falco grinned. "I know, but she won't mind, I know it." The book was unreadable to him, but he decided to mumble the language to the best of his ability. He read the very first spell, which he assumed was very weak. Falco successfully chanted the spell, but it blew up in his face. "W-what?" Slippy started to laugh at him. Then Falco received a phone call from Fox. "He-hello?"

 _~Transitioning~_

Asura was the one who used Fox's cellphone to call Falco to stop peeking into her books. "You can't even read the language of the dragons, Falco. Why bother, ah, who cares just put it back when you are done." Asura giggled and hung up and continued with her thoughts. She already knew what Falco had done to himself. "There is nothing else for us to learn about Elise, except that she is a tyrant," Asura said to the others. Her tactician skills could not match that of the superior but she could attempt it. "If anything happens in battle, call for me and I can assist temporarily." She gave Fox a strange object. "Fox, I know that you can blow into horns like this one here."

Fox analyzed its details, quite similar to the SnowHorn back on Sauria. Curved and made from fine material. "So what? I can call you with this?"

Asura nodded. "The moment I hear the sound, it will initiate a teleport to the horn's location. I can choose to accept it if I am not occupied at the moment." There will be multiple steps she explained. "I can teleport to many people since you are a great leader. I will trust what you say." Her examples were, first to think of the person who shall receive assistance and then blow the horn to activate its effect. "Don't try it now, cause we are so close to each other." She teleported away and Fox performed the actions in order.

First, he thought of a person, he chose Krystal. Next, he blew the horn and right next to Krystal was an afterimage of Asura. Shortly, she appeared in place of the afterimage in full appearance. A barrier formed around herself and Krystal to shield them from incoming damage."Good. I see that you can use the horn to its full extent, Fox." She explained the rest of its effects. "It will allow me to shield myself and whatever person at no cost. Though, there is a limit on how many times I can shield a single person. Just know your roles when it comes to combat."

She instantly face-palmed herself knowing that today was suppose to be a relaxation day. "Oh my, I cannot believe I have forgotten. Today is our day of relaxation, we should not be talking about fighting today, but tomorrow for sure." Asura said her goodbyes and took Grey's hand. "We'll train tomorrow!"

This was something Fox was not expecting quite yet, even though it just happened. "You want to just- train anyway?" Krystal agreed and together they left to the training center. Falco and Slippy were already waiting for them since they all agreed to work together. Falco decided to show off whatever he had learned from the book. He threw out a fireball and blast and ignited a target on fire. He doused the target with water and then had roots grow on them. He was able to use three elements in the book. Just three since Light and Darkness are exclusive to specific people.

Fox applauded for his trial and error. "I'm surprised you were able to figure each spell."

Falco chuckled, "I mean yeah. I used a translator from another book she had." The language took a while to translate to Lylatian but it worked for Falco. "Anyway, enough of that, let's get to real training."

They first did their warm-ups, stretching to not pull a muscle. Light training like jogging around the center and crutches. Slippy was already losing it at this point but it was for a good cause. Asura immediately came out of hiding to congratulate them. "Wonderful, you four already achieve such greatness." They were glad to see her again, but she wasn't here to just congratulate them. "I, unfortunately, have some bad news. I do enjoy your training, but Elise is coming to strike tomorrow." Asura dug into her pockets for a certain object as proof. She pulled out the item and it was a holographic projector. She pushed the button on the projector and Elise's human face appeared in blue. _"Well, Star Fox, I managed to gather Star Wolf to my side for a measly good price of reputation and high payment,"_ Asura mentioned that this was merely a recording of herself not the real thing. " _I will strike tomorrow and you will all die to me_." It ended with Elise laughing at them.

This message only shocked Slippy since he was not prepared to fight for real. An extra day would have been swell for him. But things just happen with life working in mysterious ways. Asura apologized for the unfortunate news but the crew did not falter. "Elise will not take over our home, we will be the ones who protect it." Fox declared. Krystal cheered alongside him with Falco and the frightened Slippy. Falco shook Slippy to raise his confidence, though it did not work but worth a try.

Asura smiled at Fox for his bravery. "It could be easier if I added a bit of strength to each of you. Though, it won't be beneficial afterward." At the snap of her fingers, she added a bit of power to the fourth of them. Not necessarily enough to make them strong but a bit to help them in the long run. "Each of you has been given a special barrier, one that will protect you in case of emergencies like natural disasters." Falco wished he could fly, but it seems ironic saying he cannot fly. He made Asura laugh with his body type. She decided that it would be best if she trained with them. It was the only way to make it seem like she was always apart of the team.

She went over to the combat training area. The area itself was large enough to perform real-time simulations. It grew larger as you go more outwards. They were told the programming for the bots could level to twenty. Levels one to ten were simple enough for Star Fox, and anything above fifteen was suited for Asura. She held out a flash drive, containing the access code to the higher levels. "We will be utilizing a situation similar to tomorrow's fight, right after I test the higher levels."

There was another door inside the combat area that led to another room. Asura opened the door, Slippy followed her to get a good look inside. "Slippy, do you mind activating the system for me, please?" she asked nicely. Technology was not her thing since she was not associated with it enough. He politely nodded and proceeded with the activation. He sat next to the computer and inserted the drive. The program was being uploaded and the battle system was now online.

"Alright, we are ready to go at it, Asura." Slippy turned the difficulty to level fifteen. A bot spawned with blasters as its form of weaponry. A new style to Asura's combat training. She waited for it to strike first as she watched its every movement. It fired away their shots and Asura dodged each one of them swiftly.

Slippy was amazed at the system's level of coding but he blinked and Asura instantly destroyed the level fifteen bot. She brought her arms up after the slash. It left Slippy's mind in confusion since he could not process her touching the bot. Asura signaled to increase the difficulty and Slippy raised it to sixteen. The bot was no different, acting the same as the previous, Asura could feel a slight difference in movement speed. It moved about five percent faster than the previous one. Still, she destroyed it in an instant without hesitation. Slippy raised the number to seventeen.

The bot had started to feel a bit different. It's coding started to adapt to Asura's fight style. She moved quickly because of light speed. The bot calculated her speed in an instant and detected her landing point each time. It fired shots where she landed and it gave her a bit of trouble. She started to double her movement speed and created multiple afterimages at set locations. It almost looked as if she teleported from the first image to the next.

It was so fast, the bot could not compute fast enough and malfunctioned. Asura stabbed it and ended the fight with level seventeen. Slippy increased it to eighteen and this was where it started to get harder. The bot was able to detect the real body out of multiple afterimages. Asura created five afterimages of herself, but she was still targeted through the intense tracking of level eighteen. It didn't matter how many afterimages existed, the bot was able to detect her exact movements.

Falco was pretty jealous since she was born with such power. It would not matter since he won't match her level of skill without it. Fox was left impressed with her work of skill. He was glad to have someone like her on the team. She started to deflect the shots right back at them. They were all missed deflections, but it was good since she wasn't hit or struck by them. Eventually, she got at least a bullet to hit the bot's arm and slightly malfunction. Asura charged in to end the level, but it was already prepared with an axe to block her incoming attack.

Their weapons clash together creating an obnoxious ringing noise that agitated Krystal's ears. She covered her ears to ease the sound away. Fox felt a bit guilty and decided to take her away from the area. Slippy was not affected due to the room being soundproof. Falco blanked out the noise and started to daydream away.

Fox took Krystal outside the training center as the high pitch noises bothered her. "You alright? I forgot you can't tolerate noises like this."

Krystal gave a slight grin and brushed her hair back. "It's nothing too personal, as a kid, loud noises hurt my ears because of the high frequency." She learned to adjust accordingly by drowning out the sound with her mind. It would negate a good portion while still being able to hear the source. "Shall we go back inside?" Fox agreed with her command and held her hand back inside. He calmed her nerves of the loud noise down by enduring it with her.

Asura destroyed level eighteen as seen by Slippy and Falco. Slippy started up level nineteen and everything got harder. It hasn't even been ten seconds of the battle and Asura was struggling to adapt. The bot continuously threw out close-ranged attacks so that Asura had to remain still to block. It got to the point where her grip was being loosened. The next strike was so powerful, it created its own gust of wind to push back Asura off her feet. She recovered quickly in mid-air with her wings and flew back. "That was a close one." Her sword flew back with high velocity and struck the wall behind her.

Slippy was caught off guard by the sword stabbing the wall but Asura told him to continue the test. He was starting to think this test would eventually become more life-threatening since the bots were getting difficult. Asura flew over to the sword and pulled it out from the wall. The wall repaired itself automatically after being pulled out. It must be a magnetic barrier that regenerates itself when damaged, Slippy thought. "Don't give up!" Slippy said into the microphone.

Asura gave out a peace sign with her hands and flew away. Her stance in the air was a lot different than it would be on the ground. This was her first time having to do this in a situation like this. It was good practice at least since even her divine powers were weaker than technology. Asura upper slashed from underneath it and damaged one part of its body. That lower part of the body gives balance to the bot and without it will severely ruin its speed. Asura watched closely as it started to take out tools from its body and repair itself. It made defeating this bot much harder than it had to be. "Damn it," she mumbled to herself.

If this was the difficulty of level nineteen, imagine the outcome of the twentieth level. It would be near impossible for her to understand how to beat such an enemy. If Elise was just slightly stronger than nineteen but equal to level twenty. Then Asura would lose no matter what, even if her predictions told her that she will win. Krystal and Slippy knew her chances were slim, but she persevered and used tricks beneath her sleeves. She called it her supernatural talents, but it's just magic. "Dark chains!" She chanted aloud. A long length of purple chains appeared in her hands with the hook in her right hand. She twirled it in the air and flung it at the bot and rending it immobile. Now she made all of her attacks deal an amplified amount of damage.

"Asura has outdone herself," Krystal noted. Asura dropped the chain as it latched onto the ground. It magically pinned itself and prevented the bot from moving. She only managed to limit its movement and nothing else. It still could defend itself without needing to move. The power level remained the same but she was one step ahead of its programming. She planned to confuse its programming by making it harder to calculate her every move. She knew that each bot starting from eighteen would calculate her exact location for landing afterimages. But this time, she blinked instead of dashing to decrease landing times. She threw her sword as it spun like a whirling blade. It pierced through the body and damaged it a bit but not much.

She blinked to the opposite end where the sword was approaching and she caught it by the handle. She quickly took her sword and attacked the bot while it was still repairing itself. Asura destroyed the arms repairing the body and proceeded to destroy the rest. Jumping from wall to wall and blinking from side to side. She was able to exceed speeds beyond the bot's analysis. Asura finally was ready and conjured her dark scythe to finish it off. It formed right next to her and she grabbed and slashed the bot's body to finish the battle. Asura descended slowly downward and caught her breath. She felt like she was going to pass out but Slippy held onto her.

"I got you, Asura." Slippy allowed her to rest on his shoulders and he helped carry her out the area. He gave her some water to help cool down her sweating body. She was panting heavily knowing that this bot gave her a difficult challenge. It was no matter since level twenty would prove more difficult. No one knew how strong it could be. It could be stronger than Elise or equal to her.

It stuck to her head since she was not powerful enough to defeat it with one hit. We think that gods and goddesses are powerful being able to win battles with ease against non-gods. Just that this battle was a lot different, who knows what may have happened? Asura opened the water bottle and started to drink the entire bottle in one sitting. There was just one thing during that time. As she sat down, a portal opened beneath her as she started to fall through it. She rose her hand as she fell through to Slippy but something blocked him from reaching her. Falco made an attempt to jump through but he was blocked and then pushed back to Slippy.

"What the?" Falco shook his head in confusion. Slippy shrugging as he was also unsure. The portal was beginning to close but time was not wasted any longer. Krystal quickly rushed on over and took a huge risk. She jumped inside to save Asura and the portal finally closed. There was no trace of the portal and Fox became worried.

Falling and falling, Krystal suddenly went scared. This was her fault for following through and not thinking about what was going to happen. She calmed herself down and she looked down the pitch-black wormhole. Asura had fallen asleep and unable to control her movements. Krystal tried to descend faster but it was to no avail. She tried her best and did not give up. "Asura!" There was suddenly a bright light at the end of the wormhole. It got brighter and Krystal had to close her eyes and embrace the intense light.

Krystal opened her eyes again and she was greeted by many people. They were all wearing student uniforms but she was the only one who stood out. She was a bipedal vixen versus unknown species she had seen. She was scared but a shy but calm girl came up to her. They were also blue like Krystal only they looked human with vixen like features. "Hey there, are you here for the final exam?" She had no idea that Krystal did not belong in this world.

"I'm sorry, Miss but I'm looking for someone by the name Asura," Krystal explained to her the situation before she arrived into this time.

The student believed her and helped her with her situation. "I understand, I'm Kristine and Asura happens to be over there." She pointed out the white dragon's location and Krystal quickly made her way. It struck her mind knowing that Kristine was also her before she met Asura. They must not have been the same person but similar physiques, she thought.

She made her way over to the white dragon who she thought was okay. Turns out Asura was not okay as she was being tormented by other students. Krystal was able to hear everything in their minds. Every negative comment and hatred against her. They shouted at her, made her feel bad about herself and even used her talents as insults towards her. "A goddess like you failed to beat a mortal. How about we all just beat you in the rankings. You are nothing but trash."

It destroyed Asura's motivation, she felt weaker and guilty. It wasn't her fault that whoever she was teaching all of a sudden became stronger than her. She was saddened and felt afraid to face the real pain that would get her. Krystal jumped into the bickering and told them to stop. "It's not right to break her down." Asura was tearing up but stopped when she looked up to Krystal.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it." said by one of the bullies. "Asura was beaten by a mere mortal, we have proof that she lost. Her homeworld gave her powers of the gods but she still could not make it to rank one." An odd story told by Asura as she explained her homeworld sent them to this school to train. Everyone who attended this school and was from Harmony was known for a high quality of skill. Kira also attended this school but made rank three. Asura is rank two and this other person is rank one.

"Well, it doesn't mean to gang up on her because she wasn't strong enough." Krystal defended her statement.

Kira interrupted the scene and blasted them all away with her magic. "Sister, you are letting people take you over because you are too kind. You need to be forceful with anyone."

Asura went against her will. "Not possible, I won't harm anyone who has not done anything to harm me."

Kira scoffed. "Don't come to me when you are in a terrible situation. I won't even acknowledge you as my younger twin sister. From now on, I am Kira Rune." Kira had already finished her graduation and immediately left the school's grounds in a flash of darkness.

Krystal looked over to Asura and her head was down in sadness. "Hey, cheer up now!"

"Thanks," she said quietly. "In a recent tournament, it's called the Final Exam, I was defeated by my pupil who I trained because he had no talent. He surpassed me and took over my rank." Asura explained the tournament was a double elimination and that if you lose early, it would be impactful on your rank. She was rank one before the tournament began and her pupil was ranked eight. "Every student had to participate. And he had jumped up seven ranks to rank two of our school. He learned very well and beat me in the finals where he took my spot and I became second. Kuro Equinox was his name. He had to immediately go back to his homeworld after graduating and taught me a lot. This memory reminded me of what he told me."

 _It's not always about having the highest rank. It's about being the one who's heart is the strongest at believing they achieve the highest talent._

"C'mon, let's go, Krystal. I know just what to do when we get back." Asura grabbed Krystal's hand and chanted an awakening spell. And soon the world they were in all disappeared and they returned. "I believe in my power. I won't let Elise kill anyone." Asura and Krystal reappeared inside the combat area. She signaled to Slippy to summon level twenty bot. He was confident that she would win. The bot spawn and Asura held her hand in the air. _I know that without them, I wouldn't have understood a thing._ Blades started to form around her body.

The bot prepared to launch an attack at her. If she did not move, it would kill her instantly.

 _I'm not afraid anymore, Kuro, forgive me for not remembering what your last words are. I will protect Fox, Krystal, Falco, Slippy and everyone else._ "Twelve Equilibrium!"


	15. The Battle of Nightmares

**The Battle of Nightmares**

It was time for the war to begin as a new day began. Who was going to come out the victor in this battle of life and death? Asura or Elise?

Asura prepared Star Fox a list of situations at the training center. "I can ensure you guys that there will be no water elements coming after you. I've got that covered." Next, she went over what may happen and how long of a duration. "Potentially, it could go over the course of a week but a minimum of at least a day. We will be at war for a while, so don't lose your guard and hope. And prepare on rations and other necessary supplies." Asura looked at Slippy to see if her gear was in top shape and performance.

Slippy took the blade from inspection and handed it over. "It's light now?"

Asura grinned. "It's supposed to be, I mean why wouldn't it?" He shuddered but said the other day it weighed like a ton to him. "You are one silly frog, it's lightweight because you created it." Asura hugged the green toad with joy and later kissed his cheeks. He was left blushing red on his green skin."Dragon scales are exceedingly durable, strong and extremely lightweight like a feather." She mentioned that her tail is almost healed back up after the incident. She thanked him again and continued with the plan. "Keep your eyes peeled for anything that happens on the battlefield. I feel as if Corneria is the entire field."

Fox didn't know how to respond knowing the home he grew up after Papetoon would be heavily destroyed. He had uneasy thoughts about the people, his home and friends, and his family. Krystal cheered him up and said together they would not fall. Falco rallied the two up along with Slippy. "We are Star Fox, we don't lose to anyone. Corneria is relying on us to defend the home they know now." With one hand in the air, the entire team shouted hurrah and quickly prepared for what was ahead of them.

"I've already perfected all my abilities, what more is there?" Asura thought to herself. She recalled all the information inside of her thoughts. It included the past, the present and a bit of the future. Though she was struggling to use her sister's foresight ability to its fullest extent. " _Kuro? I don't know how to use his Phantom Mimic ability, it would be a struggle to learn without the person himself. Kira doesn't have any special abilities to use because the book doesn't teach superior magic. Star Fox members are not capable of full magic, well maybe Krystal actually but still._ " The book Kira had left behind had nothing left for her to learn.

 _~Transitioning~_

Elise sat in her false world of Cerinia. There was nothing living, nothing but a bunch of fallen souls roaming around. All of them were doing her bidding without complaint. Who knows if they are suffering or even conscious or aware. "This world drives me of pleasure for control. Once I gain control of Asura's friends, I can send their minds away with the dark power." Then she remembered that if two people fight with the same element, it would result poorly since both are immune to its properties. Elise didn't give a damn since she wanted to kill them all. With Star Wolf at her side, she had people who could back her up. At a high price, Wolf agreed to accept the payment. He and his team would give it there all and would not fail her.

She had her right hand up with a sphere of water. There was a holographic image of Corneria's field. "I am not used to this terrain, too many buildings, and roads. What the hell. I'll just give them nightmares at the beginning, it will be fun." She disappeared into a spiral of water.

 _~Transitioning~_

Asura came up with a bright idea but it could also be deemed risky to attempt. After hours of recalling, recreation and perfecting, she was able to master something new and showed it to the team. "This is another one of my specials from all my friends back in school. I was able to gather past information from rank 4 and use it to my own."

Falco really was curious since he enjoyed fantasies and such. "What could it be?" Asura walked on over to Falco and handed him a knife. He was confused as to what it was for. She asked that he would throw it really hard at Asura, without hesitation. Falco glanced over with a strange expression. "Y-you want me to throw this at you?" Asura nodded and smiled. Falco gripped onto the handle and threw the knife directly into Asura.

The momentum suddenly stopped and it formed a barrier blade around her. She began to giggle, "You didn't have to be afraid, I wanted to test your bravery, Falco." She quickly did her experiments with all the knives in her possession. "Back in school, I had a friend who was ranked 4 of our school and she was efficient with knives and daggers. She was a great thrower and I was quite the same but only with swords and blades." She said this only because her weapons were quite larger and much more difficult to throw. It would then be rewarded by high damage output if successful. "I'll tell you this, she was really tough to duel against." Asura allowed the barrier to disappear and the knife reappeared in her hands. "I'll be using these for you guys if anything happens, and with that, I can use my ultimate ability against Elise when the time is right."

She left the group behind in order to recreate her same designs and effects. She said she will be back before the battle begins. Fox began to rally his team for combat later into the day. "Alright, remember to check your gear before heading out. If there is something wrong, Slippy will be there to fix the issue." Fox was getting ready to leave as he waved Krystal goodbye. When suddenly, his body started to turn clear water. It started in his toes and into his feet. The transformation made it way up into his legs and towards his torso.

Everyone noticed how strange it has become. It concerned Krystal the most and she was worried. The blue vixen rushed on over but Fox was already more than halfway covered in water. The upper half of his body was starting to change slowly. Krystal felt a dark omen emitting off of him and she knew something tragic was going to happen. She ran up to Fox, and hugged him and begged for him to revert back to normal. Krystal's fur was soaking with water from Fox's changing body. No one knew what was going on with him. "Fox! Don't go, please..."

It was too late as Fox disappeared into a splash of water. The water remained on the floors as Krystal was lost in her thoughts. She fell to her knees and looked at the puddle of water that was left behind as Fox's body. "Why did you disappear?"

"Because of Krystal." The three remaining members heard a voice from behind them. They each turned around to see a human known as Elise. "This is only the beginning. I planted a curse onto Fox and now that you have touched him, it now spreads to others."

"Curse? What the hell did you do to him?" Krystal said crying in tears.

Elise looked at her with a grin. "This is a special kind of curse, I planted it into one person, and it only spreads if you touch _x_ person. It turns your body into water and will eradicate your entire body into my bidding." As they spoke, Elise showed an image of Fox listening to her every command. She started to laugh and she pointed at Krystal. "You are next, my dear. Then your other friends will soon be mine."

Krystal was angered to the point of becoming enraged. "Bring him back!" Krystal clenched her hand into a fist and threw a punch into Elise. Elise blinked behind her and kicked her back onto the floor.

"You seem very desperate, Krystal," Elise said. She made an offer with her. "I'll make an exception, you trade your body and soul for Fox's body and soul. You will follow my orders and he will be the one who suffers while you are gone forever." Krystal felt extremely desperate, and she gave into Elise's offer. She agreed and her body started to disappear. Krystal saw the eyes on Slippy and Falco. She linked them one last thing, " _Tell Fox, thank you for being the one and only person to treat me well._ " Krystal disappeared and Fox reappeared in her place.

He looked confused as he came back to reality. "What the hell?" Fox looked at his hands to see that he returned back to Corneria and not some unknown realm. Immediately, he looked frantically around him, but Krystal was nowhere to be seen. He saw Elise smiling at Fox. "Elise? Where is Krystal."

"Quite the amusement, sweetie." Elise opened up her right hand to project a sphere of water. Everyone witnessed Krystal inside and trapped again. Fox had lost his mind right here and now. "She exchanged herself in order to have you stand here. You should be thankful for her bravery."

Fox became angered and punched Elise. He also missed his attack since she moved a lot quicker than usual. "I have no more offerings to give unless you want to beg on your knees and give up." Slippy suddenly made the move to tackle Elise. He used his entire body to pin her down, but he phased right through her. Elise was very disappointed in him for his terrible attempts. "I'll curse you too!" Elise closed her hand and Slippy vanished into the same sphere.

"Slippy!" Falco called. He armed his blaster and fired onto Elise. The blasts didn't even get close to her as they disintegrated. They began to trade shots back at each other, both were equally as fast. Falco continued to fire his blaster and Elise threw water balls at him. Fox didn't know what to do as he sat there and watched. He felt hopeless after Krystal saved him. All he wanted was her to be back to him, instead of suffering.

The prolonged running wore out Falco as his legs started to give out. Elise readied another water ball as she panted. "Looks like I win." Elise struck Falco with the water ball as his body was disappearing from reality. He disappeared in an instant and Fox was the remaining one.

He watched each of his teammates disappear before his very eyes. He was the one to suffer the most as he witnessed Krystal disappearing. Fox stood up, he felt weaker without his friends. Especially, without Krystal by his side. "She was the only reason for living, and you took that away from me." Fox ran up to Elise and dealt a punch to her stomach. "Why, why must you make us suffer." Fox grabbed Elise and threw her to the ground.

Elise, who was slightly beaten up, still smiled. "Because, Fox. Suffering is what I find to be amusing and enjoyable." Elise summoned her waterlings to grab hold of Fox. They held onto his every limb to restrain his control. "I gave you one chance to redeem yourself, but it seems like you declined it, Foxy boy." Elise cursed Fox and his body was transforming into water.

"I'm back," Asura walked inside to see Elise before her very eyes. She was just finishing up her work with Fox and was spotted by Asura. "Elise!" Asura unsheathed her sword and dashed forward. Elise had a mean look before she disappeared, almost getting struck by the tip of Asura's sword. "Damn it, Elise. Stop playing your stupid games, release all of them at once." There was a silent response, Elise did not reply.

Asura sheathed her sword back, took the time to think about what would happen. "By the gods, I can't believe this is happening to them," Asura called for Peppy and told him of the news and status of each of them. As she spoke, no one knew what could be happening to them. "Krystal, Slippy, Falco, and Fox are now missing and I am not sure how to bring them back, Peppy."

Peppy replied, "It's alright, dear. You did your best, now we need you to come back. It's an emergency with Pepper." Asura acknowledged Peppy's orders and quickly made her way to the command center.

Asura arrived at his office and was greeted to Peppy. "What's happening?" Peppy pointed to Pepper's chair and his body remained. Asura freaked out, and almost wanting to throw up from the loss of lives. Peppy sighed, today was a tragic day for the team as five members were taken out. Asura touched Pepper's body, she felt his pulse resonating. Peppy only knows that Pepper is _dead_ , but Asura knows something else. Asura cleared her throat and sang a song with her voice.

Pepper's body started to glow and he was slowly waking up. Her song ended and Pepper was able to recover in merely seconds. "I suspect whatever happened caused him to faint since you know he is older." Asura sat him down on the long couch in his office. She checked for temperatures and other vitals. Pepper was doing alright after just waking up. "Let him rest, and I need to find a way to bring back those four. It will take me a while to establish a connection back."

Peppy mentioned that there was more help for StarFox. "We can contact Fara, Faye, and Miyu to help you out." Asura never met either of them but she could use the extra help. Peppy contacted all three of them to the office. They showed up in their personal uniforms.

"What's up, I'm Fara Phoenix." The fennec fox stood firm and shook hands. "Owner of Phoenix Corporations, and friend of anyone loyal to Corneria and StarFox." Asura was quite the guest to her.

There was Faye who greeted her with a hug, and she was grateful for seeing the berserk dragon for the first time. It made Asura blush because that's not what she really was. "Faye Spaniel, I never knew you to be so cool up close, ya know? It's nice meeting you, Asura, and happy you are on StarFox." Asura felt the joyous emotion expressing out of her and an even stranger sensation in her heart. As it started to beat faster for unknown reasons.

Then comes Miyu, "Miyu Lynx, we three are apart of Fara's team and corporation. I hope we can work well together, Asura." Asura was grateful for Miyu's optimism and the two shook hands.

Asura quickly laid out the plan for them, even though she had no idea where to begin. Fara stepped up to assist in her every need. "What is the goal we are currently trying to attain, Asura?" Fara took notes whenever Asura said something important.

"So far, there are four people we are trying to free: Fox, Krystal, Falco, and Slippy." She explained that they are trapped in what is known as the _other world_. Whatever that meant, Fara thought. Asura confessed her story to the three currently listening in on the mission. "Elise and I used to be best friends, and her powers were quite unique. She created worlds but I was able to explore them by opening rifts to their dimensions. Taught to me by my former master, who Elise killed." Her master's name was Jin. The previous elder for the element of light. He was a very kind person, teaching both Asura and Kira. However, Kira changed her element to darkness as it suited her better. Jin did not mind helping her learn darkness, but it was a struggle doing so.

It was known that Elise's jealousy was the factor that ruined their friendship. Elise was always one step lower than Asura on the learning scale. An under stepped shadow to a prodigy. They went to school but Asura and Kira were accepted by the scouting system. Elise lied to herself and faked a smile whenever she saw them leave and come back. She practiced on her own time and that everything turned against them. Her hatred carried over until they were all masters. Elise was given the opportunity to sabotage their minds against each other. The twin dragons turned and fought against each other, and carried out Elise's plans. She was a smart one, alright.

Fara watched as Asura unsheathed her blade. "I'm ready to open the rift to the other world." Fara, Faye, and Miyu nodded their heads. They were prepared to face what was ahead of them. They readied their blasters and Asura struck opened a rift to the other world with her sword. "Tread carefully, this place may be similar to Corneria, but it's not what it seems." No one knew what that meant, not even Asura herself knew. She wanted them to stay alert for any dangers. Asura walked into the rift first, followed by Fara, Faye and then Miyu.

 _~Moving Forward~_

Krystal opened her eyes to view herself inside the other world. What is this place, she questioned. She tried to move, but her arms were suspended in the air by water chains. Unable to move, Krystal struggled but nothing happened. A lance made of water suddenly flew straight into her abdomen and Krystal's eyes shot open. An extreme amount of pain was dealt to her and she did nothing but scream. There was no blood but the pain she was feeling was immense. The shock had almost made her faint as she was barely holding on.

Elise appeared in front of her, and Krystal was looking down with fatigue. She raised her chin upwards to allowed eye contact between the two. "It's quite rude to look away from someone's eyes, Krystal." Krystal was not in the mood to speak since the shock took away most of her stamina. "Your sacrifice for Fox really didn't matter, he still fell under my hands." Elise started to laugh manically and she plunged the spear deeper into Krystal's body. Krystal screamed louder as the pain increased tremendously. "I'll just leave that there, you won't die but the amount of pain will want you to accept death's door. I'm off to let your other friends suffer, goodbye!" she said happily.

Krystal started to hallucinate an almost transparent door. Her mind was already wandering off to death. The pain was terrible and she wanted to escape. Who knows how long it might take for rescue to arrive? Maybe the door will open before her and she'll die? Or maybe she will live long enough to see freedom.

 _~Moving Back~_

Miyu was the last to enter the rift to the other world. It was just like Corneria, only much different. The skies were darker and the landscape was altered heavily, showing nothing but water. It must have been Elise's mind at work if she managed to create such a world. "I don't know much about this world, so much that its design is unique. Stay cautious." Asura said.

Every step they took made a tiny ripple in the water. The water itself was not deep enough to be sunken into. Asura stabbed the water with the tip of her sword. It only made a larger ripple. Fara was confused as to why she did it. "Sometimes, there are faults in a world, Elise isn't perfect just like everyone else is." Asura pointed out there could be openings where Elise left opened because her mind wasn't 100% perfect." Asura noted that it was normal where they stand. The group continued forward, treading carefully with every step. Asura scanned the area once more before halting the team from moving forward.

"Does anyone here, care about anyone or anything?" Fara, Faye, nor Miyu responded since they didn't have anyone in mind. "Okay, promise me that none of you three are lying to me as we speak." They all swore they didn't affiliate with anyone else. Asura's behavior has become more suspicious as they talked about this. Then they saw something appear behind her. Each of them looked and jumped out of fright. Asura was the last one to turn around. "Master?"

A silver fox stood in the distance, surrounded by calm waters. He stared down his pathway to Asura. Asura ran up to him, she had her arms opened and wanting to hug him. "Master Silver!" The fox smiled at her, and Asura started to tear up. Asura's arms wrapped around his body and the two embraced each other. "S-Silver, I can't believe you are in here. Elise must have taken your soul."

Silver showed a sign of happiness and excitement. He was probably like 65 years in age but with young looks. "It's good to see you again, young Asura. I see that you were protecting your friends."

Asura nodded and she bowed down. "Of course, I must follow your will, I will protect my allies and allies' of other allies."

Silver smiled, "I'm glad to see you again, after many years. My training curriculum has paid off and you will eventually surpass my expectations. Especially with your dual powers of light and darkness." He looked behind her to see the other squad members. "I see you have met with other allies, are they here with you?"

"Yes, they are Fara, Faye, and Miyu. We are on a mission to free the other souls." Silver knew she was going to say that since he allowed Asura to inherit his powers. He said to get going before something happens, but Asura wanted him to come along. "Silver, what is going on?"

"I'm sorry, Asura, but this world is strange, if I were to fight alongside you, it will increase the difficulty of your mission by hundred times the amount." He could not explain much about the world, otherwise, he would have been suffering an eternity. "Just go, the monsters here are going to be after you." He disappeared in a blink of an eye, he whispered her an apology and his voice vanished. They all left in pursuit of finding others.

Fara was running behind Asura when she spotted Slippy in the distance. Clearly, he wasn't having a good time. He was running and being beat at the same time. Slippy was extremely exhausted and seriously injured. "We must get going, Faye and Miyu, follow Asura."

Asura spread her wings and grabbed both Faye and Miyu. "I hope you two can fight because I'm about to go all out." She soared at high speeds and immediately reached Slippy's location. Faye and Miyu were dropped off at the same location as they fought the waterlings. Asura went back for Fara and the battle was on. They each worked together to reduce their numbers to a minimum. Fara blasted away two, while Faye and Miyu took at one each. Asura hacked around two attacking Slippy. He took a huge beating and had serious wounds on his body.

They finished off all the remaining ones and Slippy was now safe. Fara checked on his wounds. It was quite serious and Asura said her song of healing is weak here. It would heal nothing in this world. Asura opened a rift back to Corneria. "Someone has to go back and mend his wounds." Fara volunteered to do the job and she left with the unconscious Slippy.

There were only three Star Fox members remained. Asura spoke to Faye and Miyu. "It is pretty dangerous here, my magic does not work here so we much rely on instinct and pure skill." They sat down and rested for a bit before moving onward.

"I can see that, Asura," Miyu spoke. "I expect that things may not go into our favor." She turned back to Faye, who was quite slow but still at a high skill level. "Faye, now that Fara isn't here, we must be able to work together to reduce our remaining comrades."

"Of course, Miyu." Faye wanted to talk about themselves more. "Asura, we should discuss about ourselves, what to do and all that."

Asura nodded, "I come from another world, it's long gone but we can bring is back. The person you saw earlier was my master, his real name is Silver but sometimes he goes by Jin instead. I was his main pupil before my older sister came along. He trained us well and I took his place as the elder of light. Master Silver comes from Cerinia, Krystal and Grey's homeworld."

Faye was intrigued by the story. "I've heard that you and Grey are together, like Fox is with Krystal."

Asura blushed, "Oh, I didn't think everyone knew. He keeps me company and I care about his personality and looks." She was more embarrassed to talk to Faye. She couldn't understand the reasoning behind it. "I-I also think you are kinda cute, along with Miyu and Fara." Asura quickly turned around to hide her red face.

"Asura?" Faye went over to her. She tapped her shoulder. "Does something bother you?"

Asura relaxed her hands and realized something. "I-I apologize, that was very abnormal of me. It has something to do with my sister. She was killed by our past selves and I inherited her powers. I probably took her personality and behaviors." She wasn't wrong about behaviors since she almost wanted to kill her friends before. Something that wasn't part of her normal memories. Asura's face blushed red again out of nowhere. "If you haven't figured out, Kira, my older sister was a lesbian. She had a thing for gals, but not for guys. I swear I am not bisexual or lesbian, but it's Kira who made me feel this way."

Faye understood quite well what she meant. "That's alright, Miyu and I are together. There isn't anything wrong with that, Asura." Asura felt grateful for absorbing Kira's odd sexuality. She confesses that Kira always wanted to have Krystal by eliminating Fox from the issue. Though it was a weird time to mention it, she just wanted to get it off her chest anyways.

"We moving out or what?" Miyu said. They finished resting and quickly made their way to find the other three. Falco was currently on pursuit, he was seen running away from strange creatures, as thought by Miyu. Asura sheathed her sword and started running towards Falco. "Falco!" she shouted. Their distance between each other was larger than expected. "Please don't die on me, someone out there is looking for you."

Falco tripped and fell into the water beneath his feet. The water splashed into his feathers and he was soaked. "Ugh..." The creatures behind him were ready to strike as Asura blocked the attack with her scaly wings. She mumbled quietly to Falco, "I made a promise... I would do anything to keep you guys alive... Katt's promise." Asura's wings shattered into many fragments and became no longer usable. Asura unsheathed her sword and slashed forward, killing off any creature in her way. "She told me... keep everyone... alive... I agreed at the cost... of my body and soul." She kneel herself to stay upright, only barely feeling okay. "You alright?" Asura started breathing harder after taking a destructive blow.

"Thanks to you, Asura," Falco carried her by his shoulders, able to assist her standing upright. "I'm glad you all showed up just in time, I found Krystal's location while I was trying to escape my area, she is being held captive by Elise." Asura was glad to know Krystal's current whereabouts.

"What about Fox?" Asura asked. Falco was, unfortunately, unable to detect or locate Fox's position. "Take us to Krystal, she can locate Fox using her telepathy since Fox's location is non-existent." Falco led the team onward to Krystal's location. He was probably the only one prepared to face Elise so suddenly. Falco did manage to land some hits onto Elise before losing his breath and fading away.

Falco led them to a clear colored door. The transparency was almost camouflaged with the water on the ground. It was nearly visible to those close enough to it. Asura got off Falco's shoulders and slowly propped her way with her blade. "I never saw such a thing before in a counterfeit world. Whenever Elise creates another world, it usually will be based on the world she created it in. This is Corneria's Alter, look around us, everything is similar in their position. Only that the material is made of water." Asura struck the sword into the door's keyhole and turned her sword according to the lock. The door unlocked and she opened the door to reveal what was inside.

It was another room, it was quite familiar to something on Corneria. Faye and Miyu did not recognize this place since they were never introduced toward it. Falco and Asura scanned the familiar area to obtain a clue about it. There was something strange, Asura nor did Falco spot, Krystal, the moment the doors opened. Suddenly, Asura fell to the ground and felt weaker in her legs. "Asura? You okay?" Falco kneeled to her side. She was in pain, something was agitating her legs to upset her balance.

"It... it hurts." she cried. Asura fell flat onto her stomach and tried to crawl with her usable arms.

When Falco started to look, he noticed her legs were beginning to crack. Her legs were about to give out and she might lose them. "Asura! What is happening to you?"

"I.. don't know.. everything hurts." Asura could no longer stay conscious enough to move. Her legs started to shatter slowly and fade away. Falco grabbed her and carried her by his back. "I can't leave you behind, I will carry you to Krystal." He rushed deeper inside the familiar room. Faye and Miyu tried to follow them, but a mysterious barrier prevented them from moving onwards. They had to be left behind as Falco continued onward. He turned through many hallways, passing by multiple rooms. "Where could she be? Krystal!" he shouted.

The avian ran into another hallway before being stopped by a water barrier. Falco immediately turned around before being interrupted by another water barrier. He was trapped inside the hallway with no exits. "Damn it, we are trapped."

A voice could be heard behind Falco as he turned around to check on it. He saw Krystal, who was looking grimly into his eyes. "Krystal? Oh, thank goodness you are alright." Krystal turned her head sharply upward and pounced onto Falco, tackling him and Asura into the ground. Falco became feared for his life the moment he saw her eyes. "Krystal?" She started to choke Falco's and grasp around his throat until he was turning red. "S... st... op." Krystal started to laugh manically until she was knocked off Falco. Asura, who was barely struggling to stay upright, punched Krystal in her cheek. Falco was able to catch his breath and got up from the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Krystal did not respond but only stared into his soul. "I want to... to kill... kill." She set her arm outward and what materialized in her hand was her staff. Falco was terrified for the sake of his life, but then he realized. Quickly, he grabbed Asura's sword which was still in its sheath on her waist. It responded to Falco's courage for protecting Asura. "Don't make me do this, Krystal." Falco raised the sword up to his shoulders and then pointed it at her. "This is it, I know you are controlling her, Elise."


	16. Fatal Results

**Fatal Results**

Falco raised the sword in front of him, ready to block the next attack. "Release your control from Krystal, Elise." He gripped onto the sword tightly to maintain consciousness. Krystal ran up to Falco and slash her staff onto him. Falco blocked the incoming attack with the blade and pushed it back against Krystal. He looked over to Asura, she had already passed out with nothing to support her. Falco knew they were both in danger since Falco never fought with a sword. He ran over to Asura to try to help, but Krystal sent a fire blast in his direction. Falco quickly dodged the attack, and it almost hit the unconscious Asura. "Damn it," Falco thought to himself. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Elise controlling Krystal, but what could he do?

 _You seem trustworthy to my master, you must be a friend of my master, correct?_

Falco looked at the sword as it spoke to him internally. "Whoa, I didn't know Asura's sword could speak."

 _Why of course, silly, I am one with my master. She was the one who created me with her body. I'm surprised she never told you guys about me._

"Well, she never mentions anything about her weapons, since she already broke at least another previously," Falco replied. Krystal used his distraction and attacked Falco. The mysterious sword jumped out of Falco's hand and created an invisible barrier. _Stay focused, we are not done yet. I keep you shielded, now protect master and I'll forever be in your debt._ Falco listened to the sword, which he thought was kind of crazy talking to an object. He grabbed Asura and made sure her breathing was still stable. Her air flow was normal, but she was not awakening from anything. "What now?" Falco asked.

 _If we are going to save your friends, we need to find a way to break the spells they are affected by. Remember the book Asura allowed you to read? It should still be inside your pockets if I am right._ Falco searched thoroughly through all of his pockets and found the small spellbook Asura had lent to him. "The spell we are looking for is called what?"

 _There are multiple names of the spell but we are looking for the strongest one inside. It helps with anyone inflicted by a possession spell. It should be called, Dispel._ Falco quickly flipped through many pages to reach the desired spell. Possessed Krystal was still attacking the barrier and attempted to break it. Falco finally found the spell and quickly read how to use it. "We need to pin her down."

 _I am ready when you are,_ _Falco_.

The shield lowered and Falco sidestepped out of Krystal's attack. He repositioned his legs and tackled Krystal onto the ground. Falco grabbed both of Krystal's arms and pinned them against the ground. "Lock," he chanted and mysterious her arms were bound to the ground. Falco picked up the book again and read the spell, _Dispel_. It cleanses all negative effects on the user and instantly restores them. "Wow, that is pretty good."

 _Quickly, Falco, we haven't gotten much time_.

"Right, sorry." He apologized and Falco put his hands in front of himself and gathered energy for his cast. "Alright, here goes nothing." The energy ball he created formed and he injected into Krystal's body. She started to scream in pain as dark water began to flow out her body. "It's working!"

 _Good, this is supposed to happen, though it does hurt a lot and she will be healed thankfully_.

The last bit of dark water exited her body and her body glowed green with restoration part of the spell. "It worked," Falco exclaimed. He went over to check on Krystal to see if the effects all disappeared. He nudged on her cheeks, pinching them and hoping she would wake up. They saw her eyes slowly opening until she finally saw them in front of her. "H-hey, Falco? What is going on?" she said confusedly.

"Long story, I'll explain later." Falco hurried up and carried Asura on his back. His actions to Krystal told them that they were currently in some sort of danger and they needed to leave. The barriers suddenly died down and they passed onward beyond the hallway. "Where is Fox? I was told you could detect his position somewhere in this area, Krystal." Falco shouted.

Krystal acknowledged Falco and tapped deep into her mind. She carefully concentrated deeply into her thoughts to find a trace or any presence of another mind within this strange world. There were at least four active life forms nearby, and at least two of them were Falco and Asura since they were close by. However, there was one lifeform that was fading in and out of her telepathy. Could it be that one form is Fox who was potentially far away or somewhere else? She tried to follow the link but it kept getting further and further away. Her link became solid but cut off almost instantly the moment she was about to reach it.

She fell back in head aching pain from her failed connection. Krystal started to groan as the pain inflicted a mental instability on her. Her telepathy knocked her unconscious as there were now two people Falco had to deal with. Falco rushes over to Krystal who had just fainted with her eyes wide open but not responsive. "Krystal?!" Falco smacked his lips in annoyed by this world. He could not carry either of them at the same time. There was no choice but to leave behind one of them or all three of them would die.

In a spiral of dark water, Elise appeared behind Falco and whispered into his ears. "It's a shame that you can't do anything useful to help them out." Falco turned around and jumped back from where he stood and looked at Elise. Her body was malformed by the power she had consumed through greed and envy. Scars were covering her body and face. "Thanks for leading me to your friends. I'll take care of this right now." She projected a mere image of Asura's sword in its own body of water. Elise took the sword and pointed the tip at Asura's throat. "Without her, I will become unstoppable." Elise wounded her attack and slashed the sword straight toward her throat.

There was a loud noise that rang because two different forces collided with each other. Falco and Elise had looked away from the collision and heard a voice respond. "There can only be one Elementalist in the world, Elise, I know all about the stories." Falco turned back and saw Grey halting the attack with Krystal's staff. "What's up? It's been a while, Falco."

Falco was amazed to see Grey show up at a perfect time to intercept the attack. The question is, how did he get in unnoticed without picking up the staff physically, Falco thought. Whatever Grey did just only angered Elise beyond her thoughts. "I can't believe a mortal like you dare challenges a goddess."

Grey scoffed, "I love your jokes, but I've been challenged by Asura everyday and she is a way better goddess than you will ever be." He started to taunt against Elise. Attempting to trigger her emotional anxiety. Elise knew his plan and threw a ball of dark water at him. He shielded himself with the barrier from Krystal's staff. "It all began back on Harmony when you first met Asura and Kira." Grey began to narrate the story.

 _After falling into a deep sleep for many years, they were reborn as dragons to serve once again. It was to regain their strength and their powers back from being lost from their deep slumber. However, the gods were grateful for their purpose serving as guardians for many centries and gave them a gift. They were blessed with power much stronger than their past incarnations. Kira was given the power of the future, able to see distances down the time. Asura turned away the gift she was given, but her interests in music were her greatest passions and they gave her power toward music. They were successful in their roles as guardians, protecting many kings and queens from vast amounts of worlds_ _. Later, they were both trained under the same master who you currently have trapped their soul in this very realm._

 _They considered you weakest link between all the guardians. Asura told me you were one of the few who could not guard a simple parent but killed them instead. T_ _here was jealousy involved in your acts on that day and then something malicious struck your mind. It became your long term plan to carry out over many years. First, by becoming the superior tactician for Harmony, it allowed you to remove any suspicion inflicting you since everyone trusted your plans. It was the optimal choice said by many people._

 _Kira had told Asura that she felt something strange in the future but could not predict what would happen because it was her first time using it. You knew this and kept this valuable information to yourself. Nobody can master something that they just obtained._ _I also found out that you were the one who killed our mother. You worshipped beauty like it was a religious practice. You killed her and mimicked her identity and became an impostor of her. Krystal and I were devastated by her death and then our father suicided because he couldn't handle the loss of our mother._ _He was gone like that, never to be found or any traces left behind._ _We tried to keep him from doing it, but we found out because of the village leader himself._

Grey took the staff and pointed it at Elise. "I know you accused Kira of killing our mother and that's when the world, Harmony began to fall. You tricked Asura into thinking Kira was the one who killed Sapphire and thus the Elemental War began on Harmony." He began to shed a tear from his sad story. "You don't think people suffer because of the killings you caused?" The sadness filled the environment, causing Elise to feel indifferent.

Elise, however, began to feel regret, and she covered it up with power and ignored it further. Her rage covered the entire world in darkness and began to collapse the world in a destructive tsunami. It began to shake the entire world, and Elise escaped first. Falco and Grey were trapped with Krystal and Asura. "We need to escape while we still can." He quickly grabbed Asura's blade and before he opened up a rift, he asked Falco something important. "Did anyone else come along with you?"

He explained that he was captured and sent here. But he did remember seeing both Faye and Miyu before getting into this area. Grey opened a rift in the world to go back to Corneria. "Take Krystal and Asura and get out quickly. I'll go back for the other two." Grey rushes out of this mysterious place and Falco began. He took both Krystal and Asura out together. Their combined weights were heavy but Falco did not give up. He managed to take both of them out and into the opened rift. They landed inside of the office, the original gateway where Asura first opened up.

There was Peppy looking at them with a concerned face. He was glad they were alright and took a look at them. "Oh my, what happened here?"

"I-I'm not sure, Peppy," Falco was extremely exhausted from that world. He took the time to catch his breath. "Asura was in serious pain back there. It forced her to collapse and she lost somethings on her." He sat them on top of two chairs and checked on their breathing. Krystal was in a normal state while Asura was in an abnormal state. Which was normal knowing that she endured a lot of painful actions.

They were talking about her when she suddenly was able to sit up straight on the chair. She slowly opened her eyes, making the attempt to awaken from her slumber. "W...hap...?" It sounded like she was trying to say, _what happened,_ as Peppy concluded. Falco went to check up on her, he noticed that there was a black mark on her neck. He said to Peppy, "Oh boy, that doesn't look any good, Peppy." It wasn't just any normal black marking like bruises. They noticed it began to pulse with weird energies. It resonated once and she fell over her chair and onto the floor mysteriously. Falco panicked and quickly checked what happened. He checked for her breathing and then her pulse. None of them were active, and she was dying. "Peppy!"

"We got to get her to a hospital, quickly," Peppy exclaimed.

 _Sometime later..._

Peppy and Falco waited for the results from Asura's stay in the emergency room. The doctors inside were having an extremely difficult time figuring out the issue at hand. Periodically, one of them would switch out with doctors from other hospitals and even other planets. Easy enough to say, this one was deadly against her. A few minutes later, one of them finally brings good new that Asura's health has stabilized and is breathing like normal.

As for Krystal, her health was being monitored by Grey as he was the only one capable of keeping her mental state in check. Falco went inside to have a small conversation with him. He opened the door carefully and saw that Grey was reading the screens for stats. "Hey, what's up?"

Grey smiled, "Thanks for coming, I'm glad that you were able to protect my older sister. I fear losing the ones who are dearly closed to me." He touched Krystal's forehead with the back of his hand. "Her temperature is back to normal now. Did you need something?"

Falco pulled up a chair and sat beside Grey. He had a lot of questions to ask, but he didn't want to barge in on anything personal. Grey read his mind and said to ask anything that was concerning. Falco continued, "What happened before you showed up?"

"I was working on something when Fara came back with Slippy in her arms." Grey talked about his status and he was recovering just fine and should not be in any life-threatening situation. "I knew someone must have left opened a rift because it led Fara and Slippy to me. I was at the military base at the time of the incident. Luckily, I was able to help Fara and then went inside."

It explained how Grey arrived, Falco thought. What it didn't explain was how he was able to find himself and stop Elise temporarily. "I understand how you showed up at the right time, but how about intervening Elise?"

"Simple, we Cerinians are capable of mental power. Did Asura not tell you about my issue?" Grey asked.

"N-no, why what happened?" Falco responded.

Grey was kind of shocked. "Oh, well, my mental power went beyond and I can utilize telekinesis. It's what forced me to stop working for Corneria's forces after the power started making me sluggish." What he did was pull in the staff and then blocked off the attack while he was unnoticed. "I was very lucky that Elise has poor hearing. Humans are strange, Falco." Grey expressed.

One of the doctors treating Asura came inside Krystal's room to talk to Falco and Grey. "Your friend is recovering fine, and she wants to speak to you two." Falco went first while Grey said he needed a bit of time with Krystal. Falco acknowledged that and left him with Krystal.

The avian walked inside Asura's room and saw her eyes make contact with his. Asura was hooked up to an oxygen mask and tank due to her trouble breathing. "F... co... Fal... co."

He pulled up another chair and sat right next to her bed. "I'm here, don't you worry now, Asura." Falco gave a slight grin. Falco could tell she wanted to talk, but her voice was very weak to say much. He waited patiently for her to finish speaking, though she did repeat some words multiple times. Her words were very broken up and Falco had to interpret every word separately. It wasn't working at all since she didn't even say more than four words. Luckily, Grey had entered and Falco sparked an idea in his mind. "Yo, Grey, can you read Asura's mind for me. It's very hard to understand her when her voice is breaking apart." _Sheesh, how did the doctor understand her?_

"S-sure thing," Grey replied. He read everything in realtime. " _I'm glad that you were able to make it out alive with both Slippy and Krystal._ " Grey covered his mouth and suddenly stopped talking when he heard his voice sounded like Asura's. "I d-don't know why I am saying it like that." He breathed in and continued, " _I've been having these weird thoughts lately, the thought of being an utter failure. I wanted to beat Elise once and for all in her realm, but I failed and could not do it. Please don't think of me differently, after all the times we have been through._ "

Falco placed his hand on Asura's shoulder, "Nonsense, if it weren't for you, Krystal, Slippy and myself would not be here." His words positively touched Asura's mind and she felt a bit happier. "Thank you, again, Asura," Falco told her to continue to rest while he went to talk with Peppy and Grey outside their rooms. "What about Fox? We haven't seen any traces of him inside that realm. However, if the realm did collapse as you said, Fox would have to have escaped somewhere."

It was strange to Grey because he knew that Krystal's telepathy was much stronger than his own. "What was the issue with Krystal? She must have been able to detect any presence inside that mysterious place. That includes Elise and anything much further away."

Peppy began to question what Falco remembers inside. "Recall everything you know before the downfall of your teammates, Falco."

"I don't know anything about Slippy, but I remember seeing Krystal after I was running away from some weird creatures," Falco explained furthermore about Asura and the other three's appearances: Fara, Faye, and Miyu. He remembers being very relieved for their arrival and stated to have seen Krystal inside someplace unknown to him. Then they were trapped, Asura had fainted and Krystal was possessed. There was a lot more to explain he said, but Grey interrupted to ask one important question. It was about Krystal and what her actions were when she was not possessed. Falco answered, "I asked her to find Fox, but she later screamed and then lost consciousness."

Grey thought about it to himself, and then came up with an answer to the issue. "Krystal must have used too much energy on her mental state. If that's not it, she must have been terminated from whatever was also on that wavelength." Grey says that any mental state that is more powerful than your own can disable the link and even have an impact on the brain. "It's highly dangerous, so we only do it between ourselves and non-telepathic folk since the risk is minimal. There must have been something that cut her off and knocked her out." That was his final answer to how Krystal ended up like this. "We know for sure that you, Slippy and Fox are not telepathic. That includes Peppy, Asura and the other members."

An idea sparked into Peppy's head. "Could it be the one you guys were facing? Elise probably has something that can interrupt telepathic links." It began to speculate that Elise potentially has telepathy but unsure if she was the one on the connection.

"Only one way to find out, when Krystal wakes up," Grey crossed his arms. "If we are lucky, she probably remembers what she saw on that link she had endured." And so they waited for her awakening to see if they find a solution to their problems.

* * *

 ** _Where the Fox went_**

"So, how do you like it here? I made it special for myself, Wolf." Elise appeared behind him in the room they were in. "We got one of their members and he will work for us. What a pleasure, he would be for us, Fox." She was amazed at her power, being able to mimic all the dark abilities known by Kira and Elise herself.

Wolf scoffed, "It doesn't matter to me, we wish to be paid handsomely and nothing else." He looked straight into Fox's eyes, and he was soulless inside. Wolf didn't feel any empathy for him, just that he wanted to see Fox. "Poor pup, he could not handle anything without that dragon on his side. I bet he is wishing she were here right now or that other girl, whatever the hell her name is." Wolf turned around and left the room with Elise watching over Fox. She touched his chin and gazed inside of him. He was a precious test subject and was under her command.

"There is nothing left for you, they don't care about you at all. Not even Krystal, she doesn't even want you anymore." Elise laughed and commanded Fox to follow and listen to her conversation. He was nothing but an empty vessel waiting to be freed. "You will kill your friends, even the one you loved, Krystal. She doesn't deserve someone like you because. She betrayed you in the end and lied about herself to you. Krystal was the one who brought you to this situation, she wanted to kill you." Elise gave him a gun and it was loaded with special bullets. She explained that they capture someone's soul and imprisons them for eternity once they were touched. Fox grabbed the gun and gave the chamber a spin. He was, happy, happy that the gun was something this devastating and powerful. "Now, go find them and take them to the horrifying world."

Fox bowed down to Elise, "Yes, mi'lady. I will not fail you." Elise opened a portal to Corneria and Fox entered inside.

Wolf heard from behind the doors. " _I'm surprised, he is under her control. So these kinds of powers do exist inside of people. Good to know._ "

* * *

 _ **Corneria**_

Falco watched Asura, while Grey watched Krystal. Falco started to recall the events that led up to now. They were once training, and then they encountered Elise very early. Then they were taken away into another world and now they are back here without Fox. "Man, today has been such a long day, Asura. You are a life-saver."

His voice suddenly woke Asura from her slumber, "H-hey..." she paused for a moment. Asura covered her ears with her hands. "Ah, that was sort of loud, um, where are we?" Her eyes were slowly starting to open up until she saw the light from the ceiling.

"We are at the hospital, Asura," Falco explained. He said that she went into a non-breathing state and had to be checked on. "You are fine now, but I am not sure about later."

Asura wanted to know about the status of the other members. That included Fara, Faye, Miyu, and Peppy. "Did everyone make it out?" her voice sounded strain, but still decent enough to understand something out of her.

Falco sat back in his chair and talked. "Fara left with Slippy once we got him back. You saved me along with Faye and Miyu. I saved Krystal because of your talking sword and Grey got us out of that world." Falco said that Elise forced it to collapse after an issue with Grey's words. She was angry at him and wanted to kill everything inside. "We didn't find Fox because Krystal was knocked unconscious by her telepathy."

"Damn," she mumbled. She started to move her legs to see if anything happened. "I don't feel my legs, are they still there, Falco?"

He went to go check, and slightly lifted the blanket. "Yup, they are still there. Can you not feel them at all?" he replied.

Asura shook her head. "Not at all, I guess they are numb from something or my nerves in that area are damaged. Did the doctors tell you anything?"

Falco answered, "They were damaged, but at the least, they are still usable but require some time to heal before using them again. Otherwise, you won't be able to walk again." Falco showed her something from the doctors. They were metal leggings used to support the legs during their healing process. It allowed the wearer to continue to walk with supports as it continued to heal.

She declined the use of metal supports. "I can just f-" she stopped mid-sentence. "W-what happened to me back in that realm?" Asura looked up into her hands. There was a major change to her power and body as she felt inside. She sat up while not breaking contact with her hands. "Falco... tell me what happened to my body. What do you remember?" The stress she was creating was beginning to raise her heart rate much higher and faster than usual. She was afraid that something happened to her. "Falco?!"

The avian knew almost everything that happened to Asura but he was afraid to tell her. She continued to ask Falco constantly wondering about what she did in that realm. She started to wonder if everything just a dream because Asura does not recall anything. "Falco?! Tell me what you know!"

"Uh," Falco felt afraid to tell her because of her expressions getting out of control. "First, calm down. I can't speak with you shouting panicking words to me."

The dragon began to calm herself down and apologized for her reckless behavior. "O-okay, forgive me. Please tell me what happened."

He started with how her arrival, she had broken her wings to prevent major damage to Falco. Then he continued and said they approached a strange area that was oddly familiar but that was when Asura began to break down. "You could not keep up anymore and your legs somehow vanished and you were crawling. I was very surprised when that happened." He stopped there because that was all he could remember from those times.

"Oh, that was... quite shameful of me," Asura asked for the metal leggings and she applied them on herself. "It will take a while to get used to these. I wonder how they work." Immediately, the supports began to work as she was standing perfectly fine. Her walking speed was the same as if she did not have them. She did light jumps and then larger jumps. "I'll be alright, where is everyone else?"

"Krystal and Grey are in the next room. Peppy is outside and Slippy is with Fara fixing up something on the Great Fox along with Faye and Miyu." Falco answered. Asura made her way to Krystal's room with Falco. She wanted to check up on her status.

The two open the doors and they saw an unconscious Grey's back against the wall. "Grey?" Asura called. When she looked at the perpetrator holding a gun next to Krystal's head, her face was shocked. The person there was Fox and he wasn't looking any sort of happy. Krystal was still unresponsive at the moment. "Fox? What the hell are you doing?" He did not reply, but he changed the gun's target to Asura and Falco and fired immediately. Asura pulled down Falco to the floor as they both dodged the shot.

He fired the gun again at Asura as she rolled away from the blast. "Fox?! What are you doing? It's us!" He didn't care for any word she was trying to say. Asura tried to materialize her weapon, but nothing was happening. It didn't appear in her hands as she became more vulnerable without it. She tried other means to call in any weapon, Kira's scythe, James' blaster, but a shattered rapier she had a while back with a broken blade. " _It's not much, but the hilt part of the blade should still suffice to knock him out_ _."_ She ordered Falco to leave the room to prevent further casualties.

"A broken weapon, that suits your broken body." Fox taunted. He fired away multiple shots and Asura proceeded to dodge all of them with the limited space she had. Fox reloaded quickly and will immediately fire. That's when Asura took the time to attack with the small window she had. She had reached in front of Fox and smacked his head with the sword's grip. It was enough to knock him out and prevent further damage and destruction to anything present. Asura went to Falco and asked for any bindings or rope to restrain Fox. When he wondered why and Asura answered that he will still be under some strange trance and will be difficult to revert. "I've noticed that something is brainwashing his mind. I saw it through my own eyes, nothing mortals can see. He wants to kill Krystal, but we need to see what happens next." Falco had listened to Asura since she was usually correct most of the time. "Normally, people who are brainwashed tell something about before, if they remember."

They took him away and placed him inside a mental institution where they watched his behavior for any changes. Fox was restrained by the arm bindings around him so that he could not harm anyone who entered the room. The psychiatrists told them to be cautious of being close to him. Even though he was bound, it still didn't mean that he would not attack them. Asura approached, followed by Falco as they went to check up on their friend. "You doing okay there, Fox?"

He responded quite calmly, "Yeah, I am alright, but why am I tied up in their arm bindings?"

Falco quickly gave a response, "You were brainwashed by Elise's control and wanted to kill everyone." Asura felt a bit relieved when Falco had said that because she was too scared to say so herself. Falco continued to ask questions, "So, do you remember anything earlier? You know, before we were taken away by Elise?"

Not that he could not remember, but he did have something to say. It wasn't a normal conversation, however, "Where the hell is Krystal?! She's a damn traitor, you need to kill her right away," he shouted. Fox was shaking violently on the chair but the binds stopped him from escaping. "You don't understand what you are getting into, she will end all of us, Elise said so!"

Asura expected this would happen and felt guilty for Fox's brainwashed behavior. She tried one of her songs, but that didn't seem to affect his thoughts. The song's music did not affect Fox since he had his thoughts trained on killing Krystal. Him thinking about only Krystal made him zone out Asura and Falco's noises as if they did not exist. There was nothing she could do about it, not even songs would affect his mind. "I'm afraid he is gonna be stuck like this for an unknown while, Falco." Asura bowed down to Fox and apologized for her failures. Falco patted her back to comfort her a bit. He knew she has been through a rough time ever since Elise had affected them all. The noise of Fox struggling was getting louder as they left the room and shut the doors. "I'm going to console with Grey about what happened. If you need me, don't hesitate to call, Falco and thanks for being a good friend."

Falco gave back a warm smile. "That's alright, it's only good if friends support each other. There will be a good ending to this situation, I promise you."

Asura knew that he was correct no matter what. Anything was correct when you put your heart into it. She hugged him before leaving, "Thank you again, and tell Katt I said hi."

"No problem," he replied. They parted ways to finish whatever they needed to do. Falco went back to see Katt once again, Asura went with Grey to monitor Krystal's health. Fox was left alone, with nothing inside the room but the bindings on him. "I will have my revenge, she will be the one who dies to me. Anything for Master Elise, I will kill them all." He began laughing manically until he calmed down. Finally, nobody was monitoring Fox as Elise appeared from a rift. "You stupid animal, how could you let them take you like this." Elise broke the chains and removed the arm bindings while proceeding to slap Fox's face. "Think of this as your punishment, next time it won't be this soft." Elise walked back into her rift and Fox escaped the enclosed room.


	17. Rehabilitation

**Rehabilitation**

The next day, Krystal recovered nicely and well and finally woke up in the hospital. She saw the look on Grey and Asura's face and both of them were very happy. They smiled and were glad her health was rising steadily positive. "Uh, hi guys?" she replied. "What happened to us back then?"

Asura went back to a neutral expression. "Well, from what Grey and Falco both told me, you were knocked off your telepathy and something almost broke your mind. Grey monitored your mental power and said you would be alright."

Grey nodded, "I had to keep it in check, or else you wouldn't be awake right now. It's a good thing we showed up in time because the doctors don't know how to do anything with mental powers." Krystal was glad to be okay, but she was wondering where was Fox. She attempted to sit up from the bed, but she was halted by Grey. "I'm sorry, but you are not in any condition to move, and the bad news."

The blue vixen remained silent because she knew everything that Grey thought about. Their minds were connected and Krystal was able to picture a deranged Fox. "Wh-what happened to him? Why does he want to kill me so badly?"

This was where Asura would answer her desired questions. "Forgive me, Krystal. We were unable to restore his mind to normal. His thoughts are not affected by my melodies or songs I sang to him." Asura sighed and tried to think about the positives. There was not much to think about, but the small things were good. "At least, we are all okay, because Grey saved Falco and us. Fox is in good health, but Elise has him under control and we cannot do much about him. We had him at the mental institution down the block." She described his mental state as aggressive and enraged directly at Krystal. Hopefully, that one day Fox will be restored to his normal behavior and the two can be at peace, Asura thought.

"I'll be with Falco and Slippy for the meanwhile, we are trying to resolve the issue with Fox." Asura got up from her chair and Krystal noticed the metal leggings. Asura explained that the doctors provided her with these to walk without damaging her bones and nerves. "As you can tell, I cannot feel my legs and makes my posture very awkward." Her walking stance had changed drastically ever since the incident yesterday. "Grey will be checking on you still, Krystal." Before she left, she hugged Krystal for being good friends and then kissed Grey. "It will be a long while before we can do anything against Elise. Stay safe, you two."

Asura left them both, and she received a phone call from Falco. She was provided a smartphone by Corneria's General Pepper when Asura was a recruit for Star Fox. "A notification from Falco? But how do I answer this?" The technology was still not her thing, she never held one of these before. On the screen said to push the green button to answer the phone. "Oh, I guess that is how you do it."

She managed to answer the phone and Falco was on the line. " _Hey, Asura. Slippy and I are on the way to the lab with Katt. Can you go check on Fox at the mental institution?_ "

Her face was very surprised that such a small piece of machine was able to transmit Falco's voice from distances away. The tone of quality made it sound almost like Falco's voice. She replied to Falco, "Y-yeah I got it. I'll see if he has recovered."

" _Alright, thanks. We'll see you later._ " Falco ended the phone call. Asura, on the other hand, heard three beeps and realized the call had just ended. _Well, that is a good impression of this phone._ _Back in my years, we used magic crystals to send messages to other folks. This seems more than highly efficient than magic alone._ She left the hospital and made her way toward the mental hospital where Fox was located. It was just down the block and she made it to the doors. What she remembered was that Fox was placed in a large room monitored by many researchers. They wanted to further understand how mental illnesses affected the user's behavior and their following actions. Asura walked into the office and towards the receptionist lady. "Hi, I am here to check on a friend, Fox McCloud."

The lady acknowledged Asura, "Do you have identification?"

Asura had no idea what any of these meant. Seriously, it was like an older folk trying to work advance technology. She was the least younger than that threshold. "What is this identification?"

The receptionist's face went to a mere blank expression, she thought Asura was being dumb. "It's the card that shows you are affiliated with the person you asked for, Fox McCloud. It has a picture of your face, personal information, and associations."

After being explained by the lady, Asura finally figured out what this _identification_ card was. "Please excuse me, I haven't been here for that long." Quickly coming up with an excuse for not being a native to Corneria. She sarcastically laughed, "I-I came from another planet beyond Lylat. I am not used to customs here, so you understand."

"Ah, my apologies, ma'am. I understand the issue you are addressing." she smiled graciously at Asura. "Once I have a look at your ID, I can let you inside."

Asura slid her hands into her pockets and pulled out an ID card with her information on it.

As it read,  
Full name: Asura Raine Walker  
Eye Color: Heterochromia (Left is violet, right is light grey)  
Species: Snow-White Dragon  
Affiliations: Star Fox (Current)

There was a symbol of the Great Fox on the ID card. It was proof that Asura was apart of Star Fox. The lady was surprised at Asura for being associated with Star Fox. "I see, you are here for Fox McCloud? Well, go down the east hallway and take the elevator down to floor -13. You will find him inside there along with the workers there." She handed back her ID to Asura, "Take care now."

Asura bowed down, "Thank you again." She took back her ID and followed the directions from the receptionist lady. _Down this hallway and into the elevator where we can change floors._ " Asura entered into the hallway and analyzed the various amount of buttons to select from. _Floor -13, such an odd floor number to keep someone inside of_. Just the thought of the number sparked an odd feeling that something may have happened. She tapped on the button and the elevator door began to close. Her body felt different when the motion was kicking in as she felt she was being slightly lifted. The digital sign was ticking downward and making a noise every time a new number appeared.

It continued to beep until she reached floor -13, where the noise finally stopped. She felt her violet eye glowing, to indicate that there was a tenebrous aura beyond the door. As the doors opened, there was nothing but silence inside. There should be people here, maybe they were elsewhere, she thought. "W-what? Where is this overflowing dark power coming from?" She saw the aura and began to chase after it into another room. It went through a door and Asura immediately opened the door. What she saw had shocked her where she could not move or speak. _What the... what the hell?!_ Her violet eye stopped glowing and the effects of seeing the dark aura disappeared. There was more to look at without her eye being active. She saw only Fox inside the room acting all strange. "F-Fox? H-hey, are you alright?"

Suddenly, she had gotten a flash vision inside her mind. There was something about Fox that the vision explained. It told her not to approach him, but if she did, she must win back his control over his mind and body. There was a fight between the two in the vision but the result was blurry to Asura. " _What was that vision? K-Kira?_ " Even though Kira was not with her anymore, she was still looking out for her younger sister. This was the first time Asura managed to use the foresight she inherited from Kira. Asura took advantage of the fight and sang into Fox's mind to convert his mind.

Fox turned around and jumped onto Asura to stop her. He started to grab her throat and choked her to silence her voice. She was starting to lose air until she knocked Fox off of her and into the table. Asura began to catch her breath and went straight for him. She planned to pin him down and sing until he was normalized.

Fox fell backwards into the table and landed head first onto the floor. It was a good hit onto Fox to slow his reaction time down. He was swift to be proven otherwise and Fox quickly got up and grabbed one of the syringes on the lab tables. He threw out a slash at Asura, but barely missed since she managed to avoid the attack. Fox followed up with a kick into her stomach and she flew into the wall. The knockback that sent her flying caused her to feel dazed out. Fox took the syringe again and began to stab her. Asura fought back and held his wrists back and halted the attack for a small amount of time. Her dazed mind was starting to kick in, causing her to lose control of herself. "P... please, Fox... you mu...st... gain... back... control..." Asura had dropped her arms as they had given out and she finally fainted.

As Fox was about to finish her off, he suddenly stopped his attack and dropped the syringe. Something made him stop his actions and he started to pity Asura. His eyes started to tear up because he did something horrible to a good person. He shook her lightly, "Asura?! C'mon, please wake up! I'm sorry!" he said apologetically. Fox could not bear to see the look on someone who was hurt because he wasn't in control. Fox held her body into a hug and started sobbing. " _Asura always enjoyed hugs._ _Please, gods, spare her innocent soul. All she wanted was to keep me safe._ " Asura has not recovered from yesterday's events and is weaker than usual. No doubt that she may not make it out.

Her body suddenly began to glow with pure light. Fox heard her breaths and heart beginning to work. She was coming out alive today. Asura slowly started to open her eyes. Her eyes flickered, but she was making progress waking up. Finally, she opened her eyes to see Fox changing his behavior. "Asura!" He hugged her one last time before letting go and apologizing. "Thank the gods you survived. Look, I am sorry about what happened. I don't have any motives to kill anymore."

Asura giggled and rubbed his head. "That's alright, Fox and I'm glad you found your way back. You truly are the one and true fated."

" _One and true fated? What does that mean?_ " Fox thought. He helped her up from the floor and onto her feet. "You can stand, right?"

Asura grabbed his hand and pulled herself upright. "Thank you, I think I am alright." The metal leggings were playing its part in supporting the white dragon. "Equipment like this is very handy in times of need." She mentioned about Krystal's health, "You need to see Krystal, I believe you should be alright now, Fox." Asura noticed that there wasn't anyone else inside this area of the lab or other rooms. "Where did everyone else go?"

Fox knew everything that had happened before Asura's arrival. "Before you showed up, I was still mind-controlled by Elise, and she forced me to attack everyone in here. If you are wondering about their bodies, they were absorbed by her like food." Fox was ashamed of his actions, but he was not in control, as stated by Asura. "I wish to make up for that."

"Don't sweat about it," said Asura. It was already over and they should move past the guilt of everything that happened. "Once we defeat Elise, everything will return to the way it was previously. Don't lose hope on that goal. We win if I can become the full Elementalist."

"Elementalist? What is that, Asura?" Fox questioned the title itself. What were the meanings and purposes of being named _Elementalist?_

"Elementalist," she repeated. "The name is a special title given to someone who has mastered all the base elements on Harmony. Its law and title go beyond the death of the planet and the masters. Anyone who is still alive must continue to finish it to become the Elementalist."

Fox's ears rose from curiosity. "So, does that mean you and Elise are both striving for this one title?"

Asura nodded, "If she gets her hands on the other elements: earth, and fire, that is already four elements in her possession. The law also states that any master who has four elements in their possession, the remaining element's master must give up their power. I am not ready to let that go, Fox, I must prevent that from happening."

Even it was scary to Asura, but Fox wanted to know somethings. "C-can't you just not give her the power?"

Asura shook her head, "Even though Harmony does not exist any longer, the laws still play an effect to any surviving masters. If I broke a law, I would be punished for it and the punishment is execution." It shocked Fox knowing that Asura was bound to destructive rules. She could not break them but had to play by them alongside Elise, who was an enemy to them. "The only reason I haven't died yet, was because I haven't broken any laws or died from any other source like that virus a while back."

"J-jee, Asura. I'm sorry to hear that." Fox uttered. Asura knew it wasn't his fault, but those are the responsibilities that she has taken onto herself.

Asura looked up into the ceiling, "Sometimes, I wish my life were easier in these situations. That's okay, I have you guys by my side." she said optimistically. It made Fox smile and then Asura smiled back. "Let's get going, Krystal would be glad to see you have improved."

* * *

Elise was enraged that her possession spell broke on Fox when Asura spoke into his mind. "She really is getting on my nerves. I must kill her, and how does that Grey fella know about Harmony's Elementalist. That Asura must have told him about it." Elise commanded the Venomian apes to attack Corneria. They all agreed because she had consumed Andrew along with a few other captains. Some were broken by Elise and made into fighters, others were born to fight and the rest did it against their wills. "Don't hesitate, and I will be watching in order to finish Asura off, that snow-white dragon. You will know what she looks like." Elise opened up rifts to other planets and the apes would have to fly through each of them.

Then she looked towards Star Wolf, who consisted of Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, and Panther Coroso. "You three will seek only Star Fox members, because they are the ones closest to my target, Asura."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Wolf asked. "I mean, why can't you just kill them yourself."

Elise smirked, "Well, your buddy Andrew over here failed me at least twice and I am not good with close combat. Asura has the advantage if she were next to me right now. Your minds are incompetent to understand my knowledge as a superior tactician."

It made Leon a bit angry, "Why you," he was about to walk up until Panther halted his movement. "What do you want?"

"It's best if we do not make Master Elise angry," Panther replied. "Our actions have consequences, Leon."

Leon backed off and cooled down, "You don't really care about anything but girls don't you." Leon walked away angrily.

Wolf sighed, "Damn teammates, alright, I'll take out the pup, you and Leon can take out whoever you want, I don't care as long as the mission is over." Wolf walked away and Panther was left with Elise.

Elise was able to attract Panther's mind. She ordered Panther to come closer with her hand gestures. "I know there is something you want don't you? It's in your eyes, I can see it, Panther." Elise stood up and walked towards Panther. "Tell me, do you have a desire for anything?" She pointed her fingers at Panther's heart to indicate some sort of love attraction. She knew everything about him and was planning to only use him.

"Yes," Panther responded. He was going to be loyal to Elise if he wanted to gain something of his own.

"Yes? Is that all you want to say?" Elise asked. It irritated Elise a bit, annoyed that Panther did not finish his statement or answer.

"Oh, excuse me, on the Star Fox team, they have this one member, Krystal. I am pretty sure you know her already, Master Elise." Panther spoke. He had his hands together, he was truly in love with the sight of Krystal. "I had only one glance at her, and the sight of her caught my eyes."

Elise gave an evil smile, "I see, your desire is her love and affection, isn't it? You want that blue vixen to love you is all? I am correct about your thoughts because I can predict our results." Elise was right on the money no matter what. Her calculations were spot on with Panther's mind.

"Y-yes, that vixen, the moment I spotted her in battle, I felt a connection with her." Panther said. He felt like he was swept off his feet and flew into the sunset. His heart had been taken away by Krystal's looks. "I know she is in love with that Fox but what can I do to win her heart?"

Elise had a malicious plan, that she came up with almost instantly. "It's simple really, Panther, all you have to do is kill Grey, her younger brother and then Fox. I don't care who you decide to kill first, either order is fine with me. Once I defeat Asura, I will grant you your truest wishes, Panther." Elise only said this to boost his morale and motivations for killings. "Don't fail like Andrew, Panther, I want to see success in our futures."

It excited Panther, and he was engaged in targeting the two who were closest to Krystal. "Yes, Master Elise, I will carry out the deed. Grey and Fox will be my priorities on my kill list." Panther ran out of the room feeling confident for this mission. Elise was glad her plan was running out smoothly with Star Wolf. Now it was time to execute the plan and see her in the long run. Elise entered her own rift to plan out her tactics.

* * *

Fox and Asura arrived at the hospital and met up with Krystal and Grey. Fox was happy to see Krystal in good health and Krystal was glad to see Fox in normal behavior. "I am sorry, Krystal. For the past days, I've been having these weird thoughts about killing you. I did not intend to think of you in a horrible way. Will you forgive me?"

Krystal cocked her head and smiled, "Yes, I forgive you, Fox. I am happy that you are back to normal. But what happened to you before?"

Fox expressed everything he remembered before this day. "I-I was tortured by Elise until she finally broke my mind and controlled me with that dark power. I remember hearing about your situation, she tortured you too. I could not do anything but accept the fate that happened, I was scared of killing. It was worse thinking about killing you in that phase." He approached Krystal and held her hands. "Promise me, that nothing will separate us when the war happens."

"I promise," Krystal responded. "No matter what, I will be there for you, Fox."

This made Asura and Grey both happy. They looked up to the others as an achievement. Grey saw Fox as a courageous leader, and Asura saw Krystal with hope even after the loss of many. Then Asura began to glow, she started to feel the power surging into her blood and body. "What is happening to me?" Her hands formed mysterious energies and two shards appeared in her hands. One was ancient green and the other was fire red.

"Asura? What are those?" Grey grabbed the fire red shard and examined its design. He was amazed at the fine details on the thing. There was something going on inside the shard that caught their attention. Grey held it up to the ceiling lights and saw a flame symbol inside. "Whoa, there is a flame icon inside of it, Asura."

Asura took the shard back and looked at it herself. "What? How could this be?" She looked at the ancient green shard for any similarities. Everyone looked directly at Asura for a long while because she has not spoken a single word yet.

"Asura?" Krystal called. "I-is there something wrong?"

Asura turned back to Krystal's voice and felt relieved. "Oh gods, these came from the fallen masters of Harmony. Master Allure (Earth) and Sear (Fire) were former users of these powers. I guess they must have given these to me just now." She was really happy to obtain 2 more elements from the deceased masters. "They must have known about this at some point before their downfall. I can't believe that it's just here physically in front of us." A miracle that they heard her voice, she thought.

Fox interrupted, "That means Elise must give up her power? There will be no fighting right?"

Asura looked sort of grimly back at Fox, "Well, even though that is correct. It won't do any good because Elise is becoming a tyrant with her power. We either defeat her in battle or restore her soul back to its original state. Which was before her terrible ways."

There was a noise ringing from Fox's pocket. He checked his phone and received a message from Peppy. The text read, " _Fox, there have been reports of rifts opening in various planets and they all seem to be linked to one another. The last rift opens up in Corneria and that could be a danger. A scout has come back with information about the first rift opening in Venom. He remembers seeing Venom soldiers flying through it and out another entrance like wormholes. This could potentially be a war with Elise, Fox._ _Tell everyone what is happening._ "

"Damn, we gotta head back to base. Peppy has some news on Elise." Fox exclaimed.

Luckily, Krystal was allowed to leave the hospital due to quick recovery. They all quickly went down to the Cornerian base where they discussed the issue at hand. Peppy filled them in on what he and the scouts had seen. The rifts left behind something obvious in their wake. They were placed in heavily populated areas in order to destroy or kill anything. "I don't know how long before they will attack, but all I know is that we don't have much time before then. Asura, you seem to have knowledge about these rifts."

Asura went into a thinking phase for a long while. They went to discuss other plans while they waited for Asura. Krystal wanted all the civilians to evacuate from the city to someplace safer to reduce casualties. Grey agreed with her idea and Peppy initiated an evacuation protocol for the city. Krystal and Grey went down to manage the situation and to calm the crowds with their telepathy if needed. Fox wondered if Asura was done with her plan for the rifts. It may take a while for her to finish up the details. "Fox, I need you to prepare the Arwings with Slippy and the others. We don't know what we are up against and Arwings are quite powerful weapons."

"Peppy, I understand. I'll go check on them to see if they are prepared." Fox quickly went down to the landing dock where the Great a Fox was located.

Asura could not precisely understand why she was stuck on one problem. The rifts themselves had something to do with Elise, she thought. Which is quite true and that they are traveling between the planets to get to their final destination. "I'm not sure, Peppy. I feel something strange egging on with the rifts Elise is planning."

"Why is that Asura?" Peppy asked.

"I can decipher why, but what if the rift was also their offense?" Asura and Peppy were both surprised to their core that the rifts could be used as a weapon. Elise could send a powerful attack that can wipe out a world. Like when she collapsed the other Corneria. "Oh god, that is not good. We need to close the rift when it opens, but I'm don't know where it will spawn."

Then suddenly, Peppy gripped her shoulders, "Asura, if anyone can find a rift. It will be you who finds it, I believe in you and whatever gift you were given or inherited. All these times you protected Star Fox. The ones I call a family because we survived together through teamwork."

Peppy's voice got into Asura's mind. Her both of her eyes glowed one last time and she witnessed where the rifts were in her visions. "I see it, it's going to open up at the Command Center." She materialized a sheath with her sword by her waist. "This is the final battle between us. We will won't be the ones who falter to the enemy." She raised her hand into the air and inspired everyone. "For Corneria!"

"For Corneria!" Everyone else shouted.


	18. Grand Raid

**Grand Raid**

Asura ran down to the Command Center with Grey and Fara's team: Faye, Miyu, and Katt. "I remember seeing something open in this general area. Star Fox should be in the Great Fox's hangar waiting for further instructions." She tapped into her power once more and assessed the issue quickly. They turned the corner and went down the street as they saw citizens quickly going in the opposite direction as them. The team knew they were heading toward the evacuation area for safety. "Be mindful of the citizens, everyone is unpredictable in times like this." Everyone was given a device to communicate with themselves. They were all connected and would relay information onto the others.

Her examples were people who are stubborn, don't like to move or leave their homes. Some would pull dangerous stunts and quite potential damage to themselves or others. Finally the younger folks like kids and toddlers who can be very troublesome. Asura assigned Grey and Katt near the Command Center to watch for any changes. Faye and Miyu were assigned near the evacuation point. Lastly, Fara was inside her lab studying for any strange changes in the atmosphere. Asura explained that Elise had the potential to alter the world with water through precipitation. "It's highly dangerous as she could cause rain and floods with her power. If we can predict what will happen, it can be preventable or at least less effective."

A rift opened nearby as spotted by Katt as she pointed toward it. "I see it!" All three look at it as creatures begin to walk out of the rift and onto Corneria. Then followed by Venomian soldiers in their fighter ships. Asura quickly had to find a way to seal off the rift before it did something dangerous to Corneria. There was just a strange gut feeling that there is something at the origin of the first rift. Elise could be planning something dangerous and could potentially end the world using this method. Even all of the planets in the Lylat System. Asura became discouraged because her wings would not work anymore. However, she could not give up because everyone depended on her to resolve the issues at stake.

She contacted Fox for aerial support with the Arwings. " _I may need some assistance when it comes to aerial attacks, if I can get up to the rift, I can seal it off with my sword and Elise will be unable to attack us. Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Slippy. Anyone of you four can do this task._ " Her chatter was interrupted with a tiny creature landed in front of Asura, Katt, and Grey. It looked harmless, but it quickly became hostile and grew larger. Its body was about triple the size of Asura and held a weapon twice its size. "What the?" It swung the enormous weapon and struck the ground and Asura quickly tackled both Katt and Grey aside. Dust covered the field and Asura was still in good condition. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm alive thanks to you," Katt said.

Grey nodded, "Of course, anything you do is always positive to me," Grey thanked her.

Asura unsheathed her sword and Katt and Grey armed their blasters. "I don't know what this thing is, but all I know is that it came from that rift Elise made. Probably an elemental being made from water." From the looks of it, the creature was colored clear blue and looked wavy from another perspective. They looked back at the damage it created and the size of the attack made it look like an earthquake. Asura feared for the safety of her allies and love if they were struck by something like this. She was afraid of them dying. "Try not to get into trouble, you two. I don't know how many of these things are there, but they are destroying what I call home."

A fire inside her heart began to burn brighter and hotter with rage. So much rage that she swore by any means that Elise must be stopped. "I'll do whatever it takes to preserve the planet that I now call home. If I fall, Corneria will fall with me." She called forth the scythe into her left hand and she commenced her battle. The metal leggings she had worn were taking a toll on her body but the limiter was that it slightly affected her speed. Asura stabbed the being's left leg with her sword and followed up with a slash with the scythe. " _Even though I cannot break down, that does not mean my close friends will not. I don't want to keep seeing worlds being destroyed. I want to have a place that I can call home. Everyone is counting on me to protect us and Corneria_." She evaporated the water from its leg but it grew back within a matter of seconds.

The water elemental being attacked struck downward onto Asura and their attacks collided. Asura blocked with two weapons and the being blocked with the staff. She turned back to Katt and Grey. "You two know what to do from this point. Don't let any of _them_ get beyond this area." She took the fight to another location to prevent any casualties.

Katt and Grey took their positions and watched for any runners. There was more than just this large being Asura is fighting. They were noticeable and could be shot before they transformed. "Grey, behind you." Katt aimed and pulled the trigger on one of those beings. Too many to focus on since they kept on coming. Katt and Grey blasted many shots but some managed to get past their defensive lines. It was up to Faye and Miyu to stop the ones approaching them.

* * *

They did not know what they were up against, but that did not stop them from discontinuing the battle. It was Faye and Miyu's turn to eliminate any evil doers that appeared before them. As Faye pulled out her blaster she looked to Miyu, "Don't hesitate, darling." she winked.

Miyu smiled, "Same to you, my love."

There were already a few of those things coming their way. Miyu fired her blaster and managed to land a shot onto a few of them. However, the water beings were not focused on targetting either Faye or Miyu. They all ran past them and moved onward. It confused the two of them but they stayed focus on the ones moving farther away. Faye shot the farther ones while Miyu kept up with close to medium range. Whatever happens, they could not allow them to get anywhere near the citizens.

 ** _Fara's Location_**

Fara analyzed the atmosphere of Corneria to identify any changes that may have happened. So far, the only data she currently has is the amount of moisture in the air. It has increased by twenty-three percent from sixteen percent. She contacted all members in battle, "I am not sure how it has increased, whatever you guys are fighting might be the cause of it."

Asura replied to Fara's data. " _It might be from the elemental beings we are fighting. They are made of water but I am not sure..._ RAH!" she was heard grunting from Fara's end." _Not sure of what they are doing_." Asura came up with the conclusion that killing them releases water vapor into the atmosphere. She is unsure of what will happen because she is in combat with a large elemental titan and cannot use foresight to predict the future. " _Pay close attention, Fara, I'll tell you all the information I know the longer I am in battle_." Asura terminated the call from her side to continue fighting. After the short conversation, the percentage of moisture increased by two percent. Fara wondered what would happen if it reached beyond fifty percent.

* * *

Asura was still fighting the large titan and could not figure out any weaknesses. Slashing her weapons into it did nothing but waste her stamina. _I've told Fara about the atmosphere but is that the cause of all these water elementals? Is it possible that I can attempt to dry up the excess water in the atmosphere?_ She backed off from fighting the titan and put away her weapons. Asura fidgeted into her pockets to find that flaming red shard she got from the deceased masters. She managed to find both the flame and earth shards. _Now how do I use them_? Before she could think, she heard fighter jets exiting the rift above her head. Asura looked up and saw Venomian fighters entering Corneria.

This was not a good thing as they began to destroy part of Corneria. As a counter-offensive, Star Fox arrived with their Arwings and fought them back. Fox flew his Arwing and blasted a few of them on top of the Command Center. Asura was glad to see them at the right time. Fox talked to her via the communication gear they were given. " _We got you covered, take care of what you need too, Asura._ " Fox followed by Falco, Krystal and Slippy flew by to defend Corneria from Venomian soldiers.

The snow-white dragon placed her hand onto the device in her ear. "Thank you guys," she replied. "Keep them off of us on the ground, I'll try to figure out something with these crystals."

She received a flashback from master Sear on the fire shard. He stood there talking to Asura about how his fire powers operated. "You can only possess two shards at any given time, but you can swap out one of them by transferring their energies elsewhere. Even Elementalists cannot hold more than two shards with two elements, but there is a way to bypass this. A way to have all the elements in less than two shards."

The short flashback ended suddenly and she started to transfer the darkness out of her body. It started to create a purple shard into her hands and all the darkness had disappeared from her body. Asura took the fire shard and absorbed its powers and gaining the necessary things needed. Her violet eye changed its color to red after obtaining the fire element into her body. An idea popped into her mind and what she thought of earlier was scorching the high amounts of vapors in the atmosphere. _Sear used an extreme amount of heat to dry up a flood years ago. If I can recreate the same thing, I maybe reduce the power levels of these monsters_. And so, Asura combined her elements and created a solar flare to dry up the water elementals. She raised her opened hand into the air and cast a bright-burning beam that wiped out all the water elementals in existence.

Such power eliminated the titan she was fighting for a long while. "That wiped out all of the elemental beings here and the excess water in the atmosphere." Asura thought to herself. _I bet Krystal understands all of this because I know she used to be a priestess back on_ _Cerinia. I just need to contact her about it soon_. She called for Krystal on her device hoping to get a response. "Krystal? I need your help."

A moment later, Krystal answers, " _I'm available, what do you need_?"

"Do you know anything about magic crystals?" Asura asked. As she was talking, she absorbed the dark shard and then removed the fire out of her body into a shard.

" _I know something about them, I'll drop by right now_ ," she responded. She flew her Arwing close and ejected out as the Arwing was in autopilot. Krystal landed nearby and saw Asura. "I'm here, let me see those shards you mentioned." Asura handed over the fire and earth shards to Krystal for inspection. "It's possible to combine two elements into one shard so you can maximize elemental potential," Krystal explained that you can combine the light and dark shard into one and the fire and earth into one to create two shards. The body can only maintain up to two shards but didn't say how many elements per shard. "Cerinians were always fascinated by powerful shards and knew how to combine them. Here, let me demonstrate."

Krystal took the shards away from Asura and channeled her power into them. "If I do it right... I can," the sounds of combining the light and dark shards collided showed success. "Combine them. There we go, Asura. I hope this helps out with your fights." Krystal successfully made a brand new shard by combining light and darkness into one. Then she merged the fire and earth shards into one for Asura to use. "Final touches and here we go."

Asura bowed, "Thank you, Krystal. I hope now I can utilize more than just two elements." After taking the finished shard, Asura consumed the mixed elements into her body. She gained back her two primary elements and with the other shard, she was able to consume it and obtain two more elements to her body. "I will become the next Elementalist," she exclaimed. Now four elements are residing inside of her body and she was able to use them all at once." Asura completed the task of having four of five elements at once. Though the law says Elise had to give her element up, it wasn't going to be easy. "I'll have to fight Elise for the final element. If you may, stay close by, Krystal."

"On it," Krystal replied.

Asura took her sword and stabbed the solid ground with it. The rift above her was closing and a new one was opening beneath her. "Onto the next-" Asura was cut off by Elise's mysterious attack that halted her. The rift beneath her suddenly closed up and Asura was setback to a disadvantage. "What?!"

Elise reappeared in front of her and taunted at Asura. "You dare try to defy my power? I'll show you something." Elise collapsed a sphere of water around Krystal. There was no air left and Krystal was running on borrowed time before she drowned. "Let's see what happens." Elise drained Krystal's oxygen supply and she started to suffocate.

Asura used an extreme amount of heat to evaporate the water, freeing Krystal from her impending doom. "I've learned a lot from my friends. Krystal is the one who guided me through my life along with Fox." Asura healed Krystal with her song and Krystal thanked her in return. "I wish to commence the **Grand Raid**. I, Master Asura, hereby declare that Master Elise to accept this challenge for the full Elementalist." Asura had created a contract that if Elise lost in battle by any means, she must forfeit her elements to Asura. "A fight to the death, winner takes all."

It left Elise in a predicament, if she denied, she would be banished from using her powers, and Asura becomes the True Elementalist. Elise had no choice but to accept and they were surrounded in a strange arena. Krystal looked around and still saw Corneria's city. "What is going on?"

"Forgive me, Krystal, this is the final battle. I didn't want to get you involved, but I'll make sure you will live to see another day." Asura unsheathed her sword and prepared for battle.

Elise did the same and prepared her elemental attacks against Asura. Asura took the first move and swung her sword at Elise.

Elise's counter was to block the attack with a water barrier. The two moves have canceled out and a shockwave was released. "I thought you would be better than this. **Tsunami.** " Water had covered the ground they were standing on. Multiple tidal waves were coming at Asura and Krystal. Asura prepared to stop the waves, but the waves crashed into each other. Asura stopped and the waves began to throw tridents at her and Krystal. Asura used the intense fire element to remove the water. It didn't work because the water exceeded into another level that her fire could not achieve.

Asura broke the tridents with her own sword. "I can see it, you will have to do better than that." Asura shielded Krystal with a special song. " _Let the light shine on you~_ " Krystal was slowly being ejected outside of the barrier and released. "Go now, I can't let you get involved in this fight. Defeat the enemy, fight until you can't no more." Asura turned back around and blocked Elise's staff strike. She pushed her back and shouted to Krystal. "Hurry!"

Krystal nodded, "I'm on it." Tapping on her earpiece, she contacted Peppy. "Send my Arwing, I'm coming back to battle." This was going to be a long day, she thought to herself.

Asura and Elise stood on opposite sides of the arena. Then in a short manner, they both teleported to the center and collided weapons with each other. "Elise... why are you like this?" Elise didn't respond and pushed her back. The human disguised as another person, Falco. Asura was already charging in but stopped so suddenly upon looking at him. "What?"

"Of course, Falco Lombardi, he is your _second-in-command_ when it comes to these outside missions," Elise taunted. She knew Asura would not attack a familiar face. Asura halted but Elise took this opening and struck Asura hard against the barrier. Her attack struck directly into Asura's abdomen causing major damage internally. Asura landed a few inches away from the barrier and on her side. "You know, Asura, it saddens me to see how weak you've become. I'm surprised that a virus engineered by our most intelligent personnel failed to kill you. Its lethality was beyond what we expected, but somehow you manage. Now it's my time to pay the favor forward." Elise stabbed the tip end of the staff straight in Asura with full force.

The dragon let out a roaring scream caused by high amounts of devastating pain. There was blood covering the staff and Elise pulled it back out. "Enjoy it? Well, I hope you do." Elise pushed the staff right into her stomach wound. " **Every last bit of pain, you could never escape the pain**." Elise grabbed Asura by the throat and held her against the barrier. Asura was in extreme pain, unwilling to speak or make a noise. Elise applied more pressure to the staff and tortured her. She left the staff inside Asura and dropped her to the ground. "I'll just leave this in there for you to enjoy, I hope you are satisfied watching yourself slowing dying from blood loss."

The barrier disappeared entirely, with Asura losing the duel but still alive. Elise teleported away to create more chaos and destruction elsewhere. She left Asura to die without any witnesses. Asura's breathing was becoming uncontrollable and she could not bear the pain. The blood she spilled stained her uniform with crimson red blood. Her body was taking a heavy toll, slowly coming to an end of life. _I... I can't... die here... but I can't pull out the staff. Too much... pain..._

* * *

Fox lined up his reticle with the Venom fighter jets. He fired his lasers and mussels at them destroying many of them, Falco, Slippy and Krystal followed his pursuit, defending Fox from any outside attacks. " _Let's get going, we need to defend Corneria to the very end. Asura should know how to stop everything from going downhill. Krystal, watch out for any incoming attacks, Slippy watch around the command center._ " Krystal gave an all-clear and Slippy acknowledged the command. Fox drove away in his Arwing and fired toward some enemy fighters.

Not everything was in the air. Some of the simians were landing their fighter jets somewhere and planting bombs around the city. They wanted to see everything being destroyed or killed. " _Watch for every location, I see some of the enemies planting bombs around the city. We need to be able to detect them, Slippy._ "

" _Gotcha, Fox, I was able to install a tick detector on your wrist comm. It pings the location of every bomb around the city if it so exists._ "

Fox activated the detector and there were only a few hidden in the city. If they go off, it will destroy the entire city. "I'm on the way, defend me while I look for them, Krystal, Slippy." Fox landed his Arwing to the side and ejected immediately. He landed on top of a building and quickly descended into the city. There were bombs planted at the park, diner, and command center. _Wait, command center? Is there anyone in there?_ Fox quickly rushed over to the command center the moment he saw the coordinates. He wondered why these were the chosen locations to plant the bombs. No time to understand what they were trying to plot when they set them up. Fox arrived at the command center and found the bomb inside the lobby receptionist center.

He defused the bomb and laser fire was heard outside the command center. Fox checked the situation, he saw Slippy being chased by enemy fighters but Krystal was there to save him. " _Thank you, Krystal._ "

Fox was determined to get rid of all the bombs planted at the park and diner. He went to the diner since it was much closer than the park. He ran inside and heard the ticking noise behind the bar area and defused it. _Now I need to go to the park and find it there, but the chances are finding is very slim. Too many places for the bomb to be hidden._ Fox immediately went to the park to find the final bomb. He found the source of the ping but someone else was waiting for him.

They stood there in tall dark blue fur. "McCloud."

"Out of my way, you must be the new Star Wolf member, Panther," Fox answered.

* * *

Falco flew to a different area to defend and the other two did the same. " _Once we defeat them all, let's meet back at the command center for regrouping._ " They all agreed and left for their own objectives. Falco cleared his area of fighters and other creations that were made. He saw containers releasing crab-like robots. Falco turned over to them and destroyed them with a bomb volley. "Y'all are mine," he shouted. A blast of lasers destroyed them to pieces and Falco was on his way back to the center. There was no current danger in his area as he left.

He made it back safely and ejected from his Arwing. Falco felt a strange vibe after landing and he suddenly became sick. He was nausea and ill to his body. _Something has happened here._ There was a mysterious trace that told him to follow it to a certain area. Falco ran after it and saw Asura propped against a building wall in the open. "Asura?!" Falco rushed up to her, but she stopped him immediately with her sword. She held it against him weakly, scared, and anxious about the next actions. "It's me, Falco," he exclaimed.

"I... need help..." she said weakly. Asura applied pressure to her wound and started to lose vision.

The avian was left puzzled by the dragon's status. "I am here to save you, it's me, Falco. Asura?" He picked up her wounded body and traveled to a safer area. "I need Grey for this task, you are in no condition to fight back." Falco had to avoid being caught for attention by the enemy. He was too vulnerable to be seen by anyone who isn't an ally. "You don't look so good, what even happened?" Sooner than he realized, Falco understood a lot more through peer thinking. Elise... she was the one who had reached her at this point. No one else could challenge Asura without fail. "I last saw him around the central part of the city, if we can get to him. He will be able to treat your wounds." _Don't die on me now, Asura, we still need your support_.

Falco ran but suddenly he tripped and fell onto the ground. Asura's body was on top of his arms and he could not move them. _Crap, I'm screwed if I don't get out._ Falco managed to pull his arms free but there was already a blaster pointed to his head. _Damn it_ , there was no way out for him. "What do you want?"

The chameleon began to laugh. "I'm only here because Elise needed us. Time to eliminate you for good." Leon pulled the trigger but time suddenly froze around him. Falco saw the bullet traveling at an extremely slow speed. Almost as if time had completely stopped in his tracks. He grabbed the bullet and changed its trajectory back to Leon's leg. Time resumed and the bullet shot his leg. "AHH," he fell over and agonizing pain from the shot. "What did you do to me?" Leon screamed in pain and quickly disappeared.

Falco was quite confused but he was grateful for something like that to happen. "Let's get going, we can't waste time." Falco was able to secure Asura to safety once again after going through a lot of trouble just to get there. Falco found Grey blasting the small entities known as the water titans. "Grey, I need your help!" Asura was losing too much blood from the opened wound. Falco set her down on the ground and noticed how the staff was slowing the blood loss. "How should we proceed?"

Grey shoved a blaster into Falco's arms and then a spear. "Keep them off of us, don't worry about me. Assist Katt with the vanguard. Those things aren't targeting us, they are going for the citizens." Grey began to remove the staff impaling Asura. "It's going to hurt, I'm sorry." Grey gripped the sharp staff and started pulling it out of Asura's abdomen. The shock of pain only made her scream from the top of her lungs. "AHHHHH," she yelled and constantly jerked her body in various ways but Grey managed to keep her down. " **IT HURTS, IT HURTS!** " It was so painful that it triggered her dark side instantaneously. Grey linked to Falco, _don't worry about it, focus on the fight, Falco_. He left only hearing screams from Asura that were ear-breaking pains. Manageable once you are out of the sound's range.

Falco went on to find Katt since she was all by herself. Once again, Falco was interrupted by an invisible chameleon, Leon. "I'm back, and this time I'm going to have it with you." Falco fired a shot and jumped for cover. It was unsuspecting for him to be attacked again by the same person. Only this time he wasn't shot in the leg, for some odd reason. "How are you still okay? I had the bullet targeted toward you."

"We were heavily prepared for this, stupid bird." Leon disappeared again as Falco revealed himself from cover.

Falco aimed his sight down and scanned the area carefully. There was nothing that revealed Leon's movement. He looked left to right hoping to find a single clue to his position. There was suddenly a sound, very quiet but still audible enough to be heard. Falco turned his body toward the direction as he saw distortion in the air. Firing his blaster, his shot lined up with the entity and revealed Leon. "Gotcha," Falco went over to restrain him down but the two began to brawl. Leon kicked Falco's legs and he tripped to the ground. Leon punched Falco's face but Falco retaliated back in time with his own punch to Leon's face. "Back off damn it."

"Useless garbage like you needs to be eradicated." But then something shot him in the back and Leon fell on top of Falco but was not responsive. Falco pushed his body off and saw that Katt had shocked his body.

"You okay?" Katt lent a hand to Falco. "I was on my way back until I saw you getting beat to a pulp. What happened here?"

The avian grabbed the pink cat's hand and got up. There were issues with Star Fox and Star Wolf at hand that Katt was not told of. Falco quickly got her up to speed with the situation. "The final battle has begun and Asura is losing right now. Elise has also commanded Star Wolf to fight us in order to limit our assistance to her." Falco immediately received a link to his mind. '

 _Quickly, you must come back, I need help, Falco._ That must have been Grey because he is the only telepath on the ground. Krystal assisted the airforce with Fox and Slippy. Falco and Katt ran back to Grey's original spot. He had hidden in a discrete building that only he knows the location of. _Head straight into the alleyway and turn left past the ladders. You should see another entrance, I created this area for those who couldn't escape. Most of the people here are older adults who cannot defend themselves and sought protection immediately._ Falco and Katt followed the directions and found themselves at the same described building.

Inside there were at least twenty people, most were children and the others were adults. At least one of the adults was a doctor helping to heal Asura with Grey. She is currently resting and in stable condition from the doctor's analysis. Her torso was wrapped in bandages and her clothing was torn to shreds. She was given a spare black shirt from one of the citizens. They were willing to help because they know Asura from news reports. The doctor began, "You may not be a professional or even know of any medical knowledge. However, you do show great signs of patching the wound," the doctor compliments Grey. It made Grey feel a bit special about his hard work and thanked him. "I see that your friends have arrived, please, do talk to them while I tend to your significant other."

Grey shook his hand and quickly made his way to Katt and Falco. "This is the refuge I quickly created when I noticed a small group of survivors was escaping from total destruction. I can't ensure that it is fully safe but it's better than being in the wide open."

"God, I can't believe something like this is happening, what happened to her?" Katt referred to Asura as her injuries were beyond the norm.

Grey told her about the news. "Asura, she may be a master, but she was never the strongest master. She was ranked the lowest of five masters struggling to challenge her older sister, Kira to battle. She struggled against Elise who was ranked the strongest." Not only were they surprised, they believed that Asura was the strongest for centuries. "She is afraid of losing, but she is hanging on to dear life. Falco, she wanted to say, you were a good man for staying by her side." Grey hugged Falco in place of Asura. "She wanted you to feel this way, but she cannot."

Falco felt deeply saddened, but he had to stay strong and continue to help with the cause. "We can't be a burden anymore. Do that thing you've always done. Heal her body with my life, for the greater cause." Grey objected to his approach but Falco was willing to give up a part of himself for an uncompromising future. "Grey, Katt, let's begin." The three surrounded the doctor and Asura. "Excuse me, sir, we must tend to our friend here. We have something up our sleeves." Falco linked his hand with Grey and Grey held onto Asura's hand.

"Are you ready?" Grey waited for a signal. Falco nodded, embraced the damaging effects that may happen. Grey began the transfer from Falco to Asura. Falco felt pain but Asura's major wounds were healing.

Katt felt the pain Falco was enduring, so she grabbed his hand and transferred her body to Falco. They looked at each other and smiled. "Together," she said.

"Together," he replied. Asura's body began to glow and the wound was starting to disappear. It finally ended and Asura's eyes began to flicker like it did in the hospital. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see her friends smiling down onto her. She didn't say anything but randomly hugged them together without question. Asura's smile blessed them all together as she was happy to see her friends together. "Hiya, you three. Where are we? Some sort of refuge?"

"Yeah, we came after Grey found more people. We need to get these people to a safer place," Katt explained. They began their objective to escort these civilians to the evacuation section of the city. It was more fortified than this beat-up bunker. "Falco and Grey, we must move as a group. Protect the front and backsides. Asura will hold off anything that comes closer." Katt gathered all the citizens and rallied them together. "Don't be afraid, just stay with us and you'll be safe. Our friend Asura will protect you if you remain calm."

They set off immediately for the outside into the alley. Katt went out to scout ahead, Grey and Falco stayed within the front and back. Asura kept alert for any dangers or threats that may appear. "Be careful, Asura, you may be healed but we don't know if the damages are still in place." Grey gave the warning and Asura took note.

"If an old friend has taught me something, revisiting old memories has a good effect." Asura readied her sword. Falco and Grey escorted the civilians out into the city streets.

Katt radioed, " _I'm on the rooftops and I see a few enemies up ahead, get ready for combat._ " Falco aimed down his sights and checked for any incoming threats. He saw the small creatures and shot them one by one. Falco successfully cleared the danger. " _Behind you guys, Grey watch out!_ " Grey swiftly cleared out the danger behind them. Katt signaled for them to continue onward. They moved toward the roads and carefully watched all sides. " _Oh no, there is a dark rift appearing on the road_."

"I'll handle it," Asura spotted something jumping out and slashed it immediately. "Let's not waste time," she closed the rift and went on ahead. Katt finished scouting and everything was cleared for escape. Falco and Grey managed to secure the citizens to safety and they went to finish their objectives. Katt followed Asura's trail to see where she went. Katt ran down the stairs of the building and toward the ground level. She remembered seeing Asura walking down the road to find something.

"Where did she go?" Katt had lost track but suddenly hear a certain noise that caught her attention. The sound of different weapons clashing together. It was followed by a small shockwave in the air creating a decent breeze. Katt followed the sound and she found Asura fighting a human. "Asura?"

Asura swung her sword but missed the attack on Elise. "Why you," as anger took over her mind, she didn't want Elise to be this way. Asura casts her sword in the sky and split her sword into two, mirroring her original sword. "I'm going to end your reign of tyranny. You have no right to call yourself a master if all you do is run and kill innocent people." She held the left sword in a defensive stance and the right sword in an offensive stance.

Elise didn't care a single bit about what she said. "I'm amused, you finally showed me something new and original. You don't have to rely on your sister to help you out."

Asura shouted, "Shut up," and charged right at her with the swords. She slashed Elise in an X formation from top to bottom. Elise took some damage but a bit was mitigated to the barrier. "I see, you don't want to fight is it now? The rules state that the master who survives will get all the elements and continues life." Asura swung her swords into a series of slashes. Every time Elise dodges, Asura was dashing in her tracks.

 _My my, she is reckless with that strategy_ , Katt carefully analyzed the battle. Katt notes that Asura fights close up and figures things on the spot. No time for thinking just reactions. Her sword swings were devastating, quick, and heavy. Though she did mention the sword is extremely light if you were good to it. Falco did have an easy time with it during the water world.

Elise copied a sword and parried it back to Asura. Merely just deflecting an attack back at her. "Don't forget, water can mimic anything you have." Elise pissed off Asura and she kept at it with her sword skills. They clashed multiple times but Elise was always getting her defenses on the spot. "Pitiful, no wonder you weren't the top student at your school. You never knew how to control your power." Asura and Elise clashed for the final time, two swords versus one sword. "The light element is the most difficult element to master and not even the top light user was able to reach full potential. Silver, he failed to reach full power, only managing to reach 70 percent of its true strength."

These words affected Asura greatly, but she didn't stop to think about it. Even though she knew deep down she had only reached about 45 percent of its full power. "You might be right, but I don't think that's how I want it to be. I can reach limits beyond what you think." Asura pushed her swords against Elise's sword and charged right at her. "I'm going to be the true Elementalist because I have friends who support me no matter the cause." Asura sped herself up creating bright trails behind her every move. "Star Fox, a team that I like to call a family. They are the reasons I have something to call a family and a home. You are just a lonely girl who wants everyone to feel miserable."

" **I don't like your tone, you shouldn't feel this way because they have no relation to you**." Elise casts a water spell. " **Ultimate: Raining Tyranny. I'll end this world and everything you deem precious.** " Clouds started to form around Corneria, very dark clouds that were ready to storm. A strike of thunder formed in the dark clouds. There wasn't enough time left before the rain would destroy the world.

Asura took her two swords and then they began to fly on their own around her body. "I won't let you end a world of peaceful people." Her two swords split into six smaller swords each. Both were different color blades, half were bright light blades that surrounded Asura. The other six dark blades traveled towards Elise and surrounded her. It bound her so she would not be able to move anywhere. The white blades spun and pierced through her body to finish her off. "That should be enough. I didn't think it would come to this, Elise." An explosion followed the blades wake and smoke covered the area. "Is that all?" The smoke cleared up but Elise was still standing in perfect condition. "How can you still be alive?"

"You really think a pair of dull blades will execute me? You are out of your mind." Elise shattered all the swords around her. The water around her started to shake the ground. " **Unfortunately, you weren't able to cancel my ultimate, I'm going to have to finish this here**." Elise snapped her fingers and a rift appeared next to her. "I saw your friend here watching our little battle." Katt came out of the rift. Elise held a sword to her face. "You can surrender, or I will end the life of an innocent friend."

"Katt?! Damn it," Asura was not expecting a friend to be nearby. "Katt, I'm sorry to get you all mixed up."

Katt smiled lightly, "Don't worry about it, I cannot do much at this point." Katt nodded secretly to Asura and the dragon engaged Elise. She slashed Elise's hand off and disarmed the sword. Katt made a run for it afterward to safety and stayed by Asura's side. "Good friends don't give up."

Asura smiled back at her. "You are lost because you never did make any friends. You only cared about beauty because you were self-conscious about your looks. You just wanted a friend to talk with you."

Elise wasn't having it, " **Shut it** ," she shot a water ball at Asura. The dragon tried to break it but her sword went through it. Asura took a direct hit from the water and it inflicted her body. She was sent flying, leaving Katt alone and vulnerable. "I don't care about friends, they are just things you say to make you feel happy. It's nothing but trouble for your heart." Elise started approaching Asura but she couldn't move.

 _Stupid leggings, they are now too heavy._ Asura looked up at Elise. _I can't move anymore, not enough stamina remaining._

"I can't believe someone like you tried to stop my reign, such a pitiful failure." Elise took her sword and slashed Asura, but Katt got in the way of the attack.

Katt took the full damage of the attack for Asura. She groaned in pain, laying on top of Asura's arms. "W-what? Katt?" Asura's eyes filled with tears but Katt was feeling a bit happy for her. Katt closed her eyes while still smiling. They were both immediately teleported out of danger with Katt inside of her arms. She reappeared in front of Fox who saved the two of them. He was holding a horn that he was issued the other day. "Fox? Please I can't let her die. She is still breathing, please stay with us..." Fox did not answer but looked at who he was facing this entire time. "What?" she said in awe.

* * *

A/N: This chapter and the final chapter will be released back-to-back so you won't have to be left on a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy it!


	19. Eternally Fated

**Eternally Fated**

Fox and Asura both stared into the same person. "You... you work for Elise. I don't know what you are getting yourself into, Panther." Asura didn't like that he sided with her arch enemy. "Why did you listen to her?"

Panther scoffed, "My mission is to neutralize specific targets for Elise to fulfill my wish. Fox McCloud is my first target and Grey Winter is my next." He explained once he eliminates two of them, he will be loved by Krystal for all eternity. He was marked by an aura, it dark and covering his body.

Asura felt the need to worry about Grey. _What does he have to do with this? He is already burdened by world restoration._ "Fox please stay back, it's a possession spell that Elise put on him. I don't think he is in control of his actions." Asura moved behind Fox with Katt in her arms. The slash that was made across her torso was deep to cover and stained Asura's clothing even more. "Oh gods, we need to get help soon."

"There is no possibility that Panther here is controlled. He is trying to take Krystal away from me," Fox said that Panther would make her suffer only because he admitted the truth. "I'll take it from here, don't let Katt die on us alright?" Fox turned and gave a thumbs up and grinned. "I won't come out the loser." Asura gave a warm smile back to Fox and quickly tended to Katt's wounds.

"You sure about that? I know you happen to be looking for a bomb somewhere. Only I know about it, but I'll tell you once you hand over Krystal to me." Panther made a deal with Fox. An interesting one but Fox immediately declined the offer. "Suit yourself, I won't let you know what will happen." Panther walked up to Fox and jabbed his chest region. The force pushed Fox back but he was resilient against its power. He slid parallel to the ground scraping the dirt with his feet. Fortunately, it held him well enough to stand strong.

"I won't hold back," Fox repositioned his body away from the worn-out ground. He stepped further away from the mess he made and faced Panther face to face. Fox kicked the side of his head. The kick managed to knock Panther to the side and he quickly stood up. They both threw out attacks at each other but both were blocked by each other. "Not bad," Fox chuckled sarcastically.

"You aren't so bad yourself, normally, someone would not have gotten up from the first hit I throw out," Panther complimented his skills. "Fox McCloud, you are just gonna make things a lot harder on yourself and for Corneria. Give up Krystal and I'll show you exactly where the bomb has been set."

"Fox," Asura spoke. "The future tells me where it's at, the bomb is located at the statue," Asura said this because the bomb is currently ticking with less than two minutes on its clock. "Please hurry, either you defuse it or we need to escape as soon as possible."

Panther was frustrated that Asura knew the location. "Curses, you and your mysterious power. Elise didn't warn me about it."

"Eyes on me, pal." Fox flipped kicked Panther's head and then punched his gut. "I'm who you want, not her."

There was blood coming from his nose as he wiped it off. "Good hit, but I'm still standing," Panther grabbed Fox's arm and twisted it behind him. "Brutality is what a true man has." Panther jabbed Fox's chest again and again. "You are not worthy."

"Fox!" Asura shouted. She couldn't move or else Katt would bleed out. " _I need to make a choice. Katt will die if I don't treat the wounds._ " There was just too much going on at once and she has too much on her back.

" _Hey don't give up, I'm here now._ " The mysterious voice made Asura look up and she saw the cerulean vixen. She shot Panther with the stunning shot and saved Fox. "Sorry I'm late, I heard the horn from miles away and I followed the sound to here. I knew Asura had to be teleported along with it." Krystal lent Asura a hand from off the ground.

"Krystal! I'm glad you are here." Asura said happily.

Krystal smiled and nodded, "You don't have the carry the burden all to yourself, we are your friends for a reason. Keep on Katt and I'll look at Fox." Asura was surprised that Krystal heard everything inside her mind. She is telepathic at the least and quite a good person. Krystal saw that Fox was quite injured but still breathing and well. "I'm here, my love, sorry to keep you waiting."

"About time, Krystal, I was almost a goner," Fox replied. "There's a bomb near the statue and I need you to defuse it quickly." Krystal made her way to the state of General Pepper and found the hidden bomb. She cut the wires and the bomb stopped ticking down. "Good work, we need to head back," Fox said but Panther got up immediately. He went straight for Krystal and tackled her to the ground.

Krystal felt fear in her body, unable to react to his force. "Get off of me, you freak." Panther didn't listen and continued to pin Krystal.

"Krystal!" Fox groaned in pain from his strained arm. He couldn't move or else the injury would worsen.

Asura closed her eyes and looked away. She was afraid to leave Katt to die, but there was no other choice. "Please gods, lend me your strength." Asura prayed deeply and left Katt for whatever to happen. "Hands off my queen." Asura ran quickly and pushed off Panther who was on top of Krystal. "Kira and I don't want you touching anyone of our friends." Asura pinned him down and punched his face left and right. "This is a lesson for you." Asura continued and did not stop until Panther was bruised up a lot.

Krystal had to pull her off to show mercy as this was not like her at all. "Asura! Stop that," Krystal kept pulling her until she was off of Panther.

"He deserves punishment, he wanted to kill Grey as well," Asura growled and attempted to go back but was stopped by Krystal. Panther laid on the ground, looking almost lifeless.

"Show mercy, he may be the enemy but they had enough." Krystal started to glow and then Asura started glowing. Her entire body was glowing and she looked at the back of her hands. "Asura, what is happening?" The vixen looked over toward the dragon to see that she was also glowing a bright color. "What?"

"I have ascended, we can finally turn the tides around." Asura looked over towards Katt to see that her condition had remained unchanged. Asura snapped her fingers and the wound on Katt had disappeared. Katt was fully recovered and stood tall and strong. "Remember when I told you and Fox were part of royalty. Previously, Fox had regrets but he was overall still confident in himself. You, Krystal, are kind and sympathetic, showing forgiveness no matter what as a queen." Her body transformed and she changed her looks. "Back when I was a student at my old school, I would always wear this to remember the friends I've made and kept with."

On her body, she was wearing a different uniform not familiar with Corneria's designs. It was a beige-colored coat and she had a barret on top of her head. "I was once a soldier after graduating, this was long after my first incarnation, and before my official surname change to Walker." By logic, Asura was younger than this before showing up to find Fox and Krystal. "Kuro stayed with me back to Harmony when the Great Elemental War began. He was the one who protected me and helped me get away from the world's destruction." She went over to Katt and hugged her once more. "Your act of bravery, after taking an attack that would have been the end of me. Thank you, Katt, you have a good heart. Please go back and watch the citizens, I don't want you being hurt on the frontlines again."

"Yeah, don't mention it, I'm wasn't expecting to see an outcome," Katt replied. "I won't let you down." The pink feline left to see if anything has happened elsewhere.

The dragon looked at Fox and snapped her fingers. "There's healing for you too, my king." Fox's broken arm was no more and it fixed itself. "Panther, I don't know what to do with him."

"Leave him," a masculine voice spoke from afar. "Don't worry about it, I'll just let it slide." Wolf stood opposite to Fox. "Just get out of here, there is no point for me to fight, you have the upper hand. Elise made a deal with Panther but I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. So if you could make him forget or something I wouldn't care. I was originally supposed to fight the pup but Panther decided to do it." Wolf dragged his body away and Asura quickly removed some of Panther's memories away. The ones that had him talk with Elise. "Star Wolf is no more in this battle." Wolf left the scene, leaving Fox, Krystal, and Asura alone.

"Glad that's over, but what happens now?" Fox asked.

"We stand one last time, us against Elise," Asura answered. She grabbed her swords and put them together. "With all this power, I can recreate an old ultimate that Kuro and I created at one point."

Though it was quite mysterious, Krystal wondered why not with Grey. She was always mentioning Kuro, an old friend but not her significant other. "Asura, can you be honest? What is up with you and Grey?"

"Huh?" The sound of that name shocked Asura's heart. "I don't want to remain attached, because he was willing to give his life up to bring back your home. Please don't remind me of him, I've told him about it before, and he didn't feel any discomfort about it. I may love him, but I have major issues with relationships."

Krystal frantically apologized, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean it." Shaking her arms as a way of panicking.

A small smile was shown on Asura's face, "I know you didn't mean it, I am glad that you are still here, my queen. My objective has been completed, you and Fox have achieved the truly destined and I was granted full power. Now please come hand and hand, you two." Asura held her left hand to Fox, and her right hand to Krystal. The two vulpines grabbed the dragon's hand. "By destiny have these two lovely souls met, bound hand by hand. I ask that you allow me the power of the Eternally Fated." All three of them began to glow brightly. The started to soar and rose from the ground. A rift opened on top of them and it showed them another realm. "The realm of Cerinia's Past. Elise must be in here if the rift had opened." She guided them safely through the rift and out on the other side.

There were forests, rivers, mountains, and villages with people. It was an endless world with many different things. "I wonder why she ended up here." Asura took a look around the area. She explored the flowing river's water. She engulfed her hand inside to feel its cool and flowing motion against her hand. "The waters are calm, she hasn't corrupted it yet." Fox and Krystal looked around themselves but nothing has happened. "Stay alert, we won't know what might be out there."

Fox and Krystal both felt something strange on their necks. As if a ghost was breathing cold air. They jumped in fear and shock only to see nothing behind them. Krystal was scared but Fox remained courageous for her. "It's okay, we are together, right?" Krystal held onto Fox's arm to keep the comfort for him and herself. Fox suddenly sees a dark sphere floating around him. Krystal could also see this mysterious thing but Asura could not. "Asura?! What's going on?" Fox was startled by the entity.

Asura's instinct was to unsheathe her sword and fight the thing that was among them. "I don't see anything, is this a trick against me? I won't be able to fight without having a clue to its whereabouts."

Krystal had to tap into her telepathy to gain a vital clue. "It's behind you."

Asura turned around and slashed the thin air. It responded with an excruciating scream and revealed itself to the dragon. "I see it, but what is it?" Asura slashed the entity with many different forms. Upper slash, down slash, forward pierce, and finishing with a horizontal slash. The entity disappeared and revealed Elise from the hidden darkness. "It was you, up to no good."

"Ah, if it weren't for your vixen friend here, I probably would have ended your lives," Elise responded. The human erupted water from the ground, destroying the land beneath them. "Exterminate those who defy me." She targeted Fox and Krystal with her dark water. "I'll get rid of everything, **nothing shall remain, not even organism**." Asura guarded the attacks and protected Fox and Krystal with a barrier. " **I'll be the one who completes the Elementalist**." Elise began to chant spells and an arena formed around herself but blocked off outsiders without a key.

She only trapped herself inside and nothing else. Elise gathered power in the meantime as water traveled from the stream and into her body. Asura knew what was going on and explained to them what happened. "This is it, the final battle. There is no going back, we have to stop her from destroying everything." Everything was on the line, the lives of many different people. Elise was a potential world destroyer and even a universe ender. "Once again, thank you for being such good friends. I can't imagine not meeting y'all and trying to take her on myself." Asura gave Fox a blaster. "Your father handed this down to me for future use but it's best if you use it." Asura gave Krystal her staff. "Grey always knew you were the one to carry your father's staff. He was right about most things." Asura pointed her sword at the barrier. "It's now or never, I'll open the door to Elise. We must fight or else everything falls."

"I'm with you," Fox replied.

"Let's do this together," Krystal cheered.

Asura nodded and opened the arena with her sword. She turned the sword like a key inside a keyhole and opened the door. They slowly walked inside and saw how much Elise had transformed. From a human to a demonic being, she controlled arms at her will. Her body was suspended in the air using water and arms to keep afloat. "You'll fall where you stand, Elise. There's no holding back anymore." Asura split the swords into two and engaged the battle. She prepared for an attack by holding the swords in the same position. Asura released a horizontal attack against Elise and slashed some of the arms off. "It's pointless to cut them all off, we need to remove some and attack Elise herself." This was her plan currently with no other suggestion in mind. Cutting a few off would leave enough time for an opening to attack. Asura commanded Fox and Krystal to go for Elise whenever at least three arms were removed. So far there was at least seven on Elise's back. They would regenerate over time if at least one was removed. If at least three were removed, regeneration speed would double. If all of them were removed, it would regenerate instantaneously.

They had to be careful, otherwise, it would be a prolonged battle and they would tire out too easily. "I'll keep you two safe, just look to eliminating Elise." Asura sliced off two arms and jumped towards Elise. "Light Flash." A flash of light blinded Elise and Asura lashed out a flurry of sword slashes. She quickly blinked away and reappeared next to Krystal. "I may not possess the full potential of the element of light, but the power of the Eternally Fated should do the trick." Asura attempted to attune her body and weapons to another power. "By fate they have brought us here, lend me the power of the ultimate bond."

 _ **New abilities have been**_ **obtained.  
** _Learned the fate's power, "Divine Embrace,_ _Blazing Blade,_ _Earthen Shatter,_ _Spectral Shadows, and ?"_ There was a final ability but Asura could not understand it. However, she heard the voice of the true Elementalist. _You need to cast all five elemental abilities at once._ She didn't know the fifth one though and was lost.

"I have been granted new power by the Eternally Fated, I must utilize them for the greater good." Asura sharpened her blades against each other. "Your time is over, Elise, I understand everything about this now." Asura ran forward closer to Elise, "Krystal, I need you to fire a blast at Elise and distract her with all you got."

Krystal nodded, "I'm on it," the staff gathered enough energy to release a blast of condense flame at Elise. The blast made contact with Elise causing her to flinch, losing her stance and creating an opening. The vixen grunted as she attacked Elise at close range to extend the vulnerability. One more attack and Krystal had been knocked away after smashing the staff onto Elise's barrier. "AHH," and she was caught by Fox, breaking her fall. "Thanks," she replied.

"Stay strong, alright?" Fox brought her into one last hug and resumed back to combat.

Asura charged into Elise as the demonic human threw out a devastating attack at her. Shards of dark ice were shot out of Elise's hands and they were extremely small and sharp. Asura has a low chance of deflecting every single one since they were so tiny. " _I must use one of my new abilities._ Divine Embrace," Asura shielded herself, Fox and Krystal with a mysteriously light and blocked all incoming damage. "That should do it, the first ability" the shield persisted for a long period and Asura reached Elise. "Blazing Blade," her sword was infused with burning energy, hot as the sun and melted the ice Elise had made. Asura struck Elise's dark ice barrier and it evaporated into water and the water into vapor. "It seems like we both have learned something, Elise."

Elise retaliated and grabbed Fox's body with her arms. "I'll make sure he doesn't have his way." Elise began to drain Fox's life force causing him to feel weaker. Asura quickly ran up and cut off the arms grabbing him. She then grabbed Krystal and did the same. Asura had to repeat the attack once more. "I'm back to a healthy state after absorbing their life essence."

Fox and Krystal were on the ground with less energy than before. What can they do to help Asura? Asura had to think fast or else they would lose the battle entirely. She sang to Fox and Krystal to restore their lost stamina. Even so, it wouldn't be useful in the long run. Asura came up with a very strategic plan. Fox had to shoot the arms as they came up because his aim was the best. Krystal has to protect Fox while he fires away. "I'll do my best to defeat her and we can win."

Fox shot off three arms and created an opening for them. Krystal intercepted attacks coming toward them. Asura wondered about the fifth skill but she had to make do with what she had. Asura attuned her sword into flames again and stabbed Elise's stomach. "Blazing Blade," and the flames burst inside Elise and she screamed from the burning pain.

Her aquatic body was unable to douse the water. Elise had placed more power into darkness and created permanent dark water stronger than the hottest flames. She extinguished the flame inside her and proceeded to strike Asura back. " **Thirteen Corrupting Waters** ," Elise began to gather energy for her powerful ability. " **I won't let you win** ," Elise shot out many waves of tsunamis filled with darkness inside them. They were all engulfed by the waters and could not stop them. Krystal and Fox struggle to stay afloat in the limited space arena. Asura saw their struggles and quickly sent them to a place elsewhere. Elise was angry with her decision making. " **How dare you send them to somewhere safe** ," Elise followed them into the rift and closed it behind her.

"I won't let you end them, they are what fuels my power," Asura blinked into the same area as the others. Her body particles were readjusted accordingly to her background and even a change of clothes at the same time. _Where am I?_ A city that was full of tall buildings and bright sun. Asura thought it was Corneria, but something about the building's designs was different. It suddenly began to rain but the rain droplets were emitting a dark aura. Asura readied her sword and searched for Fox and Krystal. There was no one in the cities, and she ran down the streets. _Where could those two be? I must find them before Elise kills them._ Asura rushed at a corner and from her peripheral view she saw them far down the corner street. Asura quickly rushed down the street to get to them. She charged with her swords behind her, "Elise, let them go now!" Elise did not respond but Asura had to do something. She blinked forward and slashed off three arms before blinking again. She reappeared behind her and stabbed her back with the two swords. "Earthen Shatter."

Her swords started to cover in rocks and moved downwards toward the tip. It struck Elise's back with full force knocking her away and freeing Fox and Krystal. "Are you two alright?" _That was the third ability I just used._ "Do you know where we are at?"

"Papetoon," Fox answered. He once lived here before moving to Corneria where his father worked as a mercenary. "It was before my parent's deaths and I was pretty young beforehand." Why was this the location of escape when Asura sent the two here? Was it a cause of memory retrieval? "Strange that we were sent here, Asura."

Elise made a rift and jumped into it. Asura had to follow, "Quickly, we must reach her before something terrible happens." Asura entered the rift and Fox and Krystal followed her pursuit. They visited another world, an extremely cold world. All of their clothing had changed again. All of them were wearing much warmer clothing and outside was an ongoing blizzard. "Where are we now, Fox?"

"Fichina, the cold planet in the Lylat System." Fox directed them to a nearby base where they could alter the weather to be more suitable for their likings. They found the base but it was uninhabited when they got there. Fox went to find the control panel to control the storm that was happening at the moment. They walked down the hallway searching for the room with the control panel. So far they have not found it, but at the final door, they were hoping to find something with buttons. Fox immediately activated the door switch to access the room. He typed into the control panel in order to reduce the effectiveness of the blizzard. Krystal and Asura have not seen technology this vast in their entire lives.

"If we type in this command, then it should work." Fox was rapidly typing on the holographic keyboard. There was a screen with a camera facing the storm. It showed snow blowing all around the area. Fox pressed enter on the keyboard and slowly the storm started to fade away. It must have worked, he thought, and quickly went outside to check. The weather had settled down and they were free to explore whatever was out there. Fox had heard a voice but Krystal was unable to detect its presence.

"Be careful, Fox, I don't trust this silent world." Krystal stayed alert for any oncoming danger, Asura readied alongside for combat if anything happened. She wanted company while they waited for a response from this world. "I can see her, Elise."

Asura tightened the grip on her sword, "Where is she, Krystal?" She was quite concerned with keeping her friends alive. Krystal then pointed a direction and called out another life was rushing toward Fox. Asura quickly took action and guarded the incoming attack on Fox. She stood in Fox's way and blocked the hit back to its source. _I can see her, once a hit like that comes by, I can see everything she does_. Asura dashes into the fog and she disappeared.

Fox and Krystal were suddenly taken away from Fichina and into another world. Suddenly, it was warmer and their clothing changed again. They were wearing their pilot's uniforms and in a forest. "Fortuna," Fox said. He navigated Krystal and himself through the thick trees and bushes. They could hear weapons clashing together and an explosion. They quickly made their way over and saw Asura and Elise fighting again. Their weapons pushing against each other. Fox makes a run for it and attacks Elise's legs. "Fox? What are you doing?" Asura shouts at him. What he did worked and Asura got a hit on Elise. "Spectral Shadows," she chanted. Swirling darkness covered her sword and bound Elise. "I can't let you win, you and I have to die." Asura combined her swords into one and stabbed Elise. "This is the end, I'll do whatever it takes to put you out. Ultimate: Life and Death." Asura's body started to glow and her essence was starting to channel inside Elise.

" **What? What are you doing, you're gonna get both of us killed!** " Elise screamed.

"Anything to stop you from taking over the universes again." Asura was starting to disappear when suddenly Elise canceled it entirely. "But how?"

"You pity me, you are afraid of death, you show too much mercy, Asura. That spell must be cast with an emotionless mind, if someone sparks any feeling, it will be canceled by anything." Elise got her on hanging onto her emotions. "You won't kill me, because we used to be close friends."

"S-shut it, don't give me that shit, you are dangerous to be kept alive." Asura started to tear up, but she wiped it away. "I can't trust you, I must end this."

Elise snapped her fingers and grabbed Asura's swords. "Foolish girl, you are such a weakling, afraid to fight me. I'm the strongest master left. They need someone who has power, not some weakling who cries like you."

Krystal jumped in front of Asura. "She's not weak, she is our friend, a strong one." Krystal looked back at Asura, "Don't give up, we can stop this together."

"Fool, you think you can stop me?" Elise channeled water into one concentrated attack. " **It'll be too late, Water Spout** ," a burst of water rushed toward Krystal and Asura. However, it stopped right in front of them strangely. "What? How is this possible?"

Fox laughed, "You forgot about me already? How pitiful, I have a barrier grenade that Slippy prepared for me." Fox recalled the barrier grenade and held it tightly. "Don't underestimate us." Fox rushed down Elise to disarm her weapon, but Elise's power pushed him back forcibly. She sent Fox flying and he landed into Krystal's arms.

"You are just a mere mortal, I don't have time to play with people like you." Elise faced her true target, Asura, and chanted a spell. " **Combination of Darkness and Water.** " A perfect sphere full of darkness and water appeared in her hand. " **It's too late, Asura, I've already mastered both elements**."

Asura panicked, "Shit, a combination attack, I have to do the same. I can't do it because I am not at full light power." Even at a time like this, she had to attempt it. "Combination of Light and Darkness." The sphere she created had more darkness than light energy on it. An unbalanced object formed on her hand. _It's not stable, I won't be able to beat her_.

A hand touched her shoulder, "Don't give up, we are still here for you. We can fix the balance, just as we are the Eternally Fated." Krystal smiled and the light attempted to fix itself. Fox did the same and the light was starting to fix itself again and again. It was almost completely fixed but there was still not enough to make it equal to the dark counterpart. Another being appeared behind Asura and hugged the three together. " _With teamwork comes strength and power. You three will be the ones who change fate here and now._ " The light balanced out and Asura was able to fight back fully. " _I know that my pupil, Asura, will become the next master and the true Elementalist._ " Asura looked back at her former master and faced Elise. In unison, the two masters spoke, "With the power of elements, I shall defeat you!" The two combination attacks canceled each other out and Asura gained control of the battle.

"Fox, you have been a dear friend and king the moment you and I met again. I am thankful that you remain strong and courageous during a time of sorrow." Asura turned her head over to Krystal. "Krystal, a lovely queen, and friend for someone who was once concerned about their own well-being. You are strong when it comes to having allies." She nodded and closed her eyes, _To Falco, a great friend giving me assistance when I was struck down from many things. Slippy, a smart toad whose fortune is coming sooner than he expects. Peppy, a good man who treats everyone well and kindly._ " Elise fired a shot down at Asura, but it mysteriously disappeared when the attack reached her. "It's quite rude to interrupt someone who is thanking their friends, Elise." Asura prayed to the rest of the people she met. _The rest, thank you for believing in me, you are the best and deserved to be cherished_.

Elise was not the slightest happy, " **I will kill you and forfeit your stupid inner monologue**." Elise teleported in front of Asura and struck her with the swords. A barrier made of light blocked the attack and Asura quickly gained control of her blades. " **What?!** "

"A very sad moment indeed, Elise, but your time of reign is over." Asura attuned her blade to the flames, "Blazing Blade." The flaming sword struck Elise and damaged her effectively and left burning scars on her body. "Earthen Shatter," her sword was covered in a special type of earth that did extreme damage and left behind shards that stunned her nerves. "Spectral Shadows." She attuned her sword with the pitch-black darkness that removed the dark element from Elise's body. She was unable to utilize the darkness that she had mastered perfectly.

"What the hell? How did you?" Elise knew exactly what she was planning. "You are trying to kill me with the power of the Eternally Fated, well it won't work without all the-"

Elise was interrupted again by Asura. "Flowing Ocean." Asura danced swiftly and smoothly around Elise as her blade traveled perfectly around Elise. Each strike connected with each of Elise's vital parts of her transformed body. Asura removed all the arms and they could no longer regenerate altogether. "But how? That's impossible, you never learned water. I am the only master!" Elise was furious but Asura knew much more.

"There was always something you would forget, Elise." Asura calmly said. She smiled and looked toward the beautiful skies. Her finger carefully pointed at very tiny particles within the atmosphere. "I'm sure you can see these." They were little water particles that remained floating in the air. Asura took those and formed her own water element crystal because of Krystal being nearby and understanding how they worked. "Krystal has taught me a lot about Cerinian magic. I am a fast learner and made my very own shard. I only need the water element's special ability to trigger the Eternally Fated's ability."

Elise laughed knowing something was up. "But you are missing one thing, your own element. How can you possibly win without using your primary element?" Elise's arms managed to regrow back and engaged with all she had. "I win..." Asura grinned at her. "Why the hell are you smiling?"

"I already used the light spell already when I blocked your attack during my prayer spell." Asura smiled and shed a tear. Her body glowed a bright rainbow color. "I have reached the full potential of what a true master can seek." She started to move her arms in certain ways. A small area around her began to change and her power was growing stronger. "I'll be taking over as the new Elementalist, it's over for you, Elise." Asura channeled all of her energy into one powerful strike and delivered a devastating attack towards Elise. A blast of radiant energy traveled toward her and Elise fought back. Her power was getting weaker with every second she was inflicted with the special energy. Weaker and weaker with every instance of its essence. "This ends here! _Fate Beyond the Horizon!_ " Asura shouted. The full force of mysterious energy blasted the entire area and the whole phantom world. It started to eradicate the world and everything in its path. Asura closed her eyes and let out a warm smile as the blast took her and Elise away.

Fox and Krystal covered their eyes and fell along with the blast as well.

All the waterlings had disappeared from Corneria, and from all the other planets that they inhabited. The opened rifts were beginning to close as Falco noticed the main one in Corneria had disappeared. Peppy had received reports from other planets saying the rifts all vanished at once. He immediately contacted all of Star Fox and the Cornerian army that they had won. Falco sat down and looked toward the sky, _they did it, we won and beat them._ He suddenly remembered that Fox and Krystal were both missing and quickly went to find ways to recover them. But as he did that, a rift opened specifically for him and he hopped in knowing that it was something for him. The avian arrived at another place, filled with forests, rivers, and special magics. Falco spotted the two vulpines lying on the ground nearby unconscious as he rushed over to help him. "Fox, Krystal!" He checked their pulses and luckily they were still breathing.

He was very thankful and for that he got help immediately. However, Falco saw another sight that diverted his attention away. "Asura?"

She ran up to him and fell forward with a smile. "Thank you, again..." Her grip was starting to weaken as she started to fall to the ground. Falco grabbed her and quickly went for help. But there was no one to assist him. He carried her and pleaded that she woke up. Nothing happened in the slightest. There was a special item inside Asura's hand and Falco took it from her grip. "What is this?" The item in question began to glow and suddenly the world around him started to gain life. Fox and Krystal were the first to be awakened and then life around them returned to normal. The souls of the lost were beginning to return to the planet. Life as we know it was returning to its original self and people started to reappear once again.

"This must be world restoration, but who did she get it from?" Falco realized that Asura was still lifeless and had to seek help. He went up to Krystal but her power was less than what they really needed. Strangely, he felt a very weak pulse in her body. Falco put his ear next to her heart. It was faintly beating, she was still alive but not strong. "She needs medical assistance, now!" Someone stopped by them and volunteered to help their fallen friend.

They carried an accent, but still fluent enough to hear them speak. "Your friend, she is on the verge of losing life, she will have a low chance of making it. There is a camp nearby with all the healing supplies that we have. I'll see what I can do." Meanwhile, the others began to rebuild the world and all of the missing issues that disappeared.

 ** _A few days later..._**

Krystal returned back to the camp with handpicked flowers all decorated in a special way. On the way back, she spotted Fox who was relaxing by the lake. "Fox? What are you doing here?"

Fox turned his head and gave a warm smile. "I wanted to explore the peacefulness on Cerinia. The very first time ever visiting this place." He noticed the flowers that Krystal had picked out. All of them a unique color each but mainly the colors white, red, and pink were the most noticeable. "Who is that for?"

Krystal sat next to Fox to chat with him. "These are all for Asura, her favorite colors are white, red, and pink. She prefers the pink color the most." She got up and went to go see Asura who was still recovering. "I'll see you soon, Fox." Krystal made her way over to the camp. Some of the things left on Cerinia were still missing but at the very least the people are back to life. _She will be very pleased with what I found for her._ Krystal entered the camp and into the infirmary tent where Asura was residing. The dragon's body was hooked up to machinery that was foreign to Cerinia. "I am not surprised that developed such technology in a short amount of time." She grabbed a chair and sat right next to Asura who was recovering. Her condition was now stable and her eyes started to flicker. Asura must have been trying to awaken.

 _She is waking up?_ Krystal was quite amazed at how well she recovered. Finally, Asura opened her eyes and she noticed Krystal to her right. "Hey there, you doing alright?"

"W-what... where am I?" Asura replied weakly. Turning her head slightly, she saw nothing but the tent she was in. "Is.. is this a camp?"

Krystal nodded back, "Welcome to Cerinia, my homeworld, but there is one thing I don't understand. How did you restore this world without Grey?"

Asura let out a smile, relieved that the one she loved was still alive. "Before I defeated Elise, she told me one thing before her passing."

 ** _Memory Flashback_**

The tyrant human laid on the ground, knowing that she was defeated. Her body was left in heavy wounds with no possibility for it to be healed and returned to normal. "I guess... you win, Asura. I didn't expect things to turn out the way they are. You are the true Elementalist, Asura." Elise started to cough up blood as the injuries were worsening.

"Elise... I am sorry, I had no choice but to defeat you in battle. It's too late to use Kira's soul as a sacrifice for Harmony, I have to use yours." Asura prepared a crystal to begin the world restoration process.

Elise let out a sigh, "I guess you didn't know, I was never apart of Harmony's origins. A long time ago, I was just a small child with no biological parents. I happened to end up on Cerinia and that became my home. The world's aura must have stuck onto me as I learned the language and lived a normal life."

Asura had a feeling of shock in her body. "But, you told me you lived on Harmony all your life."

She gave out a small laugh, "Well, I lied to you so that I could maintain our friendship. All my life, I was always lonely and wanted someone to talk too. The people on Harmony don't refer to people outside of their homeworld. You were my only calling card, I knew that I could befriend you and I felt happy until one day I became obsessed with gaining power over the years."

"What?" Asura was in the slightest of confusion. "But why were you obsessed with power? I thought you were an amazing person until now."

Once more, Elise coughed up more blood out her body. "I was jealous of you when the gods gave you life again after you and Kira were great guardians. They were able to get you into a school where you could hone your powers once again. I wanted to be like you, an optimistic and strong person. I decided to use forbidden arts in the water elements tab to gain an advantage and broke the rules of Harmony. As you can tell, it worked up until now when you struck me down." Elise began to cough even more blood as her body was now giving up on her. "I-I am not in good shape, it hurts to even breathe in this condition." Elise grabbed Asura's arm and pleaded. "Do me one last favor, end my suffering, there is no point in me being alive anymore. I must atone for my past actions, Asura."

The snow-white dragon stared at her wounded body and started to break down. "No..." she started to sob. "I c-can't... this is my fault for hurting you. I don't want to lose you!"

"P-please, it is too much pain to bear." Hearing Elise begging Asura made it even harder to put her down. "You won't be able to become the Elementalist if you don't take my life away, I want you to at least put Cerinia back to normal and teach them how to not spiral out of control, Suu." Elise let out a small smile on her face. "Now... take my life away, Suu."

Asura, who was already broken down by a dying Elise, took her sword out of her sheathe again. "I...am..." she could not speak her final prayer. "Sorry..." She took her sword and struck it into Elise's heart and took away her life in favor of less suffering.

 _ **Flashback End...**_

"I did not know that Elise had originated from Cerinia, that is why this world still exists," Asura explained. "We were very close friends many years ago. She called me Suu as a nickname to me, she thought it was cute, and even then I accepted it as her token of gratitude. Maybe someday, I should inherit that name in place of Asura. Because Asura is finished with her work."

Krystal felt satisfied to here the end of the story. "It's up to you what you want to be called, I'll be sure to call you by that very name. I am very relieved that my brother didn't have to be taken away."

"It'll be alright, it's time that I fulfill a promise." Asura sat up, "I will teach the new Cerinia how to master the power of the elements." A new destiny has arrived for her and she was pleased with it.

Krystal received a telepathic link from familiar minds. " _Is that who I think it is?_ " Krystal rushed out of the tent and spotted Grey who was still in good condition. "Little brother! I'm glad you are alright," and she hugged him very tightly.

"I'm glad you are still well, Krystal," Grey had to relay a message to Krystal. "It's for Asura, the people want her to lead them, she proved herself worthy of leading a new world and to teach the new generation."

"That is great news, I'll be sure to tell her," Krystal turned around but Asura already heard.

Asura was in a wheelchair but she smiled happily, "I'm glad to be of service, this dragon still has ways to go." Asura went to find Fox to thank them all together. She found him next to the same lake he was relaxing at. "I would like to thank you for accepting me into the team. Once I fully recover, I will continue to work with you again. Thank you for helping me secure the Elementalist title."

Fox gave a bright smile. "I'm here for you, Asura, I am grateful for being here with everyone I call family."

The snow-white dragon grinned back, "Let's get going, we have something waiting for us."

A ship was heard nearby and they spotted the Great Fox. It landed and Falco appeared outside. "We did it y'all, let's celebrate our victory for Star Fox." The entire crew had an amazing moment. Asura was crowned the new queen for Cerinia, Fox and Krystal achieved a special bond. Katt and Falco were together, Peppy and Slippy were able to fix the Great Fox. Fara, Miyu, and Faye were able to jumpstart their team again for new missions.

 _I never imagined ever having a day like this. It is a miracle to me and everyone that I met. I am the Elementalist and I will teach the new generations what it means to master the elements. This is Asura Walker, signing off, thank you for tuning into my story of how I became the Elementalist._

 _ **The End**_

* * *

A/N: This is the end of this story. Sorry for the long delay, with the pandemic being an issue and school at the same time, there really isn't much time for a lot of things. Since I am finished with school, I have more time to write stories. I hope you enjoyed this story while it lasted, Asura finally achieving what she wanted in the end against Elise.


End file.
